Naruto: The Salamander
by Natsu123
Summary: At the day of his birth Naruto was taken by Orochimaru who changed the boy in a second better Hanzo the Salamander. Now five years after he was rescued Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura begin their ninja careers under Shinji Senju. Follow Naruto as he discovers his own path and Nindo. /Naruto X OC /Sakura X Kimimaro / Sasuke x Ino/ Mei x OC/ Rated: M
1. Salamander

A note before the story:

**1** There will be three important OC characters in the story, one who will become Naruto's love interest the second will replace Akashi as the teacher because since the fourth is alive Kakashi is his most trusted ninja and commander of the ANBU. And lastly an Akatsuki member who will replace Deidara as member, because in my story Deidara will be a good guy.

_**Chapter 1: Salamander **__**Naruto © Kishimoto**_

On the battlefield of the fourth Shinobi world war, six ninja faced each other. Three of them were Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno; they faced the last three members of the Akatsuki. Behind them two armies clashed one costing of the allied Shinobi villages, the other consisted of the white artificial created humans from the cell of Hashirama Senju and famous deceased ninja who had been resurrected by Kabuto, Orochimaru's former subordinate.

A little farther away the four of the nine Bijuu were trapped by the sound four, former Orochimaru's but now Naruto Namikaze's bodyguards, in their **Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment**. While Kimimaro the leader of the group warded of any enemy that came close to with the assistance of Team ten, consisting of Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanka and Choiji Akimichi. Not far from their members of the revived Uzumaki-clan where attempting to seal away the two Bijuu of the remaining three, while Yui, Naruto's girlfriend, faced off against the last one and her former Sensei Han of Iwa the jinchiruki of the five-tailed horse-dolphin, who also had been resurrected by Kabuto.

The six Shinobi faced each other in complete silence, until the one covered in a black cloak that flowed around him spoke up. "Well I can't say this is a pleasant surprise, you have managed to put a decent hole in our plans."

"Indeed they did." The Masked man spoke up. "You even brought the Uzumaki-clan with you very impressive…Naruto." Tobi looked down at the smaller man.

The young man smirked underneath his mask that covered the lower part of his face much like the famous copycat ninja, his sun blonde hair, that he wore in a similar style as his god father once did, was wet due the rain that was falling down from the sky. His unusually eyes, consisting of black sclera and silver pupils, gave the masked man a hard look. "It is over Tobi you have lost." Naruto said, unsealing his Kusarigama from the seal on the arm plate of his armor, the blond boy wore almost the same outfit as the legendary first Hokage had done only instead of red colors it was purple.

"We have lost? My dear children we are not even started yet." Tobi said his voice dripping with venom.

Sasuke who stood left of Naruto snorted loudly. "Kids? We are hardly children anymore as we are fighting in a war are we?" The heir of the Uchiha-clan wore his own dark red variation of the Shinobi battle armor, his sword was tied to his side by a black sash.

"During my youth it was very normal for children to fight during wars." The second member of the enemies spoke up. He had long black hair and also wore the red Shinobi battle armor. This was Madara Uchiha the revived former head of the Uchiha-clan and one of the most powerful Shinobi to have ever lived.

"B-But t-this is c-clearly n-not y-your time a-anymore." Sakura Haruno spoke up, her pink hair was clearly visible on the field, and unlike her two male teammates she didn't wore the Shinobi battle armor, but the standard Konoha Chunin outfit with green flat jacked and a ling sleeved black shirt. Iron balls where embed on the knuckles of her black gloves.

The revived Uchiha glared at her causing Sakura to take a few steps back. Naruto put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Sakura, Kimimaro made me promise to protect you so don't worry." Sakura nodded gladly.

"So how do we do this?" Sasuke questioned his friends, he took a quick look over his shoulder to see if he could spot Ino by the purple barrier, he though he caught a glimpse of blonde hair but he wasn't certain.

"If you two don't mind I will take on Tobi, I will make him pay for the dead of Granny Tsunade, Konan and Han." Naruto said quietly his voice filled with anger.

Sasuke nodded. "I thought so; in that case I think it will be the battle between the former and current head of the Uchiha." He said as he glared at Madara his eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

The legendary Uchiha looked surprised. "You have the same eyes as me…This could be a worthy battle."

The man with the shadow cloak smirked at Sakura. "Well girly I guess we will have to fight now. I promise not to ruin your beautiful body to much so that your boyfriend can give you a proper funeral, before I cut him up too."

Suddenly Sakura was in front of him, a cold wind swept over the man as she punched him against the side of his head, the iron balls embed on her knuckles doing extra damage, and the shadow cloaked ninja was sent flying away. "Stay away from Kimimaro!" Sakura shouted, before jumping into what seemed a mirror of ice.

Madara looked at Sasuke. "Follow me we will take our fight elsewhere." Sasuke nodded and followed the legendary ninja.

"That leaves just us Tobi." Naruto said, moving into his battle stance, as soon as Sasuke and Madara had left. "And I couldn't wish for more."

Tobi shook his masked head. "Naruto why don't you join forces with me? You have lost much too, I could fix that…join me and you will never have to endure such pains again."

Naruto raised his eyebrow. "Do you seriously think that that would work now? After everything you put us through?"

"I guess not….Naruto from now one we no longer talk with words but throughout the actions in our fight! The final fight between Akatsuki and the new generation of the Sannin, a battle that will decide the future of this forsaken world!" Tobi jumped in the sky and used his Kamui to shoot several very large Shuriken at Naruto who dodged them.

"Agreed." Naruto said, as he ran towards Tobi who had landed on the ground again. Naruto activated the first stage of his cursed seal of heaven.

000

From sire to son, from son to sire,  
The will to endure even when things look dire,  
When trouble looms above them like a threatening spire,  
Their will to fight, it will never tire,  
To protect their home it is their desire,  
Those possessed of the will of fire!

_Shinji Senju, upon graduating the academy._

000

_-Ten years ago-_

_October 10_

_I have acquired a new test subject, or as he will now be referred to, subject 67. Because of the Uzumaki blood that runs through his veins I have high hopes for him and what I will be able to accomplish with him as a test subject. With the Uzumaki gift of healing and long life I am sure he will respond positively to the treatment, and add the blood from his father with it I am sure he will end up as a very impressive Shinobi and subject in the end._

_File: _

_Name: Naruto Namikaze/Subject 67_

_Gender: male_

_Special threats: Son of Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage, and Kushina Uzumaki, current host of the Kyuubi._

_October 30_

_So far has subject 67 reacted positively to any experiments I have done so far, Kabuto had given me the splendid idea to make the boy immune to poison in the case we ever had to face Tsunade and her assistant. Also recently I have developed an interest in a foe I have faced before Hanzo the Salamander; I have heard that he has been killed recently. Tsk Kabuto calls me obsessed with it. _

_December 15_

_I have decided to use subject 67 as a test to create a newer and better Hanzo, using all the information I have gathered on him I sent Manda to obtain a mature black-Salamander for me. The snake demanded twenty sacrifices for it, sadly he couldn't bring me Ibuse but this one will do as well. I have taken several organs from it and Kabuto is preparing Subject 67 for the operation, I hope everything will go as planned I will hate to lose such a valuable subject._

_December 19_

_The implantation is complete and so far there have been no signs of rejection, I am able to confirm the successful implantation of the organs into subject 67. His body has completely integrated the replacement and additional organs into his system; it is as if he was born with it._

_December 23_

_I discovered why exactly Hanzo always wore that mask of his to protect others from his breath. While subject 67 has better control with it, he is still very young and can accidently kill someone when he breaths in their direction. I am currently devolving a new mask that will him allow to breath freely without harm to me or others until he has learned to control it._

_June 2 (four years after obtaining Subject 67)_

_Subject 67 has developed in an amazing rate these three years. His implanted and replaced organs are like a second nature to him. He is able to stay underwater for almost three hours straight. His eyes have changed, his sclera has become black and his irises have turned silver, as a side effect of this his eyesight has become very poor. But to make up to this I have given him a "Literal Line system" just like the real kind of animal does, this is a sensory system __made special sensory cells implanted in his skin different from the normal version by the Salamanders I have made the system so that it runs with his chakra systems, probably making him extra sensitive to Chakra__. A funny thing also happened today, apparently one of the other subjects had seemingly annoyed the younger Subject 67 so he spit some sort of milky like substances that smelled a little like pepper at the other subjects eyes, the "poor" boys eyes have been ruined do the substance. _

_June 24 (Four years after obtaining Subject 67)_

_I have begun to train Subject 67 in his Kusarigama training…the boy has gotten a real talent for it. Also Subject 67 has made friends with Subject 5 the only survivor of the Mokuton experiment from ten years ago. Subject 5 has taken Subject 67 under his care and protects the smaller boy from other larger subjects that brings me to a last annoying point…Due that Subject 5 and 67 are much more civil than the other subjects I have allowed to let them eat with me and Kabuto. A few weeks ago Kabuto got us Ramen from some stand called Ichiruka Ramen… I don't know why but Subject 67 has developed an unhealthy taste to them…though I have heard that his mother has an almost similar addiction to ramen… I need to make an end to this… Subject 67 is eating quickly throughout the funds I still receive from the village for my research…. _

_September 13 (Five years after obtaining Subject 67)_

_Young 67 has made friendly contact with some other Subjects: The twin subjects 33/34, the rather large subject 45, the multi armed subject 56, and the red haired girl Subject 69. Four other subjects on who I have successfully experimented upon. Together with my newest addition a boy from the Kaguya-Clan, who wields it unique Kekkei Genkai, called Kimimaro and of course Subject 5 and 67 they will make some very strong subordinates. _

_September 13 (seven years since obtaining subject 67)_

_I have a big problem I fear the Hokage may be on to me, he would never appreciate the work I have done here so I am forced to leave. I have ordered Kabuto to collect all of our important stuff and bring it to my new hidden base in the land of rice I will be forced to leave the subjects that are not already in moved to the new base will be left behind, it is a pity to lose Subject 67 and 5 but that is a small price in comparison of my life._

000

Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage of Konohagakure and in many ways probably the greatest Kage in history, had been through a lot of things in his lifetime. He had fought and killed an entire army – including their most powerful Shinobi – with a single jutsu. The blonde man had faced down and sealed the mightiest beast in all of the elemental nations, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. With the assistance of the Hokage that had come before him, he had trapped the beast in the body of his own daughter.

Tonight however he had to make a big decision. A decision concerning a cornerstone of his village's strength. This person, one of the people who kept Konoha as the greatest of the five largest hidden-villages could be a traitor. Worst of all, according to his spy his own kidnapped son who had disappeared seven years ago might be one of experiments of the said traitor.

Minato took a quick glance at his wife Kushina was sat in the bench in the Hokage office with their two year old daughter sat on her lap she looked at her husband as he went through pile after pile of paperwork. Ever since proof of Orochimaru's treachery was found he had been dealing with so much paperwork he looked about ready to burn it with a Fire Jutsu.

It had been seven years since their first born son, Naruto, went missing from his crib in the hospital. Kushina had been so tired after the labor that and had fallen asleep, she didn't even notice someone come in and take her baby. After long search Minato and Kushina had been forced to give up the search. It wasn't until little Homika had been born that things started to go back to normal, and they became a happy family again

But the happiness would not last for too long as a second shadow had fallen over them.

The Kyuubi, the nine-tailed demon fox had attacked their village and the battle that had taken place had been horrific.

The great power of the village, the one that had nearly managed to destroy Iwagakure few years before, had been useless against its unstoppable rampage of the beast. Many Shinobi lost their lives before Hiruzen Sarutobi the previous Hokage, sealed the beast into Minato's daughter at the cost of his own life. And to make it worse behind the back of Kushina and Minato many villagers talked about the reborn demon in the body of the child it was sealed into.

Kushina patted the head of her daughter. She looked a lot like her when she was a baby, and even had the same crimson hair color and violet eyes.

Homika was sleeping peacefully in Kushina's arms, not a care in the world, when the doors to the office were slammed open and in rushed an ANBU with a dog mask over his face. He was out of breath and Kushina was sure that if she could see his face it would be as red as her hair.

"Kakashi!" Minato jumped up from his chair and looked at his former student.

"S-S-Sensei your spy was correct we have found a boy who looks remarkable like you. He was found in Orochimaru's lab together with another boy, the lab was seemingly abandoned. We have brought them to the hospital…but there is something you should know before you go…"

Minato had grabbed Kushina and Homika and had used his **Flying Thunder God Technique** transport them to the hospital before Kakashi could finish his sentence.

000

_-two hours ago, Orochimaru's lab several miles out of Konoha.-_

The smell of decay was thick in the air as Kakashi stepped into yet another of snake-traitors labs. It was just like all the others, dark, damp and filled with equipment that he didn't understand the purpose for and wasn't sure he wanted to.

This one was set up more like a corridor then a room through, with what must have been hundreds of large tubes filled with a strange green liquid that bubbled as they passed. Floating in each tube was a small shriveled _thing_ that at some point might have been a human baby, attached to a cord implanted into their stomachs that connected them to a tank set above into the roof. Three of the ANBU that had come with him had hurled up when they saw the bodies of children some of which could had been their own.

Along with a group of ten ANBU Kakashi had stormed the labs, only to find Orochimaru was already gone and most of his research gone with him. After that they started to look around the facility, trying to find survivors of the sick experiments.

So far they had found 7, but were forced to kill 6 of them. The things that had been done to them too much for them to handle, they had begged for death, to be released from their pain, the copycat-ninja had given it to them. It was the least he could do.

The only one that didn't beg for death was a teen who was about seventeen years old. He had short brown hair with black eyes and an almost completely blank expression on his face. They didn't know why he was there or what had been done to him but from what they could see he was the most normal living thing they had come across in these godforsaken tunnels. After a few words Kakashi had sent him up with one of the ANBU to the surface for medical attention just to be sure. In one of the rooms they had passed he found notes about something named Subject 67, which had gotten his attention when it mentioned Uzumaki blood. He read through the notes and by the end he could feel a deep sense of dread in the pit of his stomach, but pushed it down because they had work to do.

A yell from one of his ANBU made Kakashi look up. The man stood in front of a large door that stood slightly open. The ANBU looked at his hand that was slowly turning purple, he quickly tore a piece of his clothes and bound of his arm. He grabbed his sword and cut of his arm. Another member quickly healed his arm and closed the wound. Kakashi took a look at the arm of the ANBU it had turned dark purple and the blood, on the palm of his hand was a small gash. "What has happened?"

"I don't really know, when I opened the door something cut my hand, and next my arm began dying off." The ANBU member said not showing any sigh of pain, but Kakashi new that the man's carrier was now over.

From behind them came a yell. The teen that they had found earlier came running towards them followed by an ANBU member who stood behind on the surface. "You can't go in that room! Not without knocking first! Otherwise 67 will attack you."

Kakashi looked at the boy. "Is 67 aggressive?"

The boy shook his head. "No, he is distrustful; the some of the other subjects attacked him all the time I was not with him due that is was the youngest and smallest. He only trusts me and attacks everyone he doesn't know that enters his room."

Kakashi nodded. "Then you open the door and let him know that he can trust us."

Subject 5 nodded and knocked on the door in a very complex combination. "5 is that you?" the voice of a young child sounded. "Yes it is me 67; there are some people here with me who are rescuing us. Could you let them enter your room?"

67 was silent for a moment. "They can come in." Kakashi gave some signals to the ANBU members before he followed 5 into the room.

The room was small there was just enough room for a bed and desk to fit in, the walls where gray and there was no sign of any decoration. Kakashi widen his eyes behind his mask when he saw the small boy sitting on the bed. "_Sensei! That must be Sensei's kid…Naruto!_"

"Who are you?" The boy looked afraid between Subject 5 and Kakashi who had taken of his mask.

"I am Kakashi Hatake, can you walk?" The boy looked sadly at the Shinobi.

"There would no point…Orochimaru-Sama would take me back here again and this time he would punish 5 if I attempted to escape one more time." The blonde boy said with fear.

Kakashi moved towards the boy slowly. "Don't worry Orochimaru is gone, I am here to take you to Konoha."

5 walked to 67 and pulled him gently into the light so that Kakashi could see his face clearly. The silver-haired Shinobi's eyes widen in shock when he saw 67's face. The young boy's face was covered in scars two from the corners of his mouth to midway of his cheeks, two vertical scars over his eyes and several others dotted on his face. "What has he done to you?"

"Hanzo the Salamander." Was the only thing 67 said.

000

Minato stormed into the hospital closely followed by Kushina who carried Homika. Inside they quickly found out that Tsunade was currently looking at Naruto. The pair impatiently waited in front of the room, Shizune had taken Homika away and had put her to sleep. The light above the room lit up green signaling that Kushina and Minato could come inside. Kakashi suddenly arrived with Subject 5 in tow.

"Who is this?" Minato asked. "This is Subject 5, a friend of your son sensei he wanted to know how Naruto was doing."

Subject 5 looked confused at Kakashi. "Who is Naruto? And who is he?"

Minato smiled at 5 "I am Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage and father of Naruto who you know as 67. Orochimaru stole him from us after his birth." Minato bowed in front of Subject 5. "Kakashi said that you have been keeping my son safe from other experiments and I want to thank you for that…"

Kushina whispered something in Minato's ear. "Subject 5 how would you like it if you can could life with Kushina, Naruto, and Homika Naruto's little sister and me in our home?"

Subject 5 looked at Minato and Kushina in amazement. "Really?"

Kushina smiled warmly at the boy. "Of course you have helped Naruto in such situation and are his friend…You can stay with us."

5 nodded eagerly.

"Well then let's go see Naruto." Kushina almost ran into the room followed by Minato. Inside Tsunade was talking to Naruto who sat on the bed. The small boy looked at the direction where the sound came from and suddenly he was hugged by Kushina, he was stunned in shock.

"My little boy you are finally home…You are finally back." Kushina sobbed silently. Minato warped his arms around his wife and son. They stood like this several minutes before Minato let go of Kushina and Naruto who were now talking to each other, or more Kushina talking to Naruto who was very confused who this woman was. The fourth Hokage looked at Tsunade who mentioned that he should come with her.

"Minato I don't really know what to say…What Orochimaru has done to him is almost too horrible to describe." Tsunade said when she and Minato where alone in her office.

The female Sannin shove the papers about Naruto that Kakashi had collected towards Minato.

"Orochimaru has replaced and added several organs of a black-salamander into Naruto, transforming him to almost a Human-Salamander, I won't go into details but easily said it is a wonder that Naruto can control his poison breath and doesn't kill us all. According to these files he is well adept in Taijutsu and Kusarigamajutsu. Orochimaru has made a list of techniques he stole from the Salamander summons that Naruto will be able to learn in the future; he named it Dokuton –poison release-"

Suddenly they heard Kushina yell. "MINATO COME QUICKLY."

Minato grabbed his signature Kunai and ran to Kushina prepared for the worst. But when he stormed into the room he saw that Shizune had brought Homika who was currently being hold by Naruto. Brother and Sister looked at each other in the eyes. Suddenly the two-year old Homika reached out to Naruto with her hand and held it against his cheek.

"Booh." Homika cooed while she stroked Naruto's cheek. "Booh."

Naruto carefully caressed Homika's cheek almost if he was afraid to hurt her. Subject 5 moved closer to the brother and sister and kneeled down so that he was at the same height as them; he too carefully patted Homika's head. Minato warped his arm around Kushina as they looked at the sight in front of them. Tsunade quickly took some pictures while Shizune held Ton-Ton.

"_And suddenly the Future seems much brighter._" Minato thought.

**/**

_I like I said I have changed the chapter a little mostly the beginning part and added a part to Orochimaru's journal. Furthermore I have taken out as many spelling and grammatical errors that I could find. I hope you all like it, as I have decided upon the new pairings/powers and so on._

_Read and Review please I will take ideas and suggestions gladly in consideration also please point out spelling and grammar mistakes I made.__ Also if there are any questions please ask._

_Read and Review please I will take ideas and suggestions gladly in consideration also please point out spelling and grammar mistakes I made.__ Also if there are any questions please ask._


	2. Graduation

_**Chapter 2: Graduation **__**Naruto © Kishimoto**_

Naruto Namikaze formerly known as Subject 67 was laying on his bed waiting for the alarm to go off signaling he should come out of bed. When he concentrated he could feel the Chakra from his family around the house. His parents were sleeping together in their room they hold each other in their sleep. Homika was sleeping peacefully in her own room next to the room of her parents. In her sleep she was nibbling on the ears of an orange fox plushy, Yamato formerly known as Subject 5 was already gone on his mission, the young man had easily made it to a ANBU class ninja thanks to his Mokuton abilities that Orochimaru had given him.

Naruto and Yamato had been with their family for about five years now and during these years Naruto had never been so happy in his life. But today would probably be one of the most important days in his life. Today he would graduate from the Ninja-academy and start his carrier as a ninja, Naruto had barely slept, not that he needed much sleep anyway. Naruto looked at where the clock was supposed to be.

"_Darn my bad eye sight, I can't even see the clock properly._" This wasn't the first time Naruto cursed his bad eyesight, during the first year the family had been reunited Kushina had tried to give Naruto glasses but they didn't help. Tsunade had done a checkup on his eyes and had come to the conclusion that Orochimaru purposely made his eyes this way to resemble the normal bad eyesight of a black-salamander as much as possible and glasses or medical jutsu wouldn't help. "_Stupid snake._"

Suddenly the alarm went off followed by his mom yelling at his dad to turn of the damned alarm, Naruto slipped out of bed and began dressing himself. He put on his long sleeved dark blue t-shirt that covered his arms and hands, to hide the scars on them form other people. If there was one thing Naruto was self-conscious about where it his scars, on one of the first days he had ventured out alone in the village a drunk man had called him a freak and would have attacked the young boy if it weren't from the prevention from a ANBU member who had been following Naruto.

This incident had made the young boy very insecure about the scars and he tried to hide them from everyone. Next Naruto put on his black pants that reached to the ground and hide Naruto's feet. Due his bad eyesight Naruto relied mostly upon his Literal Line to move around. The line costly sent out tiny pulses of Chakra working a bit like an Echo from a Bat or Dolphin. This gave Naruto a very good mental image of his surroundings, but wouldn't help him read things or see the finer details of a person. The clearer the Chakra resonance the clearer Naruto could see something, so easily said depending on how much chakra something or someone had the clearer Naruto saw the image in his head . When wearing sandals the Literal Line wouldn't work well and Naruto couldn't "see" the ground so to say.

Lastly Naruto put the mask that covered the lower half of his face, a gift from Kakashi. Naruto turned around and began walking downstairs.

Homika also came out of her room as soon as the seven year old girl saw her older brother she jumped on his back. "Booh-Chan!" she yelled loudly.

"Homika when will you stop calling me that?" Naruto asked his little sister who was much too loud so early in the morning.

"Let me think….Never Booh-Chan!" Homika said happily even louder. Naruto shook his head and carried Homika downstairs with him.

When Naruto and Homika arrived at the family table their parents where already there, Minato was reading the his favorite book and Kushina was preparing breakfast at the kitchen.

As soon as Naruto and Homika entered the kitchen Minato looked up from his book. "Morning, Naruto and Homika. How was your night?"

Naruto put down Homika in her chair and sat down beside her. "I slept even less than usual."

Minato smiled gently at his son. "Nervous for your exam?"

Naruto nodded. "That is it I guess."

"I had very nice dream about a nice fox who saved me from a bad person with red glowing eyes." Homika told her father seriously. "He shot away the man with a huge black ball that destroyed the ground and the mountains behind the man. He was all like "Don't touch Homika you stupid red-eyes!""

Minato looked worried at his daughter for a second but smiled again when Kushina came out of the kitchen with for everyone a different plate. For Minato a plate with bread, bacon, omelet and a cup large coffee. For Naruto and herself she had four cups of ramen two for each of them, and lastly for Homika a two slices of white bread with a thin layer butter and mashed strawberry's and a cup of milk.

"Thanks mom." Naruto said as he pulled down the mask and grabbed two of the instant ramen cups. He began wolfing down the Miso-ramen.

"Naruto slow down! I don't want to go with you to Tsunade again just because you have eaten too fast!" Kushina's scolded her son, Naruto gulped at the thought of the medic ninja when she was angry.

"Yes mom…but I can't help it, ramen is just so great." He said scratching the back of his head.

Kushina smiled at her son. "I know Naruto but I don't want you to have stomachaches on your gradation exam."

Another side effect of the changes Orochimaru made had shown up earlier this year. Naruto Metabolism had slowed down a lot, by eating two cups of ramen in the morning he had enough for the entire day. But due the fact that Naruto like ramen so much, he had more than thrice ended up in Tsunade's office due stomachaches.

Minato stood up from his chair. "I have to go. The Tsuchikage, suddenly out of the bleu wants to talk about an alliance between Konoha and Iwa."

Kushina frowned. "Didn't they use a similar trick in the middle of the war during the temporary truce? Trying to lure us out and then attack us from behind?"

Minato nodded. "Yes but according to Jiraya-Sensei it is real this time. Well I am off." Minato used his signature technique to teleport to his office.

Kushina began cleaning of the table while Naruto ate his second cup slowly. "Naruto are you ready for your exams?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes mom I will be fine."

Kushina walked out of the Kitchen and sat down at the table drinking a cup of coffee. "Of course you will be, can you drop off Homika at her class?" Naruto nodded as he finished eating his ramen. "O and ask if Sasuke, Mikoto and Sakura wants to eat with us tonight to celebrate."

000

As soon as Naruto had dropped of Homika at her class he went to his own. Before entering the class room he sent out some Chakra pulses to sense what was going on inside the room. A small smile appeared on Naruto's face underneath the mask. "_I really like this class._"

As usual Kiba Izu was shouting at someone while his loyal dog was sitting on his head. Shino Aburama was reading a book, and Hinata Hyuga, who was staring at Kiba, blushed. "_The heat her Chakra is signaling that she likes the loud dog boy._" A seat lower than Hinata sat Choij Akimichi a rather "Plump" boy who was talking to the lazy Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka.

Naruto headed into the class room and sat down besides Sasuke Uchiha one of Naruto's few friends.

"Naruto there you are." Sasuke said turning towards his friend as the blonde boy sat down on the seat.

Naruto had befriended the heir of the Uchiha-Clan, when Minato had taken Naruto with him when he visited the Uchiha-clan to see how they did after Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother, had killed the leaders of the Uchiha-clan with exception of his mother. Sadly the leaders also had been the top ninja of the clan this had let too much disgrace of the clan.

While Minato had talked to Sasuke's mother Mikoto, Naruto had begun to wander around a bit, trying to learn more about this new location. Outside he had found Sasuke who was training himself. The young Uchiha thought that Naruto was an intruder and had challenged him to a fight, that had ended in a draw. After that the two of them became good friends.

Many of the girls in the class looked to Sasuke with loving smiles or at Naruto with jealously and anger that the freak of the class sat next to Sasuke and not them.

While Naruto was lost in thoughts someone else sat down at Naruto's left side. It was Sakura Haruno the girl with pink hair, she was an quiet and shy girl who usually was just reading a book. She was Naruto's best friend, the two of them had met when Naruto had defended her from some bullies, who were teasing the girl about her apparently huge forehead, on one of his first days in the academy. They had quickly become friends afterwards.

Sakura was an orphan, her parents had been traveling merchants traveling with a caravan from city to city. On their way to Konoha the caravan had been attacked by bandits. Little Sakura was the only survivor the Konoha ninja had found. Sakura hide a lot of her abilities form the rest of the class, she had an excellent control over her Chakra, so good that she had an innate ability to use techniques to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. Naruto didn't question her why she hide her abilities, as he too hide a lot from their classmates.

Both Sasuke and Sakura often came home with Naruto, Kushina and Minato threated the two as their own children. "Mom asked if you two would come over tonight to celebrate. She would also like it Mikoto would come."

"Of course we will be there!" Sasuke said grinning.

Sakura looked up from her book. "I-I w-will d-d-definitely c-come. " She said with a smile.

At that point Iruka entered the classroom, Iruka was a man of average height and build. He had brown hair that he keeps in a ponytail, and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose. Iruka was without doubt Naruto's favorite teacher, the scarred Chunin had helped the boy work past his eyesight by learning him how to read braille and learned him function in the outside world, Iruka was more than just a teacher he was one of Naruto's best friends and like Yamato an older brother like figure.

"Alright class settle down…" But most of the students either didn't hear him or ignored the scarred-Chunin. "BE QUIET!" Iruka yelled using his big head Jutsu, as soon as the class had calmed down Iruka continued.

"As you all know, today is the day of the graduation exam. You've all been training hard the past few years. Now it is your time to show us what you have learned to prove you can become a Genin of Konoha!" Iruka informed the class, while looking over them.

None of the students said a word, which was a rare sight. Everyone in the classroom knew the importance of the day. They listened to everything Iruka said too make sure they knew everything they needed to graduate.

"Your test is divided into three parts. The first test is a written exam based on information you have been taught over the years in the academy. The second part is a test on your accuracy and skill with weapons. The final part is a test on the required jutsu. You must be able to perform all three jutsu perfectly in order to pass that part of the test and graduate!" The scarred-chunin explained.

"We shall begin with the written exam now. During the test I want absolute silence." Iruka spoke up again as he started to hand out papers to students. "Naruto Mizuki is waiting for you outside for the oral exam, good luck."

Naruto frowned, he didn't like Mizuki and that feeling was mutually. Mizuki's chakra reminded Naruto of Orochimaru and Mizuki hated the Kyuubi and everything that has something to do with it so including the Namikaze family. Naruto sighed and went outside the classroom.

000

As soon as Naruto and Mizuki sat alone in a classroom, Mizuki shoved a sheet with braille on it to Naruto. "You read the questions out loud and tell the answers to me, now start." Naruto began to read the questions with his fingers.

**Part 1. History.**

**1. Name the Hokage's in order from first to fourth.**

**2. Why is the first Hokage also known as the God of Shinobi?**

**3. Name two villages that are allies of Konoha.**

**4. Why was Orochimaru of the Sannin exiled from Konoha?**

**5. Which two clans formed an alliance to create Konoha?**

**6. Who did Konoha fight during the third Shinobi world war?**

**7. Name the Sannin.**

**8...**

Naruto answered these questions with ease. "_This is a bit too easy for many of our class…I thought dad wanted to make the academy exams harder?_" The blonde boy thought as he read the second paper.

**Part 2. Ninjutsu**

**1. what are the five Chakra natures?**

**2. Write down one jutsu for:**

**a) Earth nature**

**b) Water nature**

**c) Fire nature**

**d) Wind nature**

**e) Lightening nature**

**3. ….**

000

The second part of the exams went also relatively easy for Naruto hitting the marks with nearly all of his Kunai and Shuriken.

Sakura did very well in comparison to some of the other girls from the class, only Ino and Hinata did better, the latter had an almost perfect score but had missed one Kunai when she got distracted when Kiba cheered her on.

The lazy Shikamaru did as he always did scoring just high enough to pass. And lastly it was Sasuke's turn. The black-haired boy concentrated and hit the marks with all of his Kunai and shuriken scoring a perfect mark. This earned him a loud applause from almost everyone.

000

"And now it is now time for the third and final test." Iruka said standing for the group. "Please follow the instructor when he calls your name. After you finish, whether you pass or fail, you will be asked to leave the building. You can wait for friends outside if you want to. First up: Shino Aburame!"

Naruto watched as Shino headed out the room without a sound and followed Iruka. "_So fare everything went well but if one messes up the final test he or she can fail the whole exam…I must make sure I don't make any mistake._"

"Chouji Akimichi!" The instructor called, a few minutes later, out to the boy who quickly ate the rest of his chips and walked after the instructor.

"_As excpected of Shino…he did pass very fast._"It took a little longer in comparison to the Aburame heir, but the instructor eventually came back and called out the next name. Names continued to be said. More and more students continued to head on out of the room. A certain tension and nervous feeling seemed to grow in the room with each student that left.

Even Naruto began to feel a little nervous, but finally his name was called out."Naruto Namikaze!"

"Good luck." Sasuke said encouraging his friend.

Naruto nodded back to his friend. "You too Sasuke."

"Hn." The Uchiha nodded.

Naruto looked at Sakura who was reading her book seemingly very calm, but his senses told him she was nervous. Naruto patted her shoulder. "Don't worry Sakura." The pink haired girl looked up to him with her green eyes, Naruto smiled at her before walking after the teacher.

Naruto followed the instructor as he led him into a small room in another hallway of the academy. Inside, there was a large table where the teachers at the academy were sitting at. Naruto recognized Iruka and Mizuki, the other teachers in the room where unknown to him. In front of Iruka, on the table lay the Konoha forehead-protectors. Naruto eyed them. "_How should I wear it?_" The blonde boy wondered.

One of the teachers coughed. "Naruto Namikaze, please perform the three academy jutsus required to pass the test. First, the Substitution Jutsu. Trade places with a log that's placed in the corner of the room." Naruto didn't recognize the teacher but did as he was asked to.

He send out some signals to check. There were indeed logs in the corner of the room. Naruto nodded to the teacher and vanished in a poof of smoke. A log was seen in his place while the boy was currently in the corner of the room, sitting on a different log.

"_Without hand signs? As expected of you Naruto!_" Iruka mentally noted, a proud smile on his face at the work of his student. Some of the teachers looked impressed, they had expected no less from the son of the Fourth Hokage. However some teachers like Mizuki frowned at the so called scared "freak" as they called the brother of the Kyuubi host.

"Very good. Now, the second jutsu: the Transformation Jutsu. Please turn into a copy of one of the teachers in the room." A different teacher said this time.

"Very well." Naruto said with a nod. The boy made the necessary hand-seals and soon vanished in another poof of smoke. In his place stood Umino Iruka. The man was an identical version of the academy teacher in every way. His height and body stature was exact, as was his clothing.

"_He even got my scar just right as well!_ " Iruka noticed. He then coughed a little before speaking.

"Very well done Naruto. Considering that it is me, I can tell that you did an excellent job and could probably pass of as me!" Naruto dropped the transformation after his teacher's words.

"Now, the final jutsu." Mizuki spoke up. "The Clone Jutsu. Please, make as many clones as you can in the room."

Naruto send out some signals to get a better idea of the teachers mood. Naruto had learned that someone's Chakra reveal one's emotions. Iruka, who was looking at him with pride, send of his fatherly Chakra while Mizuki's Chakra was filled with disbelieve and anger. The other teachers where either pleased or angry.

"_Well let's do this_" Naruto thought, he took a breath and used the Clone Jutsu filling the room with other Naruto's.

"Naruto I must inform you that you….Have passed the graduation exam with flying colors!" Iruka informed the boy proudly as he picked up a Konoha forehead protector and tossed it to the boy. "Congratulations! You are now an official Genin!" Naruto caught it and contemplated where to wear thy protector. He tied it around his neck, bowed to the teachers and walked out of the room.

Mizuki was frowning. "_I'm sure that I made it so that Naruto couldn't move the logs…How did he do it! This ruins my plans!_" Mizuki screamed in his head.

The white-haired Chunin took a deep breath, calming down his inner rage. "_I have to calm down. This doesn't foil my plans, it is just a momentary sit back. I just have to adept some details…_" Mizuki decided to get out of the room and give himself a minute or so to think on how to change his plan. He stood from his seat and turned to the other teachers.

"I believe my part for today is mostly done, we only have a few more students left and I expect them to pass as well! Anyway, I told you guys I had a prior engagement today, so I'm going to have to head to it now. If you will excuse me!" He told them. The other teachers nodded at their co-worker's words and watched as he walked out of the room. Mizuki was working out a new plan inside his head. "_Yes this should work._"

000

Naruto was waiting for Sasuke and Sakura to turn up. Soon both of them turned up Sasuke was wearing his protector in the traditional way, and Sakura had tied on top of her head in such way that it so that it accentuated her face. Sasuke smirked as soon as he saw Naruto and walked towards him followed by Sakura. "It feels great to be Genin not?"

Naruto nodded "Indeed. What shall we do for now?" The three friends contemplated what to do when a voice suddenly called out.

"Naruto, can you wait a second?" The three graduated students turned around to see their Sensei, Mizuki was now walking out of the academy. He was looking over at them, more specifically Naruto. He obviously needed to talk to him for a second.

"Sure Mizuki-Sensei." The boy said to him before turning to his friends. "I will be back soon, in the meantime try to think about something we could do when I get back."

Sasuke and Sakura nodded and Naruto then walked over to Mizuki. "_What would Mizuki-Sensei want from me?_ " The Chunin then started to walk off a little bit away from anybody that could possibly overhear their conversation, Naruto followed right behind him.

"Is something wrong Mizuki-Sensei?" Naruto asked when they both finally stopped walking.

"Yes there is. Naruto you must promise me that you will tell anyone about what I say understood." Mizuki informed him.

Naruto frowned. "_What would be so important?_"

Mizuki quickly looked around and came closer to Naruto. "I have the suspicion that one of the academy teachers is a traitor who is after closely guarded secret of the village." Mizuki took another quick look around. "I have found out that someone plans to steal the Scroll of Seals and use a technique from it to kill your sister."

Naruto frowned at Mizuki with a serious expression on his face. " Are you sure?"

Mizuki nodded. "The problem is that I can't prove it yet, but I have thought of a way to do it. Now listen closely…"

000

"So you're telling us that Mizuki-Sensei wants you to steal the Scroll of Seals from the Hokage's Office for as a way to lure out the traitor?" Sasuke asked Naruto. When the blonde boy nodded in response, the Uchiha sighed. "If this isn't a trap I will eat one of Sakura's books."

Right after he finished his conversation with Mizuki, Naruto met up with his friends and the three of them went to Sasuke's home to be sure no one else would be around, as Mikoto was busy leading the clan. As soon as they had arrived Naruto told his friends about what happened.

"That's what I thought as well. There's no way that my father would someone get close to Homika, she has more ANBU members stalking her than Sasuke has fan-girls." Naruto mumbled in response.

Sasuke made a gaging sound when Naruto mentioned the fan-girls, while Sakura laughed. "T-That w-would b-be impossible N-Naruto, after a-all even the o-older females in our v-village like S-Sasuke." Sasuke and Naruto shuddered at the thought.

Not long ago an attractive girl had been following Sasuke, and even the stoic Uchiha had to admit that she was very cute. But Naruto and Sakura had found out that in reality the girl was a woman in her fifty's trying to married Sasuke and get hold of the boy's fortune.

"In any case we need to think about Mizuki." Sasuke spoke up, changing the subject. "What could be his goal, by letting Naruto steal the scroll and lure out a traitor who wants to kill Homika…"

Suddenly Sakura's eyes lit up. "I-I think I know i-it! I once heard M-Mizuki and a civilian t-talk about the h-hatted Demon-brat…" Naruto punched the wall at the mention of the nickname some villagers had given Homika, Sakura gulped before she continued. "I-It seemed t-that Mizuki-Sensei r-really hated her, so I t-think that h-he partly told the truth to N-Naruto."

Sasuke and Naruto widened their eyes. "You mean that Mizuki himself is the traitor!…He wants me to steal the scroll and take it out of the village. At our meeting spot I was supposed to hand him the scroll and after I had given it to him…He would have killed me, before going after Homika and killing her." Naruto said angrily.

"That bastard." Sasuke hissed, he clenched his fist. Sasuke wouldn't admit it but he really liked Homika, she was like his little sister and constantly followed him around when Sasuke was at the Namikaze household.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at Sakura. "Do you have a plan?" Naruto asked, Sakura nodded. "Yes listen closely… "

000

Mizuki was very pleased with himself not only would he receive the Scroll of Seals, he would also kill the Demon-Brat and her freaky-brother. Mizuki continued to move through the forests around Konoha, searching for the clearing he told the boy earlier. After a few minutes of searching, the white-haired Chunin found him there, holding a large scroll.

"Naruto! I here! Did you receive the scroll?" Mizuki whispered making himself visible to the boy, he smirked in pleasure when he saw Naruto wielding the scroll on his back. "You really did it. You got the scroll. Now we only have to wait for the traitor."

Naruto only nodded while looking at Mizuki. "_One of the best points after this will be the fact that I never have to look in those damn eyes of him again…they just rub me the wrong way, like he looks at you…but at the same time he doesn't._" Mizuki rubbed his chin. "You know Naruto maybe it would be safer if you gave the scroll to me."

Naruto shook his head. "You know Mizuki-Sensei…Homika told me an interesting story today."

Mizuki raised his eyebrow. "And what would that be?" The white haired Chunin reached with his hand to one of the Fuma-Shuriken on his back, knowing Naruto could probably not see it.

"She told me that during the classes, you failed her while she was sure she had a pretty high mark. She told our father to check it out…And guess what after dad let Iruka-Sensei grade it she had passed the test…Also Homika told me that this was not the first time such a thing happened, you apparently always bully and terrorize her during the classes."

"Nice story but give me the scroll Naruto. It will be much safer this way." Mizuki said impatient.

Naruto shook his head again. "I don't really think I should do that Mizuki-Sensei…or should I say Hench-man of Orochimaru?"

Mizuki jumped back. "How?!" He nearly screamed. "How did you know?!"

"Your Chakra…it is just as fool as that of that pale snake."

Mizuki threw the Fuma-Shuriken at Naruto, who dodged it calmly, and used the hidden mechanism hidden in his sleeve to shoot a small scroll in his right hand.

Naruto opened the scroll and bite his thump and smeared blood over the seal, unsealing his dear Kusarigama. "It has been sometime since I used you."

Mizuki blinked at Naruto who was now wielding a custom Kusarigama. The pole of the Kama part was around a meter long and the scythe was at least fifty centimeter long, the chain with the weighted end was with easy around the three meters. "Did you know Mizuki-"Sensei" My dad had forbidden me to use my Kusarigama while I was still in the academy…But know that I have graduated I can use it as I please."

Mizuki began laughing loudly. "You?! Use such an overgrown garden tool?! Don't make me laugh-" Mizuki was cut off when the weighted end of the chain embed itself into the tree behind him, narrowly missing the traitors head. Over his cheek was a deep cut, Mizuki glanced sideward to the weighted end. It was in the shape of a kunai.

Mizuki quickly jumped away. "_If that would have hit me I would have been dead!_" Suddenly Mizuki felt the chain warp around his leg and throw him of balance. The Kama sliced into the ground just in front of Mizuki.

"You really shouldn't have threatened to kill Homika. Now I have to permanently hurt or kill." Naruto said in such a dark tone that it was clear he was being serious about it.

Mizuki desperately took a bottle from his jacket and ingested it, on his right shoulder a seal appeared and Mizuki gained more muscles and tiger stripes.

Naruto jumped back and quickly unwrapped the chain of his weapon. "_I have seen this before…This is one of Orochimaru's seals!_ "

Mizuki roared like a tiger and began attacking Naruto. Naruto blocked the attacks with his chain, and kicked Mizuki in his stomach. The white haired traitor only grunted before giving Naruto a powerful kick in his side.

"You though you could take me one?" Mizuki roared.

"**Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu!**" Mizuki was hit by the fireball and he yelled in pain before jumping out of the fire. "Did you really think he would come alone? Think again." Sasuke who stood on the branch of a tree taunted.

Mizuki looked at the two boys, and took the bottle again drinking the rest of the substance inside of it. This time Mizuki transformed into a tiger like human with sharp claws. He jumped towards Sasuke who barely dogged.

"_He is fast!_" Shot it throughout the dark haired boys head. Mizuki was about his Sasuke when Naruto threw the kama part of the Kusarigama and gave Mizuki a deep gash over his arm. Mizuki howled in pain and began attack Naruto in blind rage, he grabbed the boy by his throat and pushed him against a tree.

"Any last request before I end you pathetic life brat?"

"C-C-Can you p-pull down my m-m -mask?" Naruto asked sounding weakly.

Mizuki grunted and ripped of Naruto's mask revealing the boys scarred face. "**Dokuton: Blinding Pepper Milk Jutsu**" From his mouth Naruto spit a sour milk-like substance in Mizuki's eyes. The traitor dropped Naruto and began screaming when the substance burned in his eyes.

"This way sir. " Sakura let some Shinobi including Minato and Iruka towards the clearing. Minato smiled at the two boys, while some Shinobi took away Mizuki.

"Good job guys I am proud of you." Sasuke and Naruto nodded, their plan had been successful. Naruto would take the scroll and bring it to Mizuki and Sasuke would follow him, the two boys would distract Mizuki while Sakura would inform the Hokage.

"Lets go home, Kushina is waiting with Mikoto and Homika for dinner…Iruka why don't you come to?"

"M-Me?" Iruka pointed at himself.

"Yes you, I am sure Naruto and Homika would like it if their favorite teacher would eat with them." Minato moved closer to Iruka. "Besides Kushina told me to make sure that you would come, so please come." Minato sighed and patted Iruka on his shoulder in relief, when the brown haired teacher nodded.

Naruto chuckled, his father the famous Yellow Flash and Fourth Hokage who was afraid of his own wife. Minato fake glared at his son. "Just you wait Naruto, in the future you will understand why wives can be the most scary thing in this universe." Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura began walking away while laughing loudly. Minato shook his head and walked behind them followed by Iruka.

000

Later that night Naruto lay down on his bed, the dinner had been very fun, although he barely had eaten anything. "_Tomorrow the Genin teams will be revealed…I wonder with who I will be in a team and who our Jonin-Sensei will be._"

000

Late that night Minato was working in his office at their home, Kushina came inside rubbing her eyes. "Minato dear shouldn't you go to sleep?" Kushina asked surpressing a yawn

Minato shook his head. "One of our Jonin who has been absent for over two years has returned from his mission."

Minato handed Kushina one of the files on his desk. "I want him to be Jonin-Sensei of team seven, and the sudden change in the roster takes a lot of work."

Kushina looked tiredly at the file that her husband had handed her. When she read the name her eyes widen. "He is back?"

Minato nodded. "Shinji Senju, the last living relative of Tsunade and the third grandson of the Second Hokage."

**/**

_As you might notice there are some changes mainly in Sasuke and Sakura's personality._

_Next the easiest way to describe Naruto's chakra sight is the same, as the way Lucario in the eight Pokémon movie uses his aura to look around himself._

_Also next chapter the introduction of Shinji Senju the Jonin-Sensei. _

_Read and Review please I will take ideas and suggestions gladly in consideration also please point out spelling and grammar mistakes I made._

Edited.


	3. Shinji Senju

_**Chapter 3: Shinji Senju **__**Naruto © Kishimoto**_

"From this day forward, you are all genin of Konoha. As one of your academy teachers, I just want to let you all know how proud I am of you." Iruka said to the class with a smile on his face. "You've all done excellent in your studies and training. I believe with all my heart that this may be one of the finest classes Konoha has ever produced, and I can't wait to see what extraordinary shinobi you all will become in the future!"

Nearly every student in the classroom smiled at their now-former sensei's words. Naruto however was lost in thought. "_I wonder who will be my teammates…_" The blonde boy looked around the classroom. "_Seeing the class some of the teams will be obvious…They will recreated the famous Ino-Shika-Cho, by putting Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji in one team. Placing Kiba, Shino and Hinata together would make a very good tracking team…than the only thing that still misses is the combat team. Which logically would be Sasuke and me with Sakura as our backup…yes that will be the most logic course of action and dad is a man of logic._"

"Now, I'm going to start reading off the team names! Pay attention closely, because I will _not_ repeat them!" Iruka informed everyone. "Now...Team One..."

This continued for a while, Naruto didn't pay any attention to what was being said completely lost in thoughts. "Next is Team Seven!" Iruka continued reading. "Naruto Namikaze..."

Naruto lifted his head at the mention of his name.

"...Sakura Haruno..." Iruka continued. "_I thought so, in this case I already know who our last teammate will be._" Naruto smirked inwardly, he gave a thump up to Sakura who sat next to one of her few friends Ino. Sakura who had hidden herself again behind a book smiled brightly. "...and Sasuke Uchiha!" Iruka concluded.

"Lucky you." Ino whispered to Sakura who nodded back happily that she was in the same team as her two best friends.

"Team eight: Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga and Shino Aburame!" Iruka continued.

Kiba cheered loudly and hugged a blushing Hinata who fainted due the close contact with her crush. Once again, Iruka waited for class to quiet down before he continued to read. Naruto became lost in thoughts again thinking out possible strategies he could come up with that would benefit his team. He only paid attention to the last team Iruka read off.

" Team Nine is still running so last but not least Team Ten: Ino Yamanaka, Couji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara!" Iruka concluded. "Well, now that you all know your teams, you are free to take an hour break for lunch. You will come back here to meet up with your Jonin Sensei. You are dismissed for now!" Iruka informed the students.

All of the ex-students nodded in response to their sensei's words and began to walk out of the classroom. Kiba who was closed to the door reached for the door latch, when the door was suddenly slammed open. In the door opening stood a very intimidating man. Several students gasped when they saw him.

The man was very tall and looked just like the Second Hokage only with light brown hair and without the face markings. He even wore the same armor only in red colors, he had a thin pipe that was a called Kiseru in his mouth and wore a large scroll on his back.

He looked at Kiba who still stood in front of him with his mouth wide open, the stranger patted the dog boy on his head before walking into the classroom. He stood still on Iruka's usual spot behind the desk and took a long trek of his kiseru while looking at the students. He breathed out the smoke in a particularly way that it formed letters above him. Konoha's Lone artist.

"I am Shinji Senju, Sensei of team seven." The man introduced himself.

"Now, Naruto Namikaze, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha follow me. We will begin our meeting and discuss protocol. Let's go." The room fell into a deathly silence. Pretty much every student was gawking at the man standing in front of them in surprise, annoyance, or fear.

Sakura fell in the last category, she sank as low as possible and hide her face with her book. "_He…He…He seems so strong, it is like he could snap me with two of his fingers_."

Sasuke looked at the man, with a pleased smirk. "_This man a Senju? Well whatever works with the Hokage. But at least we have a strong looking Sensei._"

Naruto send out chakra pulses to the man. "_His chakra…it is so enormous and dense compared to my own reserves it seems like an ocean…But the feeling it sends out is one of friendship and compassion…It reminds me a bit of granny Tsunade._"

"Um...Senju-Sama? You do know that the Genin are allowed to have a lunch break for an hour right? The meeting with their sensei after the lunch is over..." Iruka said nervously.

The light-brown haired man looked sideward at the smaller teacher.

"I know…but I have decided that we are having lunch together and discuss what is necessary at the same time. Killing two birds with one stone." The Senju began walking out of the classroom but stopped in front of the door, he looked at his three students. "What are you waiting for… an invitation? Follow me."

Sakura looked at Naruto who nodded and stood up following their Jonin-Sensei out of the room, his pink haired friend quickly walked after him, followed by an not so amused Sasuke.

000

Shinji Senju let his team to a small park located somewhere around the north-east border of Konoha. In the middle of the park stood a traditional teahouse, it stood on the shore of a semi-large pond and in the water floated several water-lilies.

Inside the teahouse was it simply decorated, some paintings where plastered to the wall and the furniture was also fairly simple. However Sasuke who was used to live wealth quickly noted that each painting was made by a very famous painter, who also had designed the furniture for in his own house. "_Arg what was his name again?_" Sasuke thought.

The waiters where dressed in traditional kimonos and did their job very gracefully and as soon as the team set a foot inside the building, a woman with black hair and dressed in a deep green kimono walked towards them. A smile appeared on her face when she recognized the Jonin.

"Welcome Senju-Sama is this your Genin team?" The Senju nodded, the woman smiled and turned to the team.

"Welcome my name is Kaiya and this is the Koto teahouse, it is well known by artist, performers and the upper class of Konoha, and is your Sensei's most favorite place in in the city. Allow me to lead your table."

Team Seven followed the woman to their table, once they sat down Naruto began to send pulses towards his Sensei again. "_It is like I thought, the stronger or controlled a person's Chakra is the more clearly I can "see" them…I believe this is the first time since I can "see" someone's eye color other than mom, dad, Homika, granny or Sakura._"

Shinji rested his chin on his hand and looked at each of his students for a short while, Naruto looked back at him but the Senju knew that the boy was checking out his Chakra. Sakura did her best to hide herself from his view by hiding once again behind her book but occasionally looked at him over the edge of her book, but when he looked back at her she quickly hide herself again behind the book blushing. Sasuke looked at him curiousely, probably wondering what he would do next.

"_So I got "the experiment", a shy orphan girl and the "last of the Uchiha". Damn you Minato if I didn't knew better I would say this was some sort of punishment for my long absence._" The Jonin though and sighed inwardly.

000

Minato was in the middle of a very important meeting, that was about decide if Konoha would accept the alliance with Iwa. He suddenly sneezed very loudly and everyone in the room looked at their Hokage.

"Is everything alright Hokage-Sama?" The Iwa ambassador asked. Minato nodded.

"Yes, but I get the feeling someone is angry at me…I hope it is not Kushina." The Yellow Flash mumbled the last part. Kakashi who stood guard next to his old teacher chuckled softly. Minato coughed. "Well lets continue…"

000

"...Um...S-Sensei?" Sakura finally broke the silence, that had fallen over team Seven while they were waiting for their orders.

"What is it Sakura?" The man looked at her. Sakura mumbled something and hide behind her book again, the Senju looked with a raised eyebrow.

"What she meant to say was shouldn't you be going over the team protocol and stuff now? I mean, that's what you said we'd be doing." Sasuke said.

"I suppose you are right." Shinji sighed. "Fine…let's get this over with this before our food comes out

The three Genin nodded. "Very well, let's start with introducing ourselves to each other." Shinji said.

"But we already know each other." Pointed Sasuke out.

"But I don't know you." The light-brown haired man shook his head. "Introduce yourselves to me then."

"W-What do you want to know S-Sensei?" Sakura asked shyly. She was still intimidated by her new sensei.

"O just your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams…and add your favorite fighting style with it." Shinji answered. Sakura yelped and hide herself behind the book again, Shinji sighed and took the book from her.

"I would like to speak to Sakura not to a book." Shinji looked at the title.

"The tales of a roaming ninja? Good choice. Now why don't you go first? After you have finished I will give you back you book." Shinji put the book on the table.

"A-A-Alright." Sakura said nervously. "M-My name is S-Sakura Haruno. I l-like spending t-time with my friends. And...Um...I also l-like anko dumplings. I dislike b-bullies and p-people who j-judge e-each other." Sakura took a deep breath to calm herself a little.

"My hobbies are r-reading, s-spending time with my friends and p-playing trivia g-games. For my dream...I w-wouldn't mind having a family o-one day..." Sakura blushed dark red.

A few seconds after, her blush died down completely and her eyes gained more focus. "...but before that, I-I want to be a s-strong Kunoichi w-who is able to help her friends. I d-don't really h-have a f-favorite t-technique."

Shinji nodded "_Hmm...I need to work on that stutter and shyness, and also giver her confidence a little boost. But other than she seems okay._" Shinji silently praised. "Well done Sakura, next one up is…Naruto."

Naruto nodded. "My name is Naruto Namikaze. I like spending time with my friends and family especially my little sister. I also like ramen, especially miso ramen. I hate my bad-eyesight and scars. " Naruto scratched his arm at the mention of his scars.

"My hobbies are training, talking with my friends, and "watching" people around me. My dream is to become a respected Jonin. So that I can be useful to my dad, and maybe even become the next Hokage in the future. As for my favorite technique…I guess fighting with my Kusarigama."

"_Calm, simple and reserved. Just like Kakashi had predicted. I think I can work with this kid._" Shinji looked at Sasuke. "Your turn Sasuke."

"Hn…My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like my friends, direct family and the rest of my clan. I dislike Fan-girls and traitors. My hobbies are training and spending time with my friends and Clan members. As for my dream I want to find my brother and get some answers from him."

The Jonin looked at the Uchiha with narrowed eyes. "_Hmm he seems okay for an Uchiha. At the very least he doesn't hate his brother which I actually expected him to do…o grandfather would have turned in his grave if I actually had to train an Uchiha fallen to their curse of hatred._"

Sasuke looked at the Jonin. "Is there a problem?"

"No, no it is nothing…just thinking of something ironic." Shinji said nonchalantly.

At that point Kaiya came to them with a trolley filled with their order. "Here you all are, green tea and some slices of cheesecake."

When she handed out the plates she noticed the slight down cast mood of the Genin. As soon as the woman handed Shinji his plate she slapped the back of his head. "Shinji be nice to them! They are just children."

The Senju grumbled in response and took a small scroll and pencil from his pocked. While the team drank their tea and ate their cake, Naruto gave his slice to Sakura, the Senju began writing something down in neat, and graceful kanji.

When he was done he looked at his students. "I have written some poetry about you three, first up is Sakura."

Shinji looked at his scroll. "A small seed, with the potential to bloom to a beautiful flower. A small girl who lives with a loving smile, hidden behind the book. Sakura Haruno."

Shinji nodded to the embarrassed girl with a friendly smile. "Secondly Naruto. Looking at you, but not directly seeing you, crawled from the deep dark water to the land of light. The silent wonder Naruto."

Naruto blinked a few times. "_Why does he do poetry at a time like this?_"

Shinji chuckled when he saw Naruto's confused expression, before turning serious and looking at Sasuke.

"And lastly Sasuke. Born in the Clan of fire, proud heir to his clan. The boy who can walk two paths, Sasuke Uchiha the boy with potential."

Team Seven was confused, and not sure what they should do. "I guess it is my turn to introduce myself." Shinji stated.

"I am Shiji Senju, third grandson of the Second Hokage, I specialize in political missions. My likes are poetry, other kinds of art, and working on my Jutsu." He said bored.

"_Political missions…some of the highest and dangerous class of missions as they sometimes can decide the fate of an entire country._" Naruto though, his respect of the Jonin increasing.

"My hobbies.." Shinji continued. "Are practicing different forms of art, training and spending time at the teahouse. I dislike stuck-up clan people who look down on civilian Shinobi, the village council and a certain pervert who keeps chasing my niece. As for my favorite technique you will find out soon enough." Shinji took a long seep from his tea.

"Alright then, I am supposed to give you some sort of second test to see if you can make as a Genin team or something like that. But I won't waste our precious time on that. No instead I am going to give you a mission and based on your performance I will make a training schedule for such a hazardous training that you will be an excellent team once we are done." The Senju smirked.

Around the teahouse several whispers could be heard. "Those poor Genin….It seems this will be their first and last time here at the teahouse."

"B-But I have r-read t-that in the b-beginning teams t-take i-it more e-easy." Sakura stammered nervously.

Shinji nodded with a serious expression on his face. "I know but in my line of job, the missions are often even more dangerous than usual and I won't be able to keep an eye on you three the whole time."

Shinji gave each member of Team Seven a scroll. "Read the scroll carefully and follow the instructions to the letter." The Jonin lit his Kiseru.

"Meet me here, at 8:00am sharp." The Genin nodded and stood up to leave.

"Sakura could you wait for a moment?" Shinji asked his pink-haired student.

Sakura nodded uncertainly and sat back down. "I-Is there s-something w-wrong Shinji-Sensei?" she asked as soon as Naruto and Sasuke had left.

The Jonin shook his head. "No nothing is wrong….Yet; just read the scroll first."

Sakura opened the scroll and began reading, her eyes widening as she read it.

'_Meet me at the Koto Teahouse at 8:00am sharp, I will not wait for you if you are late._

_For the Mission I have made a list of nescacary items._

_1) A set of sharp new Kunai_

_2) A set of explosive notes_

_3) Two sealing scrolls containing food_

_4) One sealing scroll containing drink_

_5) one empty sealing scroll_

_6) clothes from the Kage Ninja shop: a black shirt, dark grey pants._

_Don't forget it. Shinji Senju'_

Sakura looked at Shinji. "S-Sensei I-I d-don't think I-I c-can afford t-this."

Shinji nodded. "I thought so, in that case come with me. I will buy it for you."

Sakura stammered "B-B-But t-that-"

"Will be necessary yes I know. Let's go." The Senju cut her off and began to walk out of the teahouse. Sakura hung her head and walked after him, feeling uncomfortable. 

000

During the shopping Sakura discovered three things about her Sensei. Frist of he had little patience for people who treated him like a king because he was a Senju. Secondly he had a huge dislike for the Hyuga main-branch, claiming that had begun to rot after the dead of the clan-leaders wife. Thirdly he liked small children, who also like the tall man back.

They were heading for the last thing on the list, the clothes, when a small group of six children spurt towards him. "Shinji! Shinji! You are finally back!"

Shinji smiled and squatted down in front of the children. "Yes indeed I am finally back. How are you all doing, Keiji, Mori, Rin, Goro…and who is this pretty young lady? I surely don't remember seeing her before."

The smallest child hide behind Keiji's, the tallest boy, back. The boy called Goro laughed. "Shinji you dummy that is little Sute who was only three when you left."

Shinji ushered the child to come closer. "A yes now I see it! It is little Sute." Shinji caressed the small girls cheek. "You have grown up Sute." The small girl hugged the tall man.

Shinji can you tell us about your long mission?!" Rin asked.

"Well it was a very hard mission and I had to fight a lot of bad guys. Let me tell you about it." The children listen to the story with their mouth wide open completely engrossed in the story.

"_Maybe he isn't as scary as I first thought._" Sakura thought as she listened to the story. Of How Shinji was the bodyguard of a princess in a country warped in a war where he constantly needed to save her from assassins.

000

A red blur ran over the rooftops of Iwagakure, skillfully making a giant jump before landing on one of the many wooden bridges in the town. "_O no I am late! Han-Sensei will have my head!_"

The red blur quickly jumped down the wooden bridge, while falling down it grabbed a pole and made several swirls around it, landing on the roof of a shop on Iwa's ground level it quickly ran towards the main gate. In front of the main gate stood a giant man wearing his signature red steam armor and red kasa, the tall man had his right hand tucked inside the dark grey kimono he wore over the armor.

"You are late Yui." The man said looking at the much smaller girl that had appeared in front of him.

"Sorry Han-Sensei but I was busy doing something and forgot the time." The girl scratched the back of her head.

Yui was a rather small girl with short messy brown hair, she wore a long sleeved dark-red shirt and dark grey pants and had a wide leather band system over the left shoulder and right side of her hips. Her forehead protector was tied around her forehead.

Han raised his eyebrow. "Yui what did you do?"

The brown haired girl grinned and revealed a long iron wire with a tag on the end. Grinning even wider she lit fire to the tag, the fire ran along the iron wire setting of several small paint explosions over the whole city.

"Lets go Sensei!" Yui said as she quickly ran out of the city, followed by Han who shook his head.

From the city several shouts could be heard about a damn half-bred girl.

_**/**_

_Not much of action in this chapter, but on the other hand the introduction of the two most important OCs _

_The Jonin-Sensei: Shinji Senju, a stern and strict Jonin with a weak spot for children._

_And Yui, a prankster like the original Naruto was who will be Naruto's lover in the future._

_Read and Review please I will take ideas and suggestions gladly in consideration also please point out spelling and grammar mistakes I made._


	4. A mission to Kill for

_**Chapter 4: A Mission to "Kill" for **__**Naruto © Kishimoto**_

Naruto was running toward the Koto Teahouse, he was running late due that Kushina and Homika kept telling him to be careful and to make sure he come back. "_They don't have to be so worried about me I can take care of myself…But it still feels nice to have someone worry about you, it shows they care._"

As soon as he arrived at the Teahouse, Naruto stormed inside. "I am here." He said out of breath.

"A Naruto you are just on time, and you are wearing your new attire very well. Now we only have to wait for Sasuke." Shinji said as he looked up from his book. Naruto nodded, his new attire consisted of a black shirt with long sleeves that hide his hands, dark grey pants that covered his feet, and of course the black mask that Kakashi had given him as a gift.

"G-Good morning Naruto." Sakura, who sat beside Shinji, spoke up softly, she eating some breakfast. Just like Naruto Sakura had changed her outfit. She wore just like Naruto a black shirt with long sleeves, and dark grey pants that reached to just under her knees.

Naruto noticed Sakura's rather happy mood, what was unusually because Sakura could usually hide her emotions from Naruto very well. "Is something wrong Sakura?" He asked a little confused

Shinji answered for Sakura who was hesitating to tell Naruto. "The orphanage kicked her out yesterday, claiming that now that she was a ninja she officially had become an adult and thus was not allowed to stay at the orphanage anymore." The Jonin took a sip of his tea.

Naruto was confused. "But then why is she happy?"

Shinji sighed. "Because I was with her at time, to pay for the items on the list I had given you. Now if you excuse me I am going to collect a certain Uchiha brat who seemingly intents to let us wait."

Naruto looked at Sakura. "What has Shinji-Sensei to do with your happiness?"

"B-Because he a-allowed me to s-stay with h-him u-until I-I have s-somewhere to l-live." Sakura said shyly.

"Really?" Naruto felt his respect of the Jonin increase. He had actually expected that the stern man ,who didn't seem to like idea of having a Genin team very much, would have just left Sakura there, something many others of Konoha's population would have done.

Sakura nodded. "Y-Yes S-Shinji-Sensei is a-actually r-really nice, h-he just d-doesn't s-show i-it." Sakura thought back to yesterday.

She had learned that Shinji lived not far from the Teahouse, in a huge mansion near the border of the town. There he had given her a room for just herself, something Sakura never had before, and after she had settle in a bit Shinji had made a very fancy dinner. When Sakura had asked him about it, Shinji had said. "Cooking is an art! And as an artist in many degrees, I have spent a lot of time to fully master this particularly form of art."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Sakura nodded. "A-Afterwards I h-had a-a very n-nice bath, a-and s-slept in a v-very s-soft bed."

The door was slammed open and Shinji entered the Teahouse again carrying an passed out Sasuke over his shoulder. Sasuke's clothes looked exactly like his old ones except for the different color scheme, it even had the Uchiha fan on the back…of course if you don't count the tears and holes in them. "What happened?"

"A group of fan-girls was trying to say goodbye to their object of lust. I had to rescue Sasuke from their claws." Shinji suddered as he lifted Sasuke from his shoulder. "Poor boy."

Shinji dropped Sasuke in the seat opposite of him and sat back down next to Sakura, who shook her raven haired friend awake. Sasuke shot up. "Fan-girls!" He shouted looking around in panic. It took a while to calm him down.

"Now that Sasuke is here and awake we can start our mission. But first things first, what do you know about political missions?" Shinji asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "That they are somehow related to politics."

"I had been your teacher at the academy I would have failed you for that answer." Shinji snapped. He looked at Sakura. "Sakura can you tell your teammates what political missions are." Sakura nodded.

"Political mission are some of the highest class missions that often involve doing things for the Daimyo or nobility of your country. Mostly they are missions that could are important to the country itself, such as: assassination of other nobles threating your country, delivering of very important letters that often can decided the fate of many people, and the escort of members of nobility." Sakura turned very red when she realized how much she had said and sunk in her seat.

"_She must be really happy to do something like that, last time was when mom first invited her to eat with us._" Naruto thought smiling.

Sasuke looked in amazement as Sakura. "_What did happened to make Sakura speak up like that? _"

Shinji chuckled a bit before turning serious. "That is correct Sakura well done, our mission will be lot easier of course. It would be impossible for you to do a such a serious mission yet, however the mission we are going to do is also important."

Shinji looked over his Genin. "We are going after a bandit camp located in the north west from here. The bandits have kidnapped a lot of woman and young girls, we are going to rescue them. Are there any questions?" The three Genin shook their heads.

"Then let us go, we will arrive at the bandit camp just after sunset." Shinji looked seriously at the Genin who didn't seem very worried about the mission. "You do realize that I won't be doing much killing tonight do you?"

Sasuke and Sakura widen their eyes and looked at each other, while Naruto remained indifferent.

000

Team 7 had arrived at a small clearing not far from the bandit camp, the three Genin had been quiet since Shinji had the mission, of course Team 7 consisted of quiet people but this was a different sort of quiet that the normal one, this one felt unnaturally. The implications of what the Genin were about to do weighing heavily on their shoulders.

Shinji nodded his head and started to lead them towards the bandit camp. From their spot they could already see and hear the camp. A large fire they was burning in the center of their tents who stood in a large circle. But what got the three Genin's attention was that the closer they got the louder the screams of woman and younger girls could be heard.

It was for this very reason that Shinji had chosen this particular group of bandits for his Genin's first kills. The bandits had kidnapped woman and girls from all over the fire country, and used them as sex-slaves. Daimyo himself had given the mission to Konoha. Kill all of the bandits and return the woman and girls safely towards Konoha.

Shinji had volunteered to the mission with his team because he wanted to show his team the reality of the Shinobi world and the mission they would do in the future. He wanted his team to understand why the bandits had to be killed and what would happen if they just freed the woman and left the bandits alive.

The closer they got to the camp to paler Sakura and Sasuke became, Naruto was seemingly lost in thoughts, remembering his time with Orochimaru. "_It has been a long time since I heard someone scream like that…I haven't heard it since Kakashi freed me and Yamato from the lab of that pale snake._"

When they arrived at the line of the clearing they could see the entire camp, there were about thirty to forty bandits, each one with a naked women or screaming for them to stop, begging them to leave them alone.

Over to the side of the camp in the shadows set up out of reach from the warmth the large fire created was a cage, filled with around thirty women both young and old. None of them had clothes on and they were all shivering from the cold night air as several men on the outside of the bars stood luring at them, reaching into the cage and grabbing them and pulling them to the side of the cage.

Shinji looked at his Genin. Sasuke had his eyes wide open, the boy was trembling in anger and disgust. Sakura had become as white as a sheet, and was clearly trying not to look away in horror. Naruto was so far his face revealed completely expressionless, but Shinji noticed that he had unsealed his Kusarigama and his hands were shaking.

"I want you to take a good look at this, this is the reality of the Shinobi world, now you know why we are going to kill these man. If we just freed the woman and let the bandits leave they would start again in a different country." Shinji made them watch for another few minutes before retreating further back into the trees, the Genin followed him a minute later.

"We have divided the tasks on the way here, are you ready?" The Genin nodded. "Very well move out and remember that I keep an eye on you all the time." Shinji sent his Genin a small, sad smile. "Good luck." Team 7 jumped into the bushes.

000

Sakura was terrified, her whole was body shaking as she mentally prepared herself for what she was about to do. It was her job to take care of the bandits around the cage and free the women while Sasuke would take care of the bandit leader and Naruto would attack the main group of the bandits. She realized that Shinji had given her the easiest job as she slipped throughout the bushed towards the cage.

Sakura gulped, right in front of her, with his back to the tree line was a large man with long black hair and no clothes on. She could smell him from her position in the bushes, sweat, blood and sex. It was enough to make her feel sick.

Sakura slipped out of the bushes, she made sure to stay in the man's shadow so that he couldn't see her. Sakura thrust her kunai into the bandits side right into his liver just like she had been taught in the academy. Tears falling down her face the whole time.

000

Sasuke was taking deep breathes as he hide in the corner of the largest tent of the camp. His task was to kill the leader.

He had slipped in when no one was looking and found the man asleep on a pile of sheets with a naked woman with long, messy brown hair chained to the post by a metal collar around her neck. She was covered in bruises and her eyes had a dead look to them.

Sasuke's blood began boiling at the sight of her, making him forget about his nervousness, he silently emerged from behind the crates with a kunai in his hand. He stopped above the man with his kunai in both hands above the man's heart and took a deep breath.

Sasuke could feel the eyes of the woman looking at him in shock as he brought the knife down and stabbed it into the sleeping man's chest.

000

Naruto stood on the side of the camp, with his Chakra pulses he had found out that both Sakura and Sasuke had made their first kill. "_Sakura..Sasuke… they feel so sad….but I can't help them right now…Shinji-Sensei will talk to them after the mission._"

Naruto walked towards a group of bandits that stood watch a little out of the camp.

One of them stood up and looked at the blonde boy in front of him, he pointed his sword at Naruto. "Who are you?"

Naruto took a deep breath. "I am no one." And with these words the twelve year old began slaughtering the bandits in cold blood.

000

Shinji looked from the top of a tree down on the bandit camp noting how each of the Genin at least made one kill. "_Time to put an end to this._"

The Jonin-Sensei threw a lot of very thin Senbon in the air. "**Jiton: Sure Senbon kill!**" The Senbon moved on Shinji's command and shot towards the bandits, piercing through their foreheads and giving them an instant kill by piercing their brains.

Shinji jumped from the tree into the camp he first went to Sakura. At first she didn't seem to see him, eyes fixed on the dead body of the man on the ground at her feet. Shinji pulled her close to him, feeling the girl would need a hug, Sakura began sobbing before she cried out loud, tears falling from her eyes.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Shinji stepped back. "We can talk later; right now these women need you. Remember the scroll in which I sealed many clothes for woman that I gave you?" Sakura nodded. "There should be enough clothes for all of the woman, make sure they get them."

Feeling slightly better now that she had something to do, Sakura made her way over to the cage door and started to pick the Sakura was busy with the lock, Shinji walked to the tent he had seen Sasuke sneak into.

Just as he was about to enter, the young Uchiha came running out of the tent and puked on the ground at his feet, blood on his face from the man he had killed as his blood burst out of his chest. Shinji bended down and patting the boy on the back. "Sasuke search the camp and seal anything that seems of use to you into your empty sealing-scroll." Sasuke stood up and whipped of the blood of his face with his sleeve before heading into the camp.

Lastly Shinji went to Naruto who stood completely still with about half of the bandits of the camp laying dead at his feet. "Is everything alright here Naruto?"

"Yes Sensei everything is fine…it sure has been some time since I killed someone." Naruto said.

Shinji nodded. "Alright then go help Sasuke seal useful things into your sealing scrolls."

000

After taking anything of value from the camp and moving away all of the woman, Shinji collected the explosive tags his students had bought and used them to blow up the camp.

The woman flinched away as soon as one of the male members of Team 7 came close to them, after what they been through Shinji would have been shocked if they didn't. So Sakura had been tasked to take care of them.

Sasuke had made a fire and was now just staring into it. Naruto wandered around a little, but made sure to stay away from the woman.

Shinji had sent a messenger hawk to Konoha to ask for transport for the women, going into little detail about what they had seen at the camp so that Minato knew to send only Kunoichi for the transport.

After making sure there were enough tents for the women, Team 7 sat down at the fire Sasuke had made. No one said anything; they just sat there in silence. Now that they finally sat down Sasuke and Sakura found themselves thinking back to what they had done, thinking about the lives they had taken. Naruto just looked into the direction of the woman keeping his full attention on them just in case.

Taking a deep breath, Shinji spoke up. "The first time I took a life for a mission I was nine years old. My team and I were returning from a simple delivering mission, the mission had gone well, very well even. But then on the way back we were suddenly attacked by a band of rough Shinobi. One of them went towards me thinking since I was the youngest and smallest that I would be an easy kill. The man stormed towards me, I don't know what his name was, or even remember what he looked like, all I remember is his blood hitting my face as I slammed my kunai into his chest."

The Genin looked at their Sensei in wonder.

"For the rest of the mission I didn't talk to anyone, nothing my Sensei or teammates said worked. I kept asking myself, why did I kill him? I saw his blood on my hands, but no matter what I did I couldn't wash it off." Shinji paused a for a short while looking up at the sky.

"When I got back to the village I went straight to my niece, nephew, and my niece fiancée; my only living family members at the time. As soon as I saw her she pulled me in a tight hug and I cried for nearly two hours. But then she began talking to me, explaining that it was for the best that I killed him, otherwise he would have killed me and maybe many more people in the future."

Shinji looked at his team. "I let you kill this soon to let you face reality, but also to protect you."

Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto who nodded. The two Genin understood why their Sensei had brought them here, why he had made them make their first kills so soon when other teams probably wouldn't have to until their first year had passed. It was to protect them.

Thinking about what he had said, Sakura and Sasuke were not sure how they would have reacted if their first kill had been like his, unprepared, without knowing that it was going to happen. At least they had had time to prepare themselves. He wanted them to do this at a time he could help them, to make sure they got through it and so he could be there for them.

Shinji had been prepared for many reactions from the two, shouting, crying, he expected them to hate him for what he had made them do.

What he wasn't expecting was for Sakura to come over and hug him with all her might, or the words she whispered as fresh tears started to fall from her eyes.

"T-Thank you Shinji-Sensei. Y-You r-really are v-very k-kind."

Sasuke managed to smirk a little. "You are not bad…For a Senju. And besides if we had discovered that we couldn't do the killing later on in our carrier and have to quit thanks to that, than all the training and missions we would have done beforehand would have been a big waste of time."

Shinji stammered and turning slightly red. "You are not bad for a bunch of brats your selves…and I guess…that I don't mind being your Sensei." Shinji coughed returning to his stern personality. "In any case, it will take about two-three days for the wagons to arrive and about the same time to go back. During that time I am going to plan a training schedule for when we get back. But for now rest and think about what I have said."

The Genin nodded. "I will take the first watch." Naruto volunteered.

Shinji nodded. "Alright wake me up in two hours."

000

About two hours latter Shinji opened his eyes, he had not really been asleep more in a light slumber. He got up from his spot on the ground and listened to the sounds around him. "_Well it is about time to switch with Naruto, time to get up._" Shinji began searching for Naruto who seemingly was wandering around the camp.

Shinji found him sitting on a branch of a tree, as soon as Shinji approached him Naruto looked in his direction. "You are already awake Shinji-Sensei? I was just about to wake you up."

Shinji sat down besides Naruto, and looked at the tents of the woman. "Your team did very well today Naruto most kids your age would have been traumatized right now, or at least cry about what they just did. I think Sakura and Sasuke did both very well…However I noticed that you didn't even seemed bothered by killing bandits…"

Naruto sighed. "The first time I killed someone I was five, Orochimaru wasn't in the base at that time and neither was Yamato. Some of the other subjects where jealous of me, jealous how much time Orochimaru spent on me instead of them. So they decided to kill me and let it look like I had committed suicide. The came to my cell, five of them, while I was asleep. Suddenly I was lifted from my bed and thrown against the wall of my cell. And they continued doing that, kicking me, hurting me and throwing me across the room, until I breathed out a lot of poison at the same time. At that point I had yet to learn how to control my Chakra pulses and Literal Line, so while they were slowly dying and screaming as a result of the poison. I sat there in complete darkness not knowing what was happening around me, and only hearing the screams. After that time many more of the other subjects tried to kill me, and I killed all of them instead. That is why I don't feel bothered by killing…I grew up with it."

Shinji patted Naruto on his shoulder. "I see thanks for sharing this with me Naruto, I will keep it in mind for in the future. Now go get some sleep."

Naruto nodded and went to his teammates.

Shinji lit his kiseru and blew out some smoke forming three words. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto. "_This will be a good team…they have much potential._ "

000

Yui ran after her Sensei throughout the earth country. "Sensei how long until we reach our destination?" The brown haired girl whined, Han sighed he had been counting how many times she asked that same question the last few hours, by now she had reached two-hundred

"Not long now Yui, see that clearing in the distance?" The girl nodded. "That is where we will meet with the ANBU and receive our mission."

"Yes! What is our mission Sensei?" The girl yelled eagerly doing a 1800 turn in her mood.

Han grumbled. "_Why am I stuck with such a loud student?_" Yui looked at him with her eyes pleading for an answer. "I don't know for certain Yui, the only thing that I know is that the ANBU division we are meeting up with is hunting a dangerous group of criminals who has shown up in our country.

Yui cheered. "Alright I get to destroy bad guys!" Han shook his head.

As soon as they reached the clearing a ANBU member came to them, the Iwa ANBU all had Yokai shaped masks. The leader of them stepped towards Han. "Han who is the kid? We could hear her while you two where still at least a mile away."

"She is my student, Yui." Han looked down on the ANBU-captain he didn't like the tone of the masked man.

The ANBU-captain looked at Yui, who at the moment was having a one-way conversation with another ANBU member. "Just keep her in check will you and make sure she doesn't foil the mission."

Han glared at the ANBU-captain. "You worry about your ANBU, I will worry about Yui. It that clear?" The killing-intent Han sent off was enough to let the ANBU-captain drop on his knees. Han took the mission scroll from the captains pocket. "You and the other ANBU will wait here while Yui and I take care of them. Yui! Let's go!" Han took one last glance at the ANBU-captain. "Find us in about an hour the location of the criminals." The captain nodded meekly.

When the ANBU arrived an hour later at the abandoned village the criminals had used as an hideout, their eyes widen underneath their masks. Where first stood an rather large village was now only some rumble left of the buildings. The ANBU found Han stading at the outskirts of the village. The criminals lay spread over the ground as mummified corpses

"What happened here?" The ANBU-captain asked in wonder. Han only pointed at Yui who came walking towards them.

"Han-Sensei how did I do? I destroyed the bad guys like you said." Yui said cheerfully. She looked at the ANBU-Captain. "Hiya ANBU-baka! How do you like my work?"

The Captain looked at the village, it was in complete ruins with many burning holes and mummified corpses laying around, the Captain gulped. "It looks like demon or something rampaged throughout the village."

Yui nodded. "Exactly!" This earned her the looks of all the ANBU members.

The captain looked at Han. "Han who is this kid?"

"My student." Was the only think the tall man said.

_**/**_

_Thanks for the positive reviews this has motivated me to write another chapter so quickly, I hope you have enjoyed it._

_This chapter is more emotional than the others, Shinji let the Genin kill on their very first mission without any training given by him. To protect them and let them see the reality of the Shinobi world._

_Also as you have noticed in the last parts of the chapters Yui and Han will appear and you read a bit about their story until they meet Team 7 _

_Read and Review please I will take ideas and suggestions gladly in consideration also please point out spelling and grammar mistakes I made._


	5. Toward Iwa we go!

_**Chapter 5: Towards Iwa we go! **__**Naruto © Kishimoto**_

The outer forest of Konohagakure was unnaturally quiet at this time of day. The wind barely breezed through the leaves and nary a creature made the slightest sound for they could sense danger over the horizon. It was somewhere around lunch time when Team 7 slipped throughout the forest, jumping from tree to tree and hiding in the bushes. They silently followed a shadow that was creeping on the forest floor. The Genin trio dashed to next set of trees once the shadow turned its back to them, proceeding following in absolute silence.

"This is Sasuke, arrived at point B." Sasuke Uchiha said into his radio receiver silently.

"T-This is S-Sakura, arrived at point C-C." Sakura Haruno answered shortly after.

"This is Naruto, arrived at point A." Naruto Namikaze responded a few moments longer than the others.

"What took you so long Naruto?" Shinji Senju asked over the radio.

"Some stupid tree didn't sent back my Chakra pulses I walked dead right into it." Naruto grumbled dryly, earning some snicker from his teammates.

In the distance Shinji rolled his eyes. "All right team we've got our prey. Just how much distance is he away?"

"About five meters." Naruto answered seriously. "I'm ready to go."

"Ready." Was Sasuke's short reply.

"S-Same here." Sakura nodded.

"Ok, we've found our foe." Shinji said cautiously. "Ready?...Go!"

The Genin trio pounced on their leader's command, leaving the security of their hiding stations. The poor cat didn't know what hit it when tree humans suddenly jumped at it. But before the target had the chance to do anything, Naruto scrambled close and wrapped his arm around the creature's torso to prevent any chances of escape.

Naruto grumbled as he looked down at his capture: the Demon cat from the netherworld, Tora. "_What is it with this Demon Cat and its running away?_"

This was Team 7's fifth mission to collect the same cat, that easily could be recognized due its red ribbon around its ear. There was a shared animosity shared between the cat and Naruto, both having no pleasure to be in the other's company. Shinji had speculated that since the cat had been around Shinobi so much it probably had picked up some Chakra-sensing skills to avoid capture, Naruto who constantly sent out Chakra pulses simply overloaded the cat.

So being back in Naruto's custody, the demon cat was trying to rip the boy's face apart. Naruto held it at a safe distance from his face. "Listen demon I have already enough scars on my face and I don't need you to make more, so be a nice demon or I will simply knock you out by overloading your senses."

Sakura stiffed a giggle after she saw the cat nod in fear.

Sasuke reported back to their Jonin-Sensei.

"Does the target have a ribbon on its right ear?" Shinji. "Have you finally captured that annoying beast?"

"It is the same target." Sasuke answered. "It's the same target every time."

"That is great, lets head back to the Hokage tower for our next mission before we start training again." Shinji chuckled when he heard his Genin groan over the radio.

Shinji had kept true to his words and had made a training schedule for each of them, the team started with a warming up before training at 6:30am that ended at 7:00am. After the warm up the training began, doing whatever Shinji said them to do at the time, this lasted until 11:00am. At that time they went to the Hokage tower, after the Genin changed clothes and freshened themselves up a bit and eaten lunch, to collect their missions for the day. They did missions until 15:30am and from then on training until dinner, which was either at Shinji's house with their complete team or at Naruto's house minus their Sensei. For in the evenings Shinji had given them homework and required them to study about the ninja world, Luckily for Naruto Shinji had given him all he needed for the homework in braille, they could decide at which time they went to sleep themselves but with their schedule 22:00pm was about the absolutely the limit.

And while the team groaned and felt tired from their harsh training schedule, they noticed that when compared to their peers who graduated at the same time, they had a large lead on training and knowledge already.

000

Team 7 returned to the Hokage tower as soon as they entered the mission room a rather "plump" woman came to them grabbing Tora from Naruto and nearly killed it by hugging it very tightly.

"O my poor poor Tora where the Shinobi mean to you? My poor poor cat." The woman was the wife of the Fire Daimyo Shijimi.

Naruto smiled evilly at the cat who looked at him with pleading eyes to save it. "_You get what you deserve you demon._"

Sakura looked with pity at the cat. "_No wonder it keeps running away, what a horrible woman._"

Shinji walked towards Minato who sat behind his desk, giving out the missions. "We have completed our mission Hokage-Sama."

Minato nodded and stood up from his desk and looked at Iruka who was assisting him since the teacher had no class to teach at the moment. "Iruka can you take over for me? I have to talk to Team 7. " Iruka nodded and waved at the Genin, which Sakura and Naruto returned.

"Follow me please." Minato walked out of the office followed by Team 7, they walked throughout the hallways towards what Naruto remembered as the meeting room. Naruto send some Chakra pulses in the hope to sense if someone else was inside but his father had seemingly placed a seal in the room that negated Naruto's attempt to look at it. Minato stopped in front of the door and looked at Team 7.

"What you here inside of here is forbidden to speak of outside this room or if you are away from your Sensei, am I understood?" Minato asked, the Genin nodded as Minato opened the door.

Inside sat several people around a long table, Naruto recognized some of them. Already seated where the two Konoha elders and Danzo. The blonde boy frowned as soon as he saw the man, Naruto didn't trust him…it was something about his Chakra that made Naruto feel disgusted.

On the other end of the table sat a man in long red robes with a forehead protector tied around his forehead. Next him stood a buff looking Shinobi that constantly kept an eye on everyone in the room. "Sakura what is the symbol on the forehead protectors of the Shinobi's at the other end of the table?" Naruto whispered to his pink-haired friend.

"A small rock in front of a bigger rock…They are from Iwa and I believe that the man with the robes…is an ambassador." Sakura whispered back.

Minato sat down at the table and mentioned for Team 7 to do the same.

"Minato…I thought you were waiting for Shinji not a bunch of Genin." Danzo spoke up looking at the team with his single visible eye.

"They are my team Danzo and I plan to take them along with my missions." Shinji spoke up glaring at the older man.

Minato coughed. "In any case Shinji, Team 7 this is the ambassador from Iwa and his bodyguard."

The ambassador nodded in the Genin's direction. "My name is Kazumi…Kazumi Kenta and my guards name is Masao, don't mind him he doesn't speak anymore since he lost his tongue in an incident." The bodyguard only send the Genin a look before sending Shinji a intimidating glare. Shinji smiled back at the bodyguard as a sign that he wasn't intimidated.

"Shinji you and your team are to escort Kazumi and Masao back to Iwa you ar-" Minato was cut off by Homura Mitokado one of the two Konoha elders.

"Hokage-Sama don't you think it is unwise to send such a young team on such a dangerous mission?" The elder man questioned.

Minato was about to answer but this time he was cut off by Shinji. "Forgive me for my disrespect elder but you are not aware of what my team can do and what it cannot do, and I believe that this mission is an excellent test for them."

Once again before Minato could say anything Danzo spoke up. "We have no doubts about your teaching ability Shinji but remember the fate of the alliance between Konoha and Iwa depends on this."

"In that case why don't you and Homura come along then if you are so worried." Minato spoke up finally able to say something. "In fact I believe it is tradition to send two of the village's council members along with the escort isn't that right ambassador?"

Kazumi nodded. "That is indeed right Hokage-Sama."

Homura objected. "Hokage-Sama please reconsider, you are sending your own son on this mission."

That is when Naruto realized it. "_Danzo and Homura don't trust Iwa and don't want the alliance…_" Naruto send some pulses towards his father and the other Konoha elder Koharu Utatane. "_While dad and Granny Koharu want the alliance between the villages._"

"I think it is an excellent idea." Shinji spoke up. "In that case can my team focus on the ambassador while Danzo-sama brings some of his own ninja to protect him and elder Homura."

Minato nodded. "Agreed you will leave tomorrow at 10:00am at the West-gate. Is that alright with you ambassador?"

Kazumi nodded. "I have no problem with it at all I will make sure that my travel carriage is there on time."

Minato nodded. "Alright if there are no further objections this meeting is closed. Don't be late tomorrow. Shinji stay a little longer I have something to discus with you."

Shinji nodded and looked at his team his ageless grey eyes looked over them. "Alright Team wait for me in the Hokage office."

The Genin nodded and went outside followed by the Konoha elders, Danzo and the Ambassador with his bodyguard.

000

Minto sighed deeply and leaned back in his chair, Shinji chuckled. "Hard day?"

Minato nodded. "Dealing with the elders is a pain, but that is the reason why I have let you stay."

Shinji nodded. "You want them gone right? Danzo and Homura?"

Minato nodded with a serious expression on his face. "I wouldn't mind if the two didn't come back from this mission."

"Does the ambassador and his bodyguard know this?" Shinji asked, Minato nodded silently.

Shinji stood up and was about to leave the room when Minato called after him.

"Shinji keep an eye on Naruto, not everyone of Iwa has let go of their grudge against me." Shinji waved his hand and left the room.

000

Meanwhile Team 7 was waiting for their Sensei inside the Hokage's office. "Homura and Danzo don't trust the Iwa Shinobi." Naruto spoke up.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at their teammate with confusion. "What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Like I said those two don't want the alliance and will probably try something during the travel." Naruto answered. "We will have to talk to Shinji-Sensei about this."

Sakura was about to answer when Naruto held up his hand. The door of the office opened and Koharu Utatane entered the room.

"Here you are." The old woman spoke up.

"Do you need something of us elder Koharu?" Naruto asked respectfully. His mother had said that of the Konoha Elders, Koharu was the only one that Minato fully trusted.

"Yes I do Naruto, I have a side mission for you in Iwa that I hope you can do for an old lady." Koharu asked. "I was wondering if you could deliver a letter to an old friend of mine in the city. I haven't seen her in ages and I would like to know how she is doing."

"It will be my pleasure elder." Naruto said.

"Thank you Naruto, when you return I will have a small reward for you ready." Koharu walked out of the office. Soon after her Shinji entered.

"Let's go, I am itching for a smoke and it is forbidden in this building." The Genin followed their Sensei out of the room.

000

After buying supplies the Team found themselves in the garden of Shinji's large mansion in the late afternoon. Shinji was busy cooking in the open kitchen, that was connected to the garden, while the team was doing their own thing.

Sakura was reading a book about Iwa and the earth country. Sasuke was practicing his Taijutus against a dummy, while Naruto was a distance from the others practicing his stance with his Kusarigama.

"So what do you lot think about the mission?" Shinji asked from the kitchen.

"Just another assignment for the village, that is more important than others." Sasuke grunted.

"I-I would l-like to see I-Iwa and m-meet s-some of i-its ninja." Sakura said looking up from her book.

"What do you think Naruto?" Shinji said a little louder.

Naruto looked at his team. "While I would like to go to Iwa and meet people there and learn more about it…The mission itself bothers me…Two old man to be specific."

Shinji nodded while he was cooking. "So you noticed it as well, and you told Sasuke and Sakura already I presume?"

"Yes I told them that Danzo and Homura don't trust the Iwa ambassador and that I suspect Danzo to try something during the mission." Naruto walked closer to the rest of the team.

"My thought exactly." Shinji said while he added some spices to whatever he was cooking. "Danzo is the leader of an elite Ninja fraction of the ANBU called root. While it was officially disbanded when the Third was still Hokage, Danzo still commands the members of it as his own personal army."

Shinji began putting the food he cooked on platters. "He is known to always take two bodyguards with him, both members of Root. Those two could become a problem during the mission but I have no doubt that I can beat them. No the real problem is those two elders themselves." Shinji placed the plates on the table.

"How so?" Sasuke questioned.

Shinji frowned. "Remaind me to give you three more homework about the Hokage when we get back from our mission. Danzo and Homura are both very capable ninja who were both able to give the third Hokage an challenge in a fight. And while both have become old we shouldn't underestimate them. But let us eat dinner first."

Naruto was lost in thought as his teammates where eating. "T-This is v-very g-good Shinji-Sensei. W-What is i-i-it called?" Sakura asked.

"It is called katsudon, a bowl filled with hot cooked rice deep fried pork culet and some other ingredients. I have added some spices of my own taste to it." Shinji said proud of his cooking skills. Before turning serious again. "But back on the topic of the elders, I don't want any of you doing anything against them…don't attack them, unless they start first of course, it is for the best if you mainly ignore them and focus on the mission…Am I clear?"

"Yes Sensei." The Genin said at the same time.

Shinji nodded. "Very well than eat up and go home, I want you to read as much as possible about Iwa before you go to sleep, but don't make it too late."

Naruto stood up from the table. "I think I will go for a walk before heading home, I will see you guys tomorrow at the gate. Goodnight."

The team watched Naruto leave. "Something is bothering him." Sasuke said before continuing eating.

Sakura looked in the direction Naruto had left. "_Yes but what is bothering you Naruto?_"

000

Naruto sat at his favorite spot in the village, on the top of his father's head on the Hokage monument. From it you had a spectacularly view over the village, not that Naruto could see much of it anyway. The blonde boy was lost in thoughts. "_Danzo's arm…the Chakra it sendoff…it felt so unnatural…He has done something with it and I am sure that Orochimaru has something to do with it…If the change arises I must ask about that Pale Snake's whereabouts._" Naruto was broken out of his thought when he noticed someone trying to sneak up on him.

Suddenly a smaller pair of arms wrapped themselves around Naruto's shoulders and he heard a loud. "BOO-CHAN!" in his ear.

Naruto sighed and pealed his little sister of him. "Yes Homika what is it?" Naruto asked his little sister with a smile hidden underneath his mask.

"Mom said that you have to come home! I don't really know why though?! Do you know?!" Homika shouted eagerly.

"Homika quiet down please, and yes I know why. Tomorrow I will go on a mission that may take quiet long to complete." Naruto lifted Homika on his shoulders and began walking towards their home.

"But Boo-Chan I don't want you to leave for a long time, I will miss you." Homika pouted.

Naruto shook his head. "I will miss you too Homika, but I promise to take a present from Iwa with me for you."

"Yes! You are the best Boo-Chan! I am going to tell all my friends tomorrow that you will go and save Iwa from evil ninja…" Homika felt silent for a second. "Euh…Boo-Chan what is Iwa?"

Naruto laughed a little. "Why don't you ask your Sensei tomorrow at school, and I am not going to save Iwa from some evil ninjas, we must protect a very important person back to Iwa."

"So you don't fight evil ninja then?" Homika questioned.

"Hopefully not Homika…Hopefully not." Was al Naruto said about it.

000

Han and Yui sat by a fire a bit away from the Iwa-ANBU, the elite Shinobi occasionally looked at the two Shinobi. The group was resting after a day full of traveling and hunting down the last of the bandits.

"Ne Han-Sensei I heard two of those ANBU-Baka talk about an alliance with Konoha…what do they mean with that?" Yui said as she lay on her back staring at the sky.

"That means that Iwa and Konoha will become friends Yui." Han answered while he was reading a book.

"But don't some of our citizens dislike Konoha?" Yui asked again.

"Yes but the Tsuchikage hopes to improve the relationship between the villages after the alliance becomes official." Han answered not taking his eyes of his book.

Yui was quiet for a few minutes thinking about something. "Ne Han-Sensei are Konoha people nice?"

Han looked up from his book knowing what Yui really wanted to know. "So far as I have heard it is not much different from Iwa. As for their Shinobi…I never have really talked to one of them but so far I saw they care about each other and value friendship, family and their teammates. I have fought and killed more than twenty of their ninja who sacrificed themselves so that the rest of their teams could flee."

Yui nodded before sitting up. "Ne I have an idea, the ANBU-baka said that they would travel throughout Kusa and will cross the Tenchi Bridge, from where we are now it only takes a day to reach the bridge so let's meet up with them!"

Han snapped his book shut and looked at Yui. "Did they say which Shinobi of Iwa will escort the ambassador and Konoha ninja?"

"it was…Masao I believe." Yui crossed her arms in thought.

"Are you sure?" Han asked as he took another piece of paper from his bag and began reading it.

"Yes I am very sure it was Masao and the ambassador was called Kazumi."

Han jumped to his feet and put on his bag. "Let's go Yui and make haste!" Han said before he jumped off.

Yui grabbed her bag quickly and jumped after her Sensei, the ANBU looked confused at the two but shrugged it off.

"What is wrong Han-Sensei?" Yui asked as she caught up with her Sensei.

"Masao has lost everything he once held dear to Konoha Shinobi and hates them with a burning passion, it is very much possible that he is leading them in a trap, just like the Konoha ninja had done to his team during the war." Han said as he began jumping even faster. "I have heard rumors about him that he is part of a larger group of our Shinobi who wants to destroy Konoha at every cost. Killing the Konoha ninja and the ambassador and placing the evidence such that it looks like the villages betrayed each other could case another Shinobi world war.

Yui grabbed hold of her Sensei's shoulder and climbed on his shoulders, just like a grown up would carry a child, Yui placed her chin on her Sensei's straw head. The tall man didn't seem to notice the extra weight he was carrying.

"Ne Han-Sensei, if there are bad guys can I destroy them?" Yui asked yawing.

"Yes Yui you can destroy them, now go to sleep you need to be on full power tomorrow." Han said.

"But what about you Han-Sensei? Don't you need to rest?" Yui yawned again.

"No Yui I am a grownup Jinchiruki this travel doesn't tire me at all just go to sleep." Yui's only answer was a soft snoring.

/

_So here is the latest chapter of the story, it is the start of the Iwa-arc which will take place instead of the Wave-arc. During this Team 7 will meet their main Iwa allies and an interesting revelation about Sakura will be revealed. Stay tuned for the next chapter._

_Read and Review please I will take ideas and suggestions gladly in consideration also please point out spelling and grammar mistakes I made._


	6. Battle at the Tenchi Bridge(1)

**Note:** to avoid confusion, the story will jump from the escort team point of view to the Han/Yui point of view.

_**Chapter 6: Battle at the Tenchi Bridge (1) **__**Naruto © Kishimoto**_

Han with Yui on his shoulders jumped throughout the forest at great speed to reach the Tenchi Bridge before the escort team arrived there and hopefully prevent a Fourth Shinobi world war, between Iwa and Konoha. Han suddenly stopped in the middle of a large clearing in the forest.

"Yui wake up we are surrounded." Han said silently.

Yui stretched and yawned. "Are they bad guys?"

Han nodded as several ninja emerged from the forest line. It seemed like a combination of Konoha and Iwa ninja, Han glared at them.

From the forest the ANBU-captain emerged, followed by his squad. "I am sorry Han but I cannot let you go to the Tenchi Bridge, there is too much at stake here for that."

Han sighed. "Let me guess you all are part of a group that wants to prevent the alliance between Konoha and Iwa…even at the cost of another war?"

The ANBU-captain snorted. "There is much more in play at this but that is the basic reason yes."

Yui jumped of Han's shoulder. "Ne Han-Sensei they are bad guys right? Can I destroy them?"

Han moved in his battle stance. "No they are not simple bad guys they are worse…They are traitors, Yui I will take care of the ANBU you will take care of the rest."

"Yes!" Yui yelled as she and Han ran towards the traitors.

000

So far the travel towards Iwa had been eventless. The group moved rather slowly due the carriage in which Kazumi the Iwa ambassador and Homura one of the Konoha elders where seated. Masao the bodyguard and guide sat on the perch and held the reins of the horse that was pulling the Carriage.

Naruto walked besides Sakura at the right side of the carriage while Shinji and Sasuke walked on the left. Danzo and his two bodyguards named Fū and Torune walked a little behind the group.

Naruto constantly kept his attention focused upon the three ninja behind them. "_I know you are planning something Danzo but what?_"

At the side of the road an open field, created for travelers to rest on their way, appeared. "We are going to take a short break at the field!" Shinji called out to the rest of the escort team. Masao stirred the carriage towards the field, at the field where several other travelers resting they greeted the group with waves.

"This seems like a nice place to rest." Kazumi said to Homura who nodded and got out of the carriage as soon as it stood still and walked towards Danzo.

Naruto and Sakura walked towards Shinji and Sasuke. "Alright Team so far so good but we are near the border of Kusa and I have this feeling that once we reached it things will become a lot harder." Sakura and Sasuke nodded while Naruto looked in the direction of the other travelers and sometimes at the ground.

"Is something wrong Naruto?" Shinji questioned.

"Sensei is it normal that carriages and rocks underground emit Chakra?" Naruto asked.

"No that is-" Shinji began to answer, but was suddenly cut of when one of the travelers on the field tossed a Kunai at them with an explosive tag attached.

"Scatter!" Shinji yelled. As they jumped for cover, the Genjutsu covering the carriage of the travelers was dispelled revealing a group from about twenty ninja from both Konoha and Iwa.

"Die!" The ninja yelled.

"Sakura help protecting the ambassador! Sasuke take my left, Naruto my right!" Shinji said as he reached with his hands in his pockets grabbing a pair of Senbon. "**Jiton: Sure Senbon kill!**" The senbon hit two of the enemy ninja in their foreheads; they felt on the ground unmoving. The Jonin quickly ran towards other attackers.

Naruto unsealed his Kurarigama and blocked the kunai of an attacker with the chain, before throwing the weighted end towards his attacker which hit him in the stomach. The attacker gasped for air and fell on the ground.

A second attacker, an Iwa nin, emerged from the ground. "**Doton: Fist Rock!**" The arm of the Iwa Shinobi was encased by rocks and he hit Naruto in his side and sent to boy crashing against the ground. "Die Konoha scum!" The Iwa shinobi ran towards Naruto his fist still covered by rocks. With a quick pull on the chain of his Kusarigama Naruto sent the scythe part of his weapon flying towards him, with the Iwa nin in its way the scythe skewered the head of the Iwa Shinobi.

Naruto took a deep breath. "That was close…to close." When he heard a cry from Sakura Naruto quickly jumped back to his feet and ran towards her.

000

Yui dodged the punch of a Konoha Shinobi, by squatting down. She tripped the ninja with a low-sweep. She quickly rolled away from a fire jutsu another ninja had sent her way, with a cartwheel she positioned herself in front of the ninja and punched him in the groin. When a third one tried to kick her Yui dodged by using a backwards summersault. The small girl continued to dodge and punch or kick all of her attackers until she had forced them into a small circle. Yui jumped back from the group. "**Shakuton: Extremely Steaming Murder**" Around the small brown haired girl several orbs of fire appeared.

"Wait what?!" One of the ninja yelled. Before the flaming orbs shot throughout them evaporating all of the water in their bodies killing and leaving them mummified.

Yui made a small dance of joy not noticing that someone was sneaking upon her.

000

Sakura threw another of her kunai to ward off an attacker. But the strong looking man easily blocked it with a kunai of his own. He grabbed Sakura by her throat, and slammed her on the ground. Sakura let out a cry of pain.

"Be quiet whore!" Her attacker said. "As soon as I have killed the ambassador I will claim you for my own. I will-" The attacker looked at where once his upper arm had been; he blinked a few times before he let out a bone-piercing scream. His upper arm lay on the ground and blood streamed out of what was left of the attackers arm. The blood veins on his arm began turning purple and the ninja began screaming even louder, suddenly his eyes turned away and foam came out of his mouth as he fell on the ground.

Sakura looked up and saw Naruto running towards her. "Sakura are you okay?"

"Y-Yes I-I am f-fine N-Naru- Watch out!" Sakura screamed. Naruto turned around and cut a man who was trying to sneak up upon him. The attacker felt screaming on the ground before dying the same why as the ninja that had attacked Sakura.

000

Sasuke was split of from the rest of his team and was fighting three enemies at the same time. But none of them proved a match for the Uchiha.

"_Amazing, I am so much stronger than they are at this rate I will be able to catch up with Itachi and get the answers from him!_"

"**Katon: Great Fireball!**" Sasuke yelled burning and killing one of his attackers. The next one he killed with one of his Fuma-Shuriken slicing the man in half. The last of the attackers began to run away but Sasuke wouldn't let him, the black haired boy jumped after him and stabbed a Kunai in the man's back piercing his hearth.

Sasuke frowned as he looked at the man he just had killed. "_He was a Konoha Ninja just like me…why did he betray the village?_"

000

Danzo looked coldly as his two guards killed all of their attackers. "_This was not part of the plan…what is that Masao doing?_" Danzo thought just as Torune killed the last one with his tanto.

"Fū! Check upon the others of the escort team and make sure they are alive. Torune go look at the ambassador and keep him safe. I will make a small talk with the carriage driver. "

"Yes Danzo-Sama." The two of them answered simultaneously, before making their way towards their objectives.

Danzo walked towards Masao who stood on a small hill overlooking the attack. "This was not part of the plan right?"

Masao shook his head and began making hand signs. "It was a part of the plan, just a part you didn't need to know about."

Danzo nodded. "I see…well you didn't need to know about the next part of the plan too."

Masao turned to Danzo in confusion. "**Futon: Vacuum sphere!**" Danzo took a deep breath and exhaled several small blasts of wind that pierced Masao. Next the old man sealed Masao's body in a small stone that he threw away in the rice fields behind the hill.

000

Shinji over looked the battle field from his position. Naruto and Sakura where guarding Kazumi and Homura, one of Danzo's guards, the one with the mask, were assisting them. Sasuke was busy fighting the last of the attackers together with Danzo's other guard.

"_But where is Danzo himself?_" Shinji wondered. As suddenly the ground began rumbling, it seem as like a large stone door opened from the ground and another even larger group of ninja emerged from the underground ready to kill the escort team.

"_Well that is no good…time to show a bit of my power then._" Shinji lit his Kiseru before making some hand-seals. "**Ninja art: Artful Smokescreen!**" From his Kiseru Shinji blew a huge smokescreen over the enemies, causing them to start coughing loudly.

"_This is followed by._" Shinji bite his thump and smeared some blood on his hand. "**Summoning Jutsu!**" With a poof of smoke a very small white owl with diamond-blue eyes landed on the top of Shinji's head.

"Hello Shinji is it time again?" The female owl asked with a soft voice.

"I am afraid so Tsuki, they are in the smokescreen." Shinji answered grabbing handful of senbon from his holster with his left hand. "**Jiton: Sure Senbon Kill.**"

"Three at two." Tsuki said locating the ninja in the smokescreen with her superior eyesight. Shinji threw three senbons with his magnetic power he controlled which way and how fast the senbon flew, the sharp needles hit the enemy Shinobi in their foreheads piercing their brains.

"Five at nine-four-thirty." The small owl said and once again the senbon shot towards their targets with high speed killing them instantly.

From his spot Danzo was looking at Shinji. "_Impressive as always Shinji the sniper or as the Bingo-book says "Shinji Senju, Konoha's lone artist._"

000

Han was fighting against the ANBU squad consisting of seven members. Two of them had fallen already against the mighty giant. With the extra power his Steam armor provided Han jumped up very high before descending with an enormous speed giving the ANBU member he targeted no time to dodge as he kicked the man with such force that it created a small crater.

"Don't give up we can take him!" The ANBU-captain yelled as the squad prepared themselves for another attack of the giant. Suddenly Han emerged from the smoke, which was created during his previous attack; with his amazing speed he caught another ANBU member off-guard. Han punched the man in his stomach with such force that his drove throughout the man.

Han looked at the corps on his arm and shook it off, during that time one of the three remaining members attempted to stab Han in his back with his sword, but Han grabbed the sword arm of his attacker and pulverized it before throwing the man against a nearby tree with such force that the ANBU broke his back.

The second-last of the group quickly made a lot of hand-seals. "**Katon: Flame Bullet!**" The fire completely covered Han, and the ANBU member smirked. That was until a large hand grabbed his throat and crushed it with force. Han let go of the ANBU member who fell motionless on the ground.

Han looked at the ANBU-captain and saw that he had grabbed Yui by her hair and held a Kunai at her throat, the small girl had her eyes closed and was shivering in fear. "Han if you surrender now I will let Yui dear leave the battle field alive!"

Han frowned at the development, the attackers had cost them a lot of time. By now the escort could have walked into an ambush already. "Yui stop playing around will you we have no time for this."

Yui opened her eyes and elbowed the ANBU-captain in his stomach and jumped away from the captain, the attack had the captain fell on his knees gasping for breath. Yui grinned at him before creating a flaming orb that hit the ANBU-Captain in his back. The man felt screaming in pain on the ground until he, like the other Yui had killed, had all of his body liquids dried up leaving him as a mummified corps.

Han took a quick look around the clearing…or what was left of it. "Let's go Yui we cannot waste more time." Han said as he took off.

"Ne Han-Sensei how did you know I let the ANBU-Baka capture me?" Yui asked as she caught up with her Sensei.

"Yui…you are the only one I know who would be giggling and holding their laughter when he or she would be in your position." Han answered.

"Yes but I destroyed all of the bad guys right? What are we going to do know?" The small girl kept talking while the two of them jumped throughout the forest in great haste.

000

Shinji groaned as another two doors in the ground appeared and even more Ninja came out of cover. "Tsuki make a clone of yourself and leave it with me, you must guide my team and the ambassador towards the Tenchi Bridge. Where I will catch up with you!"

Tsuki nodded and made a clone of herself before flying off in search of Team 7 and the ambassador. The clone landed on Shinji's head.

"Alright Tsuki you know what to do." The clone nodded and began gathering chakra, while Shinji kept shooting senbon at enemy Shinobi.

The clone spread her wings. "**Futon: Powerful Wind Wave.**" The blades of air blow away all of the smoke revealing all of the enemy ninja.

"_There are more of them than I thought. Not that it matters._" Shinji grabbed his last Senbon and threw them over the battle field pinning them in the ground.

One of the enemies began laughing loudly. "What do you think you are doing fool? Lost your aim?"

"Who said I was aiming for you?" Shinji smirked as he lit his Kiseru again. "**Jiton: Sure Senbon circle kill.**" Shinji clapped in his hands and all the senbon on the battle field began flying upwards in a large circle like motion.

Tsuki's clone spread her wings again. "**Futon: Compact tornado!**" A tornado appeared in the middle of the Enemy Shinobi sucking them up before throwing them out at the top. The Tornado in combination with the flying Senbon created a deadly combination in which everyone that got into the tornado would get hit pierced by one of the senbon.

Shinji took a long pull of his Kiseru before blowing out the smoke. "Good work Tsuki I will finish the last things here." The clone nodded and dispelled.

The Jonin looked around to discover that he was the only one of the escort that was still on the battle field. "_Where did Danzo, his guards and Elder Homura go?_"

000

Naruto was sneaking away from the battlefield; he was followed by Sasuke, Sakura, ambassador Kazumi and elder Homura. On Sakura's head sat what was apparently Shinji-Sensei's summon, a small owl called Tsuki.

"Keep walking forwards, straight ahead is a small forest-path that leads us towards the Kusa border and towards the Tenchi Bridge." Tsuki said from her position on Sakura's head.

As soon as they had crossed the border and had hidden themselves in the forest ambassador Kazumi spoke up. "Wait a moment please."

Sasuke looked at the man. "You do realize that we don't have a lot of time do you?" He said rather rudely.

Kazumi narrowed his eyes. "Mind your tongue will you? You are talking to a Jonin you know."

Team 7 and Homura looked at Kazumi. "Y-You a-are a J-Jonin?!" Sakura asked confused.

Kazumi nodded. "Yes I am but that doesn't matter right now." The ambassador made a hand-seal. "**Kai.**" The appearance of an old man was dropped and Kazumi was revealed to be a young man somewhere in his early twenties. He was tall had black hair and eyes. he wore standard Iwa ninja clothing with a light brown poncho over it. From a hidden pocket in his poncho Kazumi took five identical scrolls.

"The enemy is after the peace treaty that is written in one of these scrolls, of course four of these are fakes and one it the real one. I will give each one of us a scroll and only I know who has the real one." Kazumi revealed a map. "Each one of us will take one of these five routes to confuse the enemy. Hopefully none of us will be caught."

"I don't like this." Naruto spoke up. "If we split up it makes it easier for the enemy to catch us doesn't it? And if they capture the one with the right scroll this will all be over."

"I know doing this takes a great risk but it is our only option." Kazumi said seriously his black eyes focusing on Naruto. "It is easier to hide when you are alone and you move faster."

"I think we should do it." Sasuke said full of confidence. "_No doubt he will give the scroll to me the last Uchiha, giving it to Naruto would be too obvious as would giving it to Sakura or keeping it himself. The Elder doesn't really look like he can defend himself anymore. This is my change to prove myself to Konoha and Iwa._"

"You heard your teammate." Kazumi said as he handed out the scrolls to them. "I see all of you at the other end of the Tenchi Bridge where a team of Iwa will be waiting for us." Kazumi put his scroll back in the hidden pocked before jumping away into the forest.

Homura began to walk away as well. "I trust you kids will make to the bridge on your own, good luck." The elder disappeared in the forest.

Sasuke was about to leave as well when Naruto grabbed him by his collar and pulled him closer to his face. "What is wrong with you Sasuke?! This tactic is against everything Shinji-Sensei has thought us!"

Sasuke pushed Naruto away. "Back off Naruto I don't need your help or teamwork I will finish this mission by myself." And with that Sasuke jumped into the forest on his own route.

Naruto looked in Sakura's direction. "What will you do Sakura?"

"I-I think i-it is s-smarter t-t-to go together." Sakura said unsure, the forest gave her an uneasy feeling.

"I thought so too." Naruto looked at Tsuki who was still on Sakura's head. "Tsuki can you navigate us throughout the forest on what you think is the fastest route?"

"Of course!" The small owl hooted she flew of Sakura's head. "Follow me please; I will guide you throughout the forest as Shinji asked me to do."

Naruto and Sakura ran after the white owl further into the dense forest.

000

Han frowned it was nearing sunset and he and Yui still hadn't reached the Tenchi Bridge. "_This is taking too long._"

Han suddenly stopped causing Yui to nearly crash into him. "Ne Han-Sensei what are you doing?!" The girl yelled.

Han looked down at his students. "I have located five different persons moving in the same direction as we are. One of them is one of our own ninja…probably the ambasador, further are there an old man, a boy who is probably under and Genjutsu, a girl with a very cold chakra and a summon on her head. And the last one who is sending constantly out chakra pulses as he moves around."

Yui stared at her Sensei in amazement. "Ne Han-Sensei how do you do that?"

Han shook his head. "That does not matter right now Yui." Han pointed to the left. "That way is the boy with the Genjutsu cast over him collect him first, then go to your right and find the girl with the summon and boy with chakra pulses."

Yui saluted. "Understood Han-Sensei! But what if they are bad guys? Can I destroy them then?"

Han nodded before jumping into the direction the Iwa nin should be.

Yui grinned before moving towards the boy. "_I hope I can dispel the Genjutsu._"

000

Sasuke was moving at high speed throughout the forest. "_Damn that Naruto, trying to hold me back and take all the glory for himself! He will see! I can finish this mission alone and show everyone the power of the Uchiha!_" Sasuke was so lost in thought that he didn't noticed that he was being followed by an enemy Shinobi.

Suddenly a red blur shot past him and when Sasuke turned around to look at what happened he saw something that looked like a flaming orb appeared and killed a Konoha Kunoichi that was about to attack him. "_Who did?!-_" A small fist hit Sasuke in his face and knocked him out.

Yui looked down at the unconscious Uchiha who lay on the forest floor with a large bruise on his forehead. "What a fool, he didn't even notice the Kunoichi following him." Yui examined Sasuke. "Ne…I can't dispel this Genjustu, looks like Han-Sensei has to do it." With an unexpected strength Yui lifted Sasuke over her shoulder and jumped into the forest again.

000

Han reached the spot where he had detected the Iwa ninja. "_I hope it is the ambassador._" Some voices emerged from behind the trees. Han hide himself in the bushes to the best of his abilities in the hope that he wouldn't be discovered.

"I will ask you for the last time ambassador who did you give the true scroll." The voice of an old man sounded.

"Like I will ever tell you, old fool." The voice of the ambassador sounded.

Han carefully looked at what was happening. Kazumi was laying against a tree with a sword pinning him. In front of him stood an old man whose face was half covered in bandages, and leaned on a cane. A little behind him stood two men one with black hair and a mask that covered his face and one with distinctive auburn hair.

"That is a pity, by telling me you could have saved the lives of your escort team. Now we will have to hunt them all down to look at each of their scrolls. Goodbye ambassador Kazumi." The old man said.

"Curse you Danzo! May you burn in hell!" Kazumi shouted after him as the trio disappeared into the forest.

After waiting for a short while Han emerged from the bushes and with one jump stood by Kazumi who looked at him weakly.

"I know who you are…You are Han of Iwa…Are you a traitor too?" Kazumi said weakly.

"No my student and I were trying to rescue you and the escort team, when I realized that Masao could be leading you into a trap, due his extreme hatred against Konoha. But seems we were to late…" Han stated somberly.

Kazumi shook his head. "No it is not too late…Han seek the pink-haired girl she has the real scroll with her…please get the scroll and make sure the Tsuchikage gets it."

"I promise ambassador on my honor as a ninja from Iwa." Han put his right hand above his heart.

Kazumi nodded weakly. "Han can you do me another favor…this sword can't be removed without me bleeding to dead…can you…" Kazumi held up a kunai

Han didn't say anything and took the kunai from Kazumi's hands and stabbed in the ambassador's hearth. The giant stood up and looked around. "_I need to get to the Tenchi Bridge, I trust Yui to get them there, but I have a feeling that that Danzo guy will be waiting for them at the bridge._" With a power boost of his armor Han shot into the forest on his way to the bridge.

000

A single man sat with his legs crossed at in the middle of the Tenchi Bridge, he wore a large black cloak and a conical straw hat with small ornamental torques and tassels hanging down over his face hiding it from view. On his back he wore three Katana while he held the larger Nodatchi in his hand, letting the hilt rest on his shoulder. At the other end of the bridge towards the Iwa border lay a lot or corpses from the ninja squad that was supposed to meet with the escort team and go with them to Iwa itself, all of them where literally cut into bloody pieces.

The man was currently looking in his Bingo Book. "Shinji Senju Konoha's lone artist, bounty 45,000,000 Ryo." The man smirked. "Yes that will be a fun prize to hunt."

/

_Since a guest asked: No Naruto is not blind (almost), he relies mostly on his Literal Line senses and the chakra pulses he constantly sends out, these work as an echo system like with a dolphin or a bat._

_So in the case of your question: Naruto sensed Danzo with his chakra signals, and he frowned in response to that. This specific tree didn't reverberate the pulses Naruto sent out so Naruto didn't "see" it. I hope that answers your question._

_wow seeing reading the reviews and seeing how many people now follow and have added the story to their favorites really made my mood, if you see such a thing it inspires you to immediately begin with the next chapter and in my case write the entire chapter in one day…..Yes I have no life I know it, but in my excuse I am stuck at home not able to go anywhere._

_Read and Review please I will take ideas and suggestions gladly in consideration also please point out spelling and grammar mistakes I made.__ Also if there are any questions please ask._


	7. Battle at the Tenchi Bridge(2)

**Note(1):** to avoid confusion, the story will jump from the escort team point of view to the Han/Yui point of view.

_**Chapter 7: Battle at the Tenchi Bridge (2) **__**Naruto © Kishimoto**_

"Hello everyone this Homika Namikaze who will give you a quick overview about what is happening with Boo-Chan and the others!"

"At the moment is Shinji Senju still on the ambush side where he is cleaning up the last of the evil ninja's that attacked Boo-chan and his team. Speaking of Boo-chan he together with Sakura are following the path Tsuki, Shinji's cute owl summon, shows them towards the Tenchi Bridge, with them they carry two scrolls who may or may not be the real peace-treaty between Konoha and Iwa. "

"Sasuke on the other hand was caught under an Genjutsu without his knowing it caused him to act very weird. He didn't even notice that he was being followed by an enemy shinobi luckily for him Yui caught up with him and killed the enemy, she knocked Sasuke out for his own safety. "

"Han just arrived in time to find that the ambassador had been attacked by Danzo and his man. After Danzo walked away Han ended the ambassadors life on his request and learned that Sakura is the one wielding the real treaty and is now also on his way towards them. "

"And lastly on the Tenchi Bridge is a mysterious man, who after slaughtering a squad of Iwa ninja is waiting who is out after the bounty on Shinji's head, or does he have other intentions?"

"In any case: GOOD LUCK BOO-CHAN!"

000

Naruto and Sakura where following Tsuki throughout the forest, running as fast as they could, but Sakura was starting to get tired and breathed heavily. "Tsuki, wait for a moment please Sakura cannot keep up anymore."

The white owl landed on a branch. "Then you two should rest for a while, if you don't mind I am going to check up on Shinji. Don't move from here until I return please." Tsuki took off and flew away.

"Sakura you can sit down I will keep watch while you rest." Naruto said.

"A-Alright." Sakura said as she sat down, after a few moments Sakura looked from her position at Naruto. "N-Naruto do y-you t-t-think t-the o-others are a-a-alright?"

Naruto looked in her direction. "Don't worry Sakura, everyone will be fine. Shinji-Sensei is one of Konoha's best Jonin, and don't forget that Sasuke was the rookie of the year…Still his actions earlier make me worried."

"Ne do you mean by rookie of the year this baka?" A new girlish voice spoke up.

Naruto's head shot in the direction of the voice, but the only thing he noticed was a body being thrown towards him. Naruto instinctively caught it. "_It is Sasuke! Who did knock you out?!_" Naruto suddenly threw Sasuke on Sakura's lap, who yelped in surprise, and blocked the punch of his attacker with his two hands. The force behind the punch was still more than enough to send the blonde boy a few feet backwards.

"Wow you blocked my punch? You are the first to do that since Han-Sensei!" The girl spoke up again.

Naruto looked in her direction and gasped in surprise. "_I can see her?! I can see her just like I can see Homika, the way she wears her hair, the color of her eyes, any lines on her clothes and the marking on her face! Who is this girl?_"

Sakura also looked in wonderment and fear at the newly arrived girl. She had messy brown hair that just reached her neck. Her eyes where yellow colored, on her left cheek she had the Kanji for mummy tattooed. She wore a long sleeved dark-red shirt and dark grey pants and had a wide leather band system over her left shoulder and right side of her hips. Her forehead protector was tied around her forehead.

"Who are you? And what are you doing with Sasuke?" Naruto asked, grabbing his Kusarigama and pointing it at the girl.

The girl grinned, and did a backward summersault, she landed on the branch of a tree where she looked down on the members of Team 7. "I am Yui! Student of the great Han-Sensei!"

Naruto lowered his weapon. "_A ninja from Iwa…one that isn't our enemy apparently…still why can I see her so well?_"

Sakura shook Sasuke a little as the black haired boy began to wake up. "S-Sasuke a-are you a-alright?"

Sasuke jumped of Sakura's lap and began looking around franticly as soon as he saw Yui he pointed her trembling in anger. "You! You knocked me out didn't you?!" Sasuke ran towards the tree to attack Yui but the girl simple jumped down and kicked Sasuke in his face, the Uchiha stumbled backwards before falling on the ground.

"Baka! I knocked you out because you are a danger to yourself and others, the way you jumped throughout the forest…I could have destroyed you like a bad guy without you ever noticing….Though that probably is because of that Genjustsu cast over you…Still Baka!" Yui stuck out her tongue at the Uchiha.

Sasuke saw red. "I will kill you!" He shouted, he began making his way to Yui again but Naruto grabbed his shoulder and hold him in place.

"Sasuke don't! You are in no-" Naruto tried to reason with his friend, but Sasuke pushed Naruto onto the ground.

"Don't get in my way and take my glory Naruto!" Sasuke shouted at him, before running towards Yui.

Who had disappeared from her position, Sasuke felt a presence behind him. "Like Han-Sensei would say you are more useful when you are asleep…Baka-Boy!" Yui's fist connected with the back of Sasuke's head knocking him out again.

Yui helped Naruto on his feet. "Ne blondie what is your name?"

Naruto coughed. "Thanks and my name is Naruto Namikaze, and my friend here is called Sakura Haruno."

Yui blinked a few times and began rubbing her chin with her left index-finger. "Namikaze? O are you the son of the guy who killed so many of our Shinobi?"

Naruto and Sakura tensed. "_I didn't think about that!_ _What am I doing? As soon as this girl arrived I have been a little distracted…but has been so long to "see" someone as clear as Homika._" Thoughts spooked throughout Naruto's head.

Yui stopped rubbing her chin. "Not that I really care about that stuff. Han-Sensei probably would, he fought against that guy once you know during the war."

Sakura sweat dropped. "_This girl is kind of weird if you ask me._"

Naruto frowned. "_This Han-Sensei fought dad and survived…he is either very skilled or incredible lucky and seeing Yui I am guessing the first._"

The brown haired girl scratched her head. "What was I doing again…?"

"Y-Yui c-c-could you t-tell us w-why y-you are h-here?" Sakura stuttered.

Yui looked at Sakura with a smile. "Sure! Han-Sensei and I where on a mission to destroy bad guys, which was pretty easy, together with some ANBU-Baka squad. After the mission we talked a bit about the new friendship between Konoha and Iwa when Han-Sensei realized that the bodyguard of the ambassador could be leading you in a trap since he hates Konoha with a passion. That Stupid Baka!" Yui yelled the last part loudly.

"_She even acts a little like Homika which is pretty cute…argh! Where does these thoughts come from?!_" Naruto was having a hard time with his thoughts about the new girl. "Please continue Yui."

"Alrighty Naruto! So as soon as Han-Sensei realized we came here as fast as we could and decided to split up to collect all of you and bring you to the Tenchi Bridge, first I collected Baka-boy who has a Genjutsu cast over him and then I went to you two! And here I am now."

Naruto nodded. "I see, we stopped here to rest for a while and promised not to move until the summon of our sensei returns."

Yui suddenly leaned with her face very close to Naruto's face, so close that their noses almost touched each other. "Y-Yui what are you doing?"

The brown-haired girl grinned brightly at him. "Ne Naruto did you know that you have very pretty eyes. I really like them."

Naruto blushed. "T-Thanks I-I g-guess." Sakura looked with open mouth at Naruto, and Naruto himself blinked a few times to realize what he had just done. "_Did I just blush and stutter?! What in the name of Kami is wrong with me!_ "The confused boy yelled mentally.

Yui smiled and lay down on the forest floor next to the still sitting Sakura. "Ne Naruto you should sit down too, I bet it is pretty lonely standing there on your own."

Naruto nodded and sat down in front of the girls. Sakura gasped at Yui. "H-How did y-you d-do t-that? Naruto s-sits or s-stands alone m-m-most of the t-time."

Yui just shrugged and closed her eyes.

"Um Y-Yui a-are y-you n-n-not s-supposed t-to take to y-your S-Sensei?" Sakura asked timidly.

Yui nodded. "That is true Stutters but you promised to stay here until your Sensei returned right?" Sakura nodded. "Han-Sensei always say that breaking a promise is one of the worst things one can do, so we wait for your Sensei. Han-Sensei will understand."

Sakura nodded. "I see."

"Ne Naruto why do you send out so much chakra, a sensor ninja can easily find you at this rate." Yui asked.

"Otherwise I cannot see Yui." Naruto replied.

"Ne?" Yui said confused.

Naruto sighed and began explaining his Literal Line to Yui

000

Shinji made a b-line towards the Tenchi Bridge. "_Cleaning up took me longer than I thought, the others should have arrived at the Bridge by now._" But when Shinji reached the bridge he noticed he was the only one there. "_Strange where are they?_"

Shinji looked to the other side of the bridge and narrowed his eyes when he saw something red. "_That looks like a part of the standard Iwa Shinobi gear…Maybe my team is with them._"

The light-brown haired Jonin ran towards the other side of the bridge and towards the Iwa Shinobi or the pieces of several Iwa Shinobi. "_What is this?_" Shinji thought as he lifted up an arm that was cut off and examined it.

"_It seems like it was cut off by a sword or long knife, a samurai or a sword expert maybe?_" Shinji put the arm away and looked around. "_It would appear that the escort team did not yet make it to the bridge, I shall wait for them at the other side._" Suddenly there was some noise in the bushes Shinji threw one of his senbon towards the location of the sound, a snow white rabbit ran out of the bushes. "_A white rabbit? It is summer that means-_" Shinji dropped himself on the ground just in time before a large sword swept over him.

"Darn it! I knew I shouldn't have used that old Kiri trick!" Shinji looked up and saw a man with a black robe and tree katana tied to his back in his right hand the man wielded a Nodachi and his face was hidden by a conical straw hat with small ornamental torques and tassels hanging down over his face.

"Who are you?" Shinji asked calmly as he jumped on his feet.

"I am just a bounty hunter; a certain man from Konoha told me that you would pass the Tenchi Bridge so here I am, here to collect your bounty!"

Shinji frowned. "_I don't have time for this, my team needs me, and I cannot let them wander around in a forest filled with enemy ninja alone!_" Shinji grabbed several kunai from fallen Iwa Shinobi. The bounty hunter looked on as the Jonin made some hand-seals. "**Jiton: Mind controlled floating.**" The Kunai began floating around Shinji with their sharp ends pointed at the bounty hunter; Shinji grabbed one of them in his hand and looked at the bounty hunter.

Who was smirking underneath his hat. "Well then…let us dance artist!"

Shinji jumped towards the bounty hunter his kunai began slashing at the man, giving him no time to defend himself. So instead the bounty hunter moved towards a tree and used chakra to run up the trunk with only his feet. He had barely enough time to flip over the Jiton-user before Shinji's mind controlled Kunai embed themselves in the trunk.

But Shinji was a master of his art, as he landed on the branch from the tree, he let two kunai free themselves and shot them towards the bounty hunter's direction in midair. Unfortunately, the bounty hunter was by no means an amateur, with a wide circle like movement of his Nodachi he warded off the kunai.

Shinji frowned as his attempt to end this quickly failed; Shinji launched himself towards the black robed man, intending to kill him with the kunai he was still wielding. But instead of blocking him as Shinji had expected, the bounty hunter crouched and slashed at Shinji's legs. Shinji barely dodged the wide slash and landed on his feet but as soon as he made the movement to walk away the bounty hunter grabbed a fallen stick and threw it between the Jonin's legs casing him to trip and fall forwards.

Once Shinji's back was unguarded the bounty hunter moved in to slash the Jonin in two. But that was before he realized Shinji had intentionally tripped, waiting until the right time to take out the bounty hunter as two more kunai freed themselves from the tree and shot towards the man. The black robed man quickly caught on and jumped a few feet backwards, locating himself out of the knives path.

Shinji jumped back on his feet and glared at the bounty hunter, the two kunai the black robed man had just dodged where plunged into the ground in between them.

"You are pretty good." Shinji admitted. "Are you sure you can't tell me your name? Or at least the one who told you I would be here?"

"I suppose I can answer both as you won't live long enough to tell them to anyone else." The bounty hunter smirked before taking of his head. He had long dark-brown hair that was tied into a long braid. His eyes where black with over the left one a very thin scar.

"You may call me Ryo, Ryo of the cursed blades. As for my informant it is a sneaky man named Danzo." Ryo grinned.

Shinji grimaced. "_Cursed Blades? Probably a self-given title._"

000

Naruto's head shot to the right when he "saw" some movement in the bushes. He, Sakura and Yui jumped to their feet when elder Homura stumbled towards them.

"You kids save me!" He said weakly before collapsing onto the ground.

Naruto ran towards him and checked his pulse. "He is dead." The blonde boy began examining the elder. "Stay back he had been poisoned!" He ordered as Sakura and Yui began moving closer to them.

There was some more movement in the bushes and Danzo and his man emerged from them. "Sadly the elder had outlived his usefulness when he brought me the wrong scroll, but since to ambassador also had a false one it means that one of you three kids has the real one. Hand it over!" The old man ordered.

To Naruto's surprise Sakura took the scroll from her holster and began moving towards Danzo. Yui grabbed Sakura and looked at Naruto. "Ne Naruto I believe it is a Genjutsu that is controlling Stutters, the same one has been cast over Baka-boy though much and much stronger."

Naruto nodded and yelled "**Kai!**" As he sent out a large Chakra pulse disrupting the Genjutsu cast over Sakura.

Danzo opened his only visible eye. "I didn't know you could do that Naruto."

"There is more of me that you don't know, but what I would like to know is what is wrong with your right arm? The chakra it sends off is disgusting, it smells like Orochimaru."

Danzo frowned at the boy. "_It seems that a certain boy knows too much already. I better get rid of him and the girls._" Danzo looked at his two guards "Fū! Torune! Get rid of them."

"Yes Danzo-Sama!" The two Root-members said.

The auburn haired Fū walked forwards. "Torune stay back, I will handle this, there is no need for your techniques yet." Torune nodded and remained on his position.

Naruto unsealed his Kusarigama, while Yui moved in her own battle stance. "Sakura guard Sasuke please!" Sakura nodded gladly.

"Ne Naruto are they bad guys? Can I destroy them?" Yui asked.

Naruto looked confused at the girl. "I believe they are bad guys otherwise they wouldn't try to kill us…so yes you can…Destroy them?"

"Yes!" Yui yelled before attacking Fū, she began throwing a series of well-placed kicks and punches at the auburn haired man, that would have defeated many man. But the small girl was no match for the Root-elite as he easily dodged and blocked her attacks before kicking her away.

Yui frowned and made her hand seals. "**Shakuton: Extremely Steaming Murder!**" The Root-member jumped out of the way of the flaming orbs and constantly dogged them. Fū ran towards Yui and kicked her towards Naruto, who caught Yui and put her on her feet again.

Naruto glared at Fū before looking at Yui. "Let me try." The small girl nodded as Naruto ran towards the auburn haired man.

Naruto threw the scythe part of his Kusarigama at Fū, who managed to hold if off with his tanto. Naruto pulled back the scythe and engaged Fū in a battle of weapons.

Danzo frowned from a distance at the battle. "_His files where right is very skilled with his Kusarigama, skilled enough to hold his own against Fū…Impressive Naruto could have become an excellent candidate for Root._"

Fū blocked a slash from Naruto and pushed the blonde boy back. Naruto however threw the weighted end in Fu's stomach. Causing the Root-member to gasp for air , Naruto slashed at Fu's back but the auburn haired man managed to barely dodge it.

"Fū don't hold back against him." Danzo spoke up.

The Root-elite nodded and formed a hand-seal. "**Mind Body Switch Technique!**" Using the Yamanaka-Clan's signature technique Fū took control over Naruto's body, as his own body collapsed.

Sakura gasped as the recognized the technique she ran besides Yui who was wondering what just happened. "Pinky what just happened?"

Sakura frowned a little at the nickname. "T-That Root m-man u-used a t-technique t-to t-take over N-Naruto's m-mind."

Yui nodded and moved in her stance. "That means that Naruto is now a forced bad guy, which Han-Sensei told me not to destroy but to knock out."

Sakura looked worried as Yui began fighting Naruto in a fierce battle. "_Shinji-Sensei please come and save us._"

000

"Danzo?!" Shinji said in anger. "That damn traitor!"

Ryo chuckled and tightened his grip on his Nodachi, before launching himself at Shinji while spinning at high speed. Shinji rolled out of his way and let two of his kunai shot towards the bounty hunter. Who cleanly slashed them in half, and launched himself towards Shinji again. The Jonin ducked under the blade and stabbed the kunai he was wielding in Ryo's stomach before kicking the Nodachi out of the bounty hunters hands. Ryo made an attempt to catch the blade but Shinji punched against the kunai still in Ryo's stomach causing the man to cry out in pain, while Shinji caught the Nodachi.

"Kidd I give you one change get out of here while you can and that will be your only injury."

Shinji said looking down on the bounty hunter.

Ryo coughed up some blood as he pulled out the kunai. "Never, this is all part of the hunt don't you see?" The bounty hunter stood back up straight. "Now prepare yourself as I am about to unleash a curse that will have you trembling in fear!"

The black robed man unsheathed one of the katana from his back. The sheath was purple while the hilt of the katana was colored black with a red ribbon tied just underneath the tear shaped tsuba. "**Burēdo no namida, **the tears of the blade!" From the cursed blade a few tear drops emerged as Ryo made a wide slash with it, one of the tears hit Shinji's arm but nothing happened.

"_What is going on nothing happened?_" Shinji wondered.

"You haven't noticed yet?" Ryo said the bounty hunter suddenly stood behind Shinji and gave him a large deep gash; strangely enough the cut appeared on his chest cutting throughout his Shinobi armor. Shinji attempted to cut Ryo with his own Nodachi but the black-haired man had disappeared again. This time he arrived from Shinji's right but the cut appeared on his left arm.

"_Genjutsu!_" Shinji thought.

"In case you didn't notice it yet the **Burēdo no namida** has captured you in its Genjutsu,

It distorts your sense of direction! This Genjutsu is so powerful that it would take four Jonin together to dispel it!" Ryo boasted. "Now die!"

The bounty hunter began cutting Shinji up and cut off Shinji's right arm. "_Damn!_" Shinji thought as he felt onto the ground bleeding heavily from his wounds.

000

Yui was having a hard time fighting against Fū in Naruto's body, while the Root-elite wasn't as skilled as the blonde boy with the Kusarigama he managed to keep Yui on her toes with only the scythe.

Yui narrowly dodged the blade and punched at Fū who dodged it easily.

"_I don't get it…_" Sakura thought as she looked at the battle. "_How can he fight so well in Naruto's body he shouldn't be able to see Yui clearly even when she is right in front of him…unless._" Sakura looked at the fallen body of Fū and saw that he was looking at the battle field with his hands in a certain hand seal that Sakura remembered Ino's father used once during a spar with another Shinobi. "_He tricked us! That is not the Mind Body Switch technique but the Mind Body Disturbance technique!_"

"Yui! Attack the body of the Root-member that will break his control over Naruto!" Sakura yelled overcoming her stuttering for once.

"Okay!" Yui yelled a flaming orb appeared besides her and shot towards the Root-Member.

Fū was forced to release the technique to dodge the orb, letting Naruto free of his hold.

"_I am released!_" Naruto thought as he threw the scythe at Fū, who dodged the attack and with a small twirl of his tanto Fū warped part of the chain around it, pulling the weapon from Naruto's hands. Fū grabbed the hilt of the scythe and wielded upside down, he began using the chain and weighted end as a whip hitting both Naruto and Yui. The end slammed in Naruto's stomach leaving the blonde boy gasping for air. Yui received the worse end of it as Fū kept hitting her with the chain and weighted end.

Naruto attacked the auburn-haired man but was easily kicked away. Fū warped the chain around the wounded and bruised Yui and tied her up before throwing her next to Sakura and the still knocked out Sasuke. Fū walked towards the two girls and unconscious boy, he raised his tanto kill them.

From his position Naruto jumped up and began running towards his teammates and Yui. "_I won't let them die! I won't let my friends die!_"

Sakura yelled and closed her eyes stunned in fear. She heard a yell in pain and felt something wet drip on her face; she opened her eyes and stared in horror. Naruto stood in front of her and Yui, Fu's tanto had pierced his back and throughout his stomach, the sharp end came out at the front. The blonde boy had tears of pain in his eyes that fell on Sakura's face as she sat on the ground.

"N-N-Naruto?!" Sakura yelled. "_Why Naruto?!_

Yui looked at Naruto with her eyes widen. "_He saved me…He saved me like Han-Sensei would._"

Fū let go of his tanto and pushed Naruto aside. "Out of my way thrash." At that point something inside Sakura snapped.

Her body seemed to move on its own as she felt a cold wave go through her. Fū was about to kill her when he suddenly stopped and looked at the ground that had began freezing, the ice crept up along his legs and soon Fū was completely frozen solid.

From his spot Danzo spread his eye wide open as Sakura fell unconscious from using too much Chakra. "_Wasn't that the Hyoton, Ice release?_"

Yui from her spot, still tied by the chain of Naruto's Kusarigama, looked at Sakura in wonderment. "_That was cool…But now Stutters has passed out as well!_"

"Torune!" Danzo said a little louder than usual. "Take the pink-haired girl but kill the rest."

The masked man nodded and began walking towards the Genin. Yui began struggling to get free. "_I have to get free; I have to help the Konoha ninja!_" But it was of no use, she was too weak from the beating she received earlier from Fū. The brown-haired girl looked in fear as the masked man came closer to her and the Konoha Genin, unpleasant memories came up.

"Han-Sensei! Han-Sensei save us!" Yui yelled panicking as Torune put both his gloves in his mouth and took them off with his teeth. Torune moved towards to Yui, and was about to kill her first, with his hands that was covered by thousands of Nano-sized venomous insects.

Suddenly a loud roar sounded, and a giant red blur appeared from the forest at enormous speed and punched Torune with such force that it completely destroyed the bones and organs of the Root-elite.

The giant ran towards Yui and the Konoha Genin. "Yui what happened to you?" Han asked as he broke the chain binding her.

"I am fine Han-Sensei but we must worry about Naruto first!" Yui ran towards the boy and kneeled besides him. Han looked down on the boy with a frown. "Can we save him Han-Sensei? He saved the others and my life by using his body as a shield. I don't want him to die"

Han squatted down and examined Naruto. "Yes Yui as soon as I pull out the tanto I want you to burn his wounds close." Han said as he ripped off Naruto's shirt. Yui gasped at the scars covering his body already. "Focus Yui if we don't do this right he might bleed to death."

Yui nodded and covered the top of her both her index fingers with very small flaming orbs. "Ready Han-Sensei."

Han nodded and grabbed a hold of the tanto. "Ready…Now!" Yui burned the wounds close as Han pulled out the tanto. Han stood up and handed Yui a first aid kit. "Bandage his wound Yui and check upon the other two, I will deal with that last bad guy."

Han turned towards Danzo who was busy removing the Sealing Arm Braces around his right arm.

000

Ryo put his katana back in its sheath, releasing the Genjutsu, before walking to Shinji's body. "Are you dead Artist? What did you think about my art huh?"

"A little tasteless if you ask me." Shinji's voice sounded as he emerged from the bushes.

"WHAT HOW DID YOU?!" Ryo yelled as he looked back to the body where also a Shinji lay on the ground.

"O that…That is my most favorite technique." Shinji answered; making some movements with his hands the Shinji on the ground stood back up and grabbed his arm putting it back in its socked.

Ryo just looked shocked at Shinji as the one he battle walked towards the original. "What did you do?!" He yelled as the two Shinji's stood next to each other.

"I can explain that." A new voice spoke up. Ryo watched in wonderment as Tsuki landed on Shinji's head. "When Shinji threw the senbon at the rabbit he used the body replacement technique to switch place with his replacement, and hide himself."

"Why?! You are a Jonin with a bounty of 45.000.000ryo you don't need to hide!" Ryo yelled.

Shinji shook his head. "Kid let me teach you something, everyone has his or her flaws so have Jonin. Mine is that I really suck at Tai-and-Kenjutsu; even my Genin team could give me a run for it if they fought at their very best. So to avoid that weakness I came up with an idea after seeing puppeteers from Suna. Besides me stands the worlds very first Iron-Doll puppet, one I can control with my Jiton kekkei Genkai as if it was my own body."

"But then if it is a puppet why does it looks exactly like you?!" The bounty hunter grabbed his cursed katana again, but he let go and yelped in pain as three senbon had pierced his hand.

Shinji looked down at the shorter man. "It something not many people know but my ancestor the Second Hokage was not only a Suiton and Space-time Ninjutsu expert but also was very skilled in Genjutsu, as are most of his descendants. Though I am nowhere as skilled as he was."

"What do you mean?" Ryo asked as he pulled out the senbon from his hand.

Shinji sighed. "**Kai!**" The Genjutsu covering the Iron-Doll was dropped; the puppet was about Shinji's size and looked very human like. "Now you see kid?"

Ryo took a few steps back from the Jonin. "No "He" said I could take on a Jonin by now with my skill with the cursed blades." The bounty hunter was about to run away when from his shadow a black hand reached up and grabbed the young man's throat, crushing it. Ryo fell on the ground when the hand released him, the hand sunk back in the shadow again grabbing the swords with it.

Shinji threw a senbon at the hand but it was too late the hand had disappeared with the swords. "What was that?" Shinji wondered out loud as he examined Ryo's body.

"Shinji you don't have time for this! Your team is in grave danger!" Tsuki said pecking at the Jonin's head.

You are right! Tsuki lead the way!" Shinji said as he ran after the small white owl.

000

A mountainous region stretched across the northern side of the country located above Konoha, but east of Iwa and Taki. Outside of the expected chain of mountains and plateaus, bones of unknown giants were littered across the dense cliffs and forests, covered in moss. No one knew what happened to these creatures or where they came from, but people knew that it was very dangerous to travel at the region. It was the perfect place to escape the eyes of the Shinobi villages. A deep crater was perfectly formed in the heart of this country, with a large animal spinal cord in the center of the pit.

A single man was sitting on one of the beasts ribs. He wore a black long-sleeve top that also covers his neck and chin, a pair of black gloves, and a pair of dark-colored pants along with the black shoes and white stirrups. On his waist, he wears a thick black belt with armor-like metal plates attached to it. He wore the same metal plates on his shoulders with a green scarf; his face was hidden by an orange mask with a swirl-like pattern that only revealed his right eye.

The man appeared to be waiting for someone, as he was deep in thoughts. From the shadows a man, with a long black cloak and hood that covered his face, the cloak seemed to float around him as it dragged over the floor when the man walked out of the shadow towards the masked man sitting on one of the ribs. "Tobi I'm back and I have some interesting information from Kusa that you will find very interesting."

The masked man called Tobi nodded as the hooded man told him everything that had occurred in Kusa.

"So Danzo will have to fight against not only against the Gobi but also against Shinji Senju? Not only that but it seems that the older brother of the Kyubi has formed some sort of friendship with the Gobi's student…and his pink haired teammate was seen using the Hyoton? That is very intriguing indeed." Tobi thought for a bit. "Did you find what you was initially looking for?"

The hooded man nodded and held up the three cursed katana. "That fool Ryo fulfilled his roll perfectly in revealing one of the Senju's weaknesses."

Tobi nodded. "Can you go back and report the results of the fight to me?" The hooded man nodded and disappeared back into the shadows, as Tobi looked at the sky. "Not too long now Rin, not too long at all."

/

**-****mattyirish55****: **_Thanks, I make a point of it to myself not to make any oc's too overpowered, Shinji as you can read has a very high skill in his Ninjutsu but lacks heavily in the Tai-and-Kenjutsu department. Yui on the other hand is powerful yes, but she has yet to learn much about her abilities and her mental age is not very developed, making her very dependent off others._

_Read and Review please I will take ideas and suggestions gladly in consideration also please point out spelling and grammar mistakes I made.__ Also if there are any questions please ask._


	8. NOTE! READ PLEASE

**Note: Finished Changes.**

Thanks everyone who let their preferences know in either a preview or a PM the results are as following:

Sakura: With ice release, she is paired with Kimimaro and has her shy personality.

Sasuke: With his normal powers, he is paired with Ino, and has his friendly personality in which Itatchi only slaughered the Clan-Heads (Except his mother.)

Yui: instead of being the Jinchiruki of Son-Goku she now has the scorch release

Shinji: is after much thought paired up with Mei, though i wont go very deep into this relationship as Shinji is not the focus of the story ( their will mostly just mentions off the relationship) (Sorry Wulan-Chan but after much thought the pairing didnt work out so well at all, mostly due Shinji's personality.)

Also check up the previous chapters which i edited, some more than others, mainly chapter one.


	9. Battle at the Tenchi Bridge(3)

**Note(1):** to avoid confusion, the story will jump from the escort team point of view to the Han/Yui point of view.

**Note(2):** Look at the now changed note for more info on the changes. Also if you didn't notice already I have made some changes in the previous chapters.

**Chapter 8: Battle at the Tenchi Bridge (3) ****Naruto © Kishimoto**

"Hello everyone this is once again your most favorite person: Homika Namikaze with a quick reminder what happened in the last chapter."

"First off Boo-Chan and his friends met up with Yui, where Boo-Chan got some troubles with his own thoughts about his new friend. Not too long after that the group was attacked by Danzo and his guards. The auburn haired man hurt Boo-Chan and Yui very much, until Sakura unknowingly used the Hyoton, Ice release! Which she used to kill the auburn haired man. Danzo ordered the masked man to take Sakura and kill the rest including Boo-Chan, and just as he was about to kill Yui when she was saved by her sensei, Han!"

"Shinji on the other hand fought against the bounty hunter and used a trick with his Iron-Doll puppet to defeat the bounty hunter, who's swords where taken by a hand that appeared from the shadows. Shinji quickly left and let Tsuki guide him to his team and the two jinchiruki."

"And lastly at the mysterious mountain graveyard of the giant creatures, two man met up and talked for a short while."

"GOOD LUCK BOO-CHAN!"

000

Han looked on as Danzo dropped the last of his Sealing braches on the ground and began unwarping the bandages around it, Han looked in horror of the sight of the ten Sharingan embedded into the arm.

"Are those Sharingan? What in Kami's name did you do." Han asked with a frown.

"Each one of them has its own story, but it would take too long to tell them all." The old man stated.

"I don't think I want to know it. Why did you kill the ambassador, tried these children including my own student?" Han questioned gripping his fist tightly in anger.

"You must understand that I would never have accepted the alliance between the villages, Konoha shouldn't be Iwa's equal but it superior, as it should be off all the hidden villages! Yes a perfect Shinobi world lead by Konoha." Danzo looked lost in thought for a bit.

"You are crazy. Other villages would never accept Konoha as their ruler, only ally at best." Han stated.

"On that I have to agree with you, so that is why I will use force to control them!" Danzo made some hand seals: Rabbit, Boar, Sheep. Before running towards the giant man. He hit Han in his stomach but the giant didn't bulge.

Han grabbed Danzo's throat and lifted him in the air. "Do you have any regrets at all Danzo?" Han asked.

"To be a Shinobi is to sacrifice oneself. Closing your eyes to the sunlight and distinguishing yourself into the shadows. That is the true form of a ninja." The old man said. "By the sacrifice of all the Shinobi made today, I will create a future of peace, even if I have to wage war for it. I will-"

With a roar Han threw Danzo, before he could finish his sentence, with such an enormous force onto the ground that it created a crater.

From her position Yui was sure that Danzo would be dead. "_No one can survive that, no matter how strong you are. The impact will break all of your bones_"

"You talk too much." Han stated.

"Indeed, we shall continue to talk with our actions in battle." Danzo said from behind Han as he stabbed a kunai in the giants back.

000

Shinji ran after Tsuki, who guided him towards his students. "_Please let me find them in time, please let me find them in time!_" Shinji begged.

Suddenly a kunai shot from the air almost hitting him. "Stop right there Shinji!" Shinji looked up and saw several member of Root standing on the branches of the trees.

"_What is Root doing here? Unless of course…_" Shinji looked at the Root-member that had spoken up. "If you guys don't want to get hurt I suggest you get out of my way right now."

The Root-member shook his head. "On Danzo-Sama's orders we cannot let you pass."

Shinji grabbed an handful of senbon and began looking around checking upon all the Root ninja. "_Ten in total, it seems like Danzo doesn't want to take a change…I need to hurry he is probably with my team._"

"Shinji, they are setting up a barrier around a large part of the forest not far in front of you." Tsuki said as she landed on Shinji's head.

"I guess I have to dig out these Roots first before I can get to my team." Shinji said. "_Guys hang on I am coming as fast as I can._"

000

Han grunted as he punched at Danzo who dodged the attack.

"_Ne?! How is he still alive?! He should have been killed by Han-Sensei's attack!_" Yui wondered.

"As expected of you Han, you truly can claim to be one of the strongest Shinobi in the world." Danzo spoke up. "Of course it won't be-"

Han had jumped up and descended upon Danzo with a steam-powered kick, the force behind the kick scattered the ground and left Danzo in a bloody pulp.

"Of course there is your speed to take in account too." Danzo said looking down on them from the branch of a tree.

"_It is no Genjutsu otherwise Kokuo would have dispelled it already._" Han thought as he looked at Danzo. "_But then what is it? What jutsu does he use?_"

Han punched the tree snapping it in two, before grabbing Danzo once more, this time the giant pierced him on a sharp broken of branch of the tree. "_He should have been dead by now three times already._"

"Han-Sensei behind you!" Han heard Yui yell, Han looked over his shoulder and saw Danzo standing not too far behind him.

"**Futon: Vacuum Sphere!**" Danzo shot several air bullets who shot throughout Han at several spots. But Han only grunted and turned around while swinging his punch at Danzo, he hit the old man against his left side, breaking Danzo's left arm, rips and raptured several organs.

"How long are you going to do this? By now you should have realized that it is of no use trying to kill me like that." Danzo stated. "In fact you will never be able to kill me."

From her position Yui narrowed her eyes as she saw one of the eyes on Danzo's arm close. "_One of those bad eyes closed just now? What does that mean?_" Besides her Naruto grunted, Yui looked in wonder at the blonde boy as he began waking up. "Ne Naruto take it easy if it weren't for me and Han-Sensei you would be dead." She said worried. "_Ne?! How is Naruto away already? He should have been asleep for a few days!_"

Naruto opened his eyes as he awakened the first thing he noticed where the loud sounds of what was probably a battle, the second thing was the pain at his stomach and back, and lastly that he was shirtless. "_My mask!_" Naruto's hand shot towards his face in panic, but he soon relaxed as he felt it on his face. Naruto sent out some chakra pulses and he soon discovered that Yui was leaning over him with a worried look on her face and that seemingly another person was fighting against Danzo. "_What are those things on his arm?_"

"Ne Naruto are you okay?" Yui asked her voice filled with concern.

"Don't worry Yui I have felt worse, but tell me what is happening." Naruto asked his new friend.

"Han-Sensei is fighting against that man with those bad eyes on his weird arm. But no matter how many times Han-Sensei kills him; he just stands back up again!"

"Bad eyes?" Naruto coughed.

Yui nodded. "Yes dark red eyes with black symbols on them. Though two are closed now."

"_From the description it should be Sharingan._" Naruto thought. "_But he cannot kill him? I never heard of such a technique._"

Naruto and Yui concentrated back on the fight between Han and Danzo who once more Danzo mysteriously escaped dead, he appeared from and distance from Han again and attacked the Giant once more. This time Danzo used his vacuum spheres to cut the talon on Han's right leg. Han grunted only in pain.

"So now your right leg can't keep up with you anymore Han, your speed is now useless. It is about time that I knock you out and take you back to the village with me…The Gobi will be a nice addition to Konoha's Bijuu."

"To be honest I think the having the Kyuubi gives us enough trouble already don't you think Danzo?" Sounded from the edge of the clearing.

Naruto's head shot towards the direction of the sound. "Shinji-Sensei!?" He called.

Shinji jumped into the clearing and ran towards his students, he kneeled down at Naruto's side. "Naruto are you alright? What happened to Sasuke and Sakura. And who is she?" Shinji pointed at Yui.

"I am fine just hurt, Sasuke is knocked out for his own safety and Sakura passed out from Chakra exhaustion. This is Yui a ninja from Iwa who together with her Sensei came to assist us. Her Sensei is the giant man fighting Danzo."

Shinji nodded gaining a serious expression on his face. "I see, Yui take care of them I am going to assist your Sensei." Shinji stood back up and ran towards Han and Danzo.

"Ne Naruto who is he?" Yui asked looking at Shinji and Han.

"He is my Sensei Shinji Senju." Naruto answered. Yui nodded concentrating on the battle.

"Ne Naruto another of the bad eyes closed just now." Yui said as she looked at Danzo.

"Yui can you tell our Sensei's to look at the "Bad-eyes" on Danzo's Arm" Naruto said. "I don't think I can yell that loud at the moment."

Yui nodded. "NE! HAN-SENSEI, NARUTO'S-SENSEI, NARUTO SAYS TO WATCH THE BAD EYES ON HIS ARM."

Han and Shinji looked over their shoulders to the yelling girl and back to Danzo who seemingly released a technique.

Shinji glanced over at Han. "It would seem our students have worked together and tried to defeat Danzo and his henchmen, we as their Sensei should give them a good impression and do the same don't you agree…Han?"

Han nodded. "It would seem your student protected mine with his life, it would only be fair to finish what they started, even if I have to work together with you…Shinji."

Both Jonin nodded at the same time. "I take it the Gobi healed you already?" Shinji asked as he grabbed his Senbon.

Han nodded. "Yes he has indeed. You have your summon ready?"

Tsuki landed on Shinji's head once again. "As you can see yes."

Both Jonin nodded once more and ran towards Danzo.

000

Meanwhile in Konoha Minato sat in his office reading the mission reports of the day, but his mind wasn't really focused at it. "_I hope the escort team is alright they have been gone for four days already and should have reached the Tenchi-Bridge by now._"

Suddenly a white feather floated down on Minato's desk and Shinji's voice sounded. "Hokage-Sama, this is Shinji we have ran into a lot of trouble and are currently engaged against Danzo. We have gained assistance from two Iwa ninja, Han and Yui. The Genin are wounded but are out of danger. Though Naruto needs a medic. Assistance is required, Danzo has a lot of tricks on his sleeve and currently seems unable to be killed. I am unsure I can hold myself against him, earlier fights have exhausted me a lot."

Minato quickly touched a seal on his desk, the seal enabled him to let his voice sound throughout another seal which was connected to the one on his desk. "Genma ready the guard platoon and focus upon Naruto's seal."

"Immediately Hokage-Sama!" Sounded Genma's usual carefree voice throughout the seal.

Minato opened the only closet in his office and took out his robe, and several of his special Kunai before teleporting to the Guard Platoon. The three of them stood where ready to go.

"Hokage-Sama why do you us to teleport, wouldn't it be much quicker if you immediately went by yourself?" Genma questioned.

"I might need some assistance in the battle, apparently all of the Shinobi fighting are already wounded or exhausted. Besides I cannot help everyone at the location on my own."

Genma nodded and the Guard Platoon stood in formation, ready to teleport themselves to Naruto and the battle he was in.

000

In Iwagakure's Tsuchikage's office a very short old man with a big red nose was seated behind his desk, he was Ōnoki, the third Tsuchikage one of the oldest and most powerful Shinobi alive. At the moment Ōnoki was looking at the two ninja in front of his desk.

They were two of the four Jonin in his village who Ōnoki trusted the most of the ninja under his command. One of them was his own son-in-law Kitsuchi a very large man with dark grey colored hear that ended in a ponytail and a beard. The other one was Gari the leader of Iwa's Explosion Corps. Gari had green eyes, spiky light brown hair and prominent jaw lines.

"So you are telling me that not only a large group of our Shinobi together with a group of Konoha tried to prevent the alliance from happening and intended to cause another war with Konoha. But that somehow an entire platoon of our ninja where cut down by a bounty-hunter and Han and his student Yui are also mixed up into the battle fighting alongside the escort team?"

Both Jonin nodded. "That is correct Tsuchikage-Sama." Gari spoke up.

Ōnoki sighed and got up from his chair and looked at the clouds for a moment. "_Where is Deidara when you need him?_" The old man turned around and faced his Jonin. "Are you two ready to assist me in the "rescue" of the escort team?"

"Of course Tsuchikage-Sama." Kitsuchi answered, he only called his father-in-law by his name in privet family moments.

"Very well." Ōnoki used his flight technique and soon the three man flew on their way towards the battle field at high speed.

000

From his position Naruto looked in amazement at the battle happening in front of him. Due the fact that the three man all had a lot of chakra he could see their every movement very clear. Both Jonin-Sensei worked together almost flawlessly, Shinji kept his distance and fired Senbon and Kunai at Danzo using his magnetic powers, while Han used his destructive Taijutsu to keep Danzo on his toes. But how much Naruto loathed to say Danzo was impressing him the most. The old man used Jutsu after Jutsu and was holding his own…No actually was winning the fight against the two Jonin-Sensei.

Danzo dodged Han's destructive punch with the help of the Sharingan in his right eye socked, by dodging Han's punch he came close to Shinji who he punched in the stomach; before dodging another attack from Han.

Shinji prepared to shoot another load of Senbon towards Danzo but couldn't move his body. His eye wandered down to his arm where several black lines had appeared. "_Damn! He used a seal to block my movements!_"

Danzo jumped away from the still attacking Han, he bit his left thumb and slapped his hand on the ground "**Summoning Jutsu!**"

Shinji, Han and the Genin looked in horror at the giant creature that had appeared. It was a Baku a gigantic elephantine chimera, with tiger like limbs.

"Baku use it!" Danzo said standing on the back of the huge creature. The Baku opened his mouth and began inhaling sucking up everything near him.

Yui quickly grabbed Naruto and used the chain Han had broken of his Kusarigama to tie up Sasuke and Sakura, she grabbed the chain with one hand and held Naruto on the ground with her other.

Shinji who had no way of bracing himself from the suction flew towards the Baku's mouth, but Han grabbed the Senju and pushed him on the ground. "Shinji! Any idea how we can stop that thing!" Han roared above the noise the Baku made.

Shinji thought for a bit. "Han is the steam the furnace on you back produces hot?"

"Yes of course it is! But what has it to do with stopping that Baku?!" Han yelled.

"Create as much steam as you can!" Shinji yelled back. Han began making steam with his armor. The hot air was immediately sucked up by the Baku. The giant creature began roaring and yelping in pain as the hot air burned his mouth and it quickly disappeared.

Han stood up and helped Shinji back on his feet. "Luckily the seal has worn off."

Han glanced around. "Where did Danzo go?"

"NE HAN-SENSEI BEHIND YOU!" Yui yelled from the sidelines. Han instinctively jumped away from a possible incoming attack, but the shuriken, in combination with a wind jutsu Danzo had used still cut open Han's right side. The giant grunted and held his hand against the wound.

"_This is bad! Very bad!_" Shinji mentally realized. "_I am the only one able to defend us from Danzo until the Gobi has healed Han._" Shinji glanced quickly at Han before focusing back on Danzo. "_And seeing the wound that might take some time._"

From his position Danzo almost smiled. "You are the last one left Shinji, and you are not in the most optimal condition to fight me are you? Surrender the scroll to me and flee, I will make the deaths of your comrades quick and painless. "

Shinji took a few steps and placed himself in between the wounded and Danzo. "Never." Was the only thing the Konoha Jonin said.

Danzo frowned. "It is sad that I need to kill such a valuable Shinobi. You could have been much in my Shinobi world."

Shinji shook his head. "I am a Senju, I will protect the village and its people at any cost. That is the will of fire, something you no longer possess."

Danzo looked outraged at Shinji's comment. "The will of fire?!" The old man said darkly. "The will of fire has destroyed Konoha! The weak attitudes of the previous Hokage nearly ruined our village!" The aged Ninja stormed towards Shinji, giving him no time to dodge, and kicked him towards his students.

Shinji landed on the ground in front of Naruto and Yui. He coughed up some blood. "Darn these previouse fights have taken too much out of me. "

Danzo made his way to the fallen team he grabbed one of the kunai Shinji had shot at him earlier. Suddenly he was grabbed from behind by Han. "I got you." The giant grunted, blood still flowed out of the deep wound at his side.

"No I got you." Danzo said standing behind Han. The giant man looked at his arms, Danzo had used the replacement technique to switch himself with a log. "**Futon: Vacuum Blade.**" He infused the jutsu with the kunai he was holding creating a makeshift scimitar. Han turned around in attempt to hit Danzo. But the old man once again dodged the attack and used his wind blade to give Han a deep cut across his chest. Despite being severly wounded Han refused to fall down and once more attempted to punch Danzo with his enormous strength.

Danzo cut Han several times giving him a deep gash every time he was hit but Han didn't even react to them. "Ne Han-Sensei stop please!" Yui begged her beloved Sensei. Danzo was about to stab Han right throughout his heart.

Suddenly several things happened at the same time. In front of Yui a kunai with three blades plunged into the ground there was a yellow flash at Han and Danzo posstition, before either Naruto or Yui could blink Han was suddenly in front of them next to Shinji. With him was a familiar chakra that filled Naruto with hope. "Dad!" Naruto exclaimed.

Minato looked over his shoulder. "Don't worry this won't take long, I here after all." Minato grabbed his kunai while his guard platoon ran towards the wounded.

"Danzo as Fourth Hokage of Konoha, I hereby place you under arrest. Don't resist and I won't have to kill you." Minato spoke up looking at Danzo, knowing fully well that Danzo never would surrender.

Danzo didn't say a thing, instead he did the familiar hand seals: Rabbit-Boar-Ram.

Minato frowned as soon as he saw the technique. "_Izanagi…The Uchiha kinjutsu, the power to alter one's own reality for a brief moment I need to know more about the arm._" Minato threw his kunai at Danzo who dodged the attack, suddenly Minato stood behind him and tore off the sleeve covering the rest of Danzo's arm. "_It is as I thought his is made up from the cells of the First Hokage. Which means he can probably use the wood release._"

Minato teleported back to his original position. "_Sharingan, and the First's wood release. He is after the Kyuubi._" Minato scattered his Kunai over the clearing. "_On Danzo's arm are ten Sharingan three are closed, that means that the technique still seals the eyes after being used. The question is how long does it take for one eye to close let's find out._"

Minato teleported in front of Danzo and kicked him away only to appear again where Danzo would have landed. "**Rasengan!**" Minato hit Danzo against his back. As Minato suspected Danzo disappeared and appeared again a little away from his original position. "_So as I suspected one Sharingan is not limited to only use Izanagi one time, which probably means there is a time limit on how long one eye can use it._" Minato began attacking Danzo with Taijutsu kicking or punching him, before teleporting to another kunai and repeating the process. Though while Danzo blocked most of the attacks, Minato kept at it for a full minute when he noticed that another one of the eyes closed. "_One minute is the limit for one eye. Four eyes are closed now which means six more minutes before the technique is finally over. Unless…Of course but I have to see if it works._"

Minato engaged Danzo again and without the older ninja knowing the Hokage placed a seal on his right arm. Danzo attempted to swat Minato away but the blonde man was already out of the way. Minato jumped a few steps back and grabbed two of his kunai out of the ground. Danzo took one of his own kunai and casted his vacuum blade jutsu on it again.

Both man ran towards each other, just when they would clash with their weapons Minato threw one of his kunai in the air appearing above Danzo. "**Uzumaki Seal: Forced Genjutsu Release!**" Minato activated the seal on Danzo's arm releasing the Izanagi, in the fraction of a second Danzo widen his eyes in fear before Minato hit him on his back with his Rasengan. Danzo was launched at the ground with force and passed out from the impact no longer protected by his Izanagi.

Minato gracefully landed on his feet and looked at the passed out Danzo. "Guard Platoon arrest him." Genma and the rest of the Guard Platoon moved away from the now stabilized wounded towards Danzo, Minato walked towards the escort team.

000

A little while after the battle the escort team, Han and Yui where healed enough to sit up again. Shinji was sitting against a tree talking with Han who lay down on the ground. Naruto who was sitting up again was talking to Yui, who was grinning widely as Naruto told her about Konoha. Sakura sat with them and pointed out things Naruto did forget or when he could not clearly describe to Yui. Meanwhile Sasuke sat infront of Minato who drew a few seals on the boy's forehead.

"You are very lucky Sasuke that Yui knocked you out when she did. This Genjutsu in particularity causes to think irrationally." Minato said before releasing the Genjutsu cast over the boy.

Sasuke nodded. "But who cast it over me?" Minato pointed at Danzo. The Guard Platoon was seemingly operating his right eye. "We are removing all of the Sharingan on Danzo's arm and the one in his right eye socked. The one that replaced his right eye is very disturbing and we have to talk with your mother about it. Now go to your team and if they find it necessary apologize." Sasuke nodded and walked to his team.

As soon as he reached them, Sakura, Naruto and Yui looked at him. "I-I-" Began Sasuke. "I want to apologize for my actions, while the Genjutsu was cast over me. "

Naruto waved his hand. "I don't need is Sasuke, it was the Genjutsu right? No need to apologize." Sakura nodded in agreement.

Yui grinned. "Don't worry about Baka-boy, I'm sure Stutters and Pretty-eyes don't hold a grudge against you, I don't! And besides I still would have kicked your ass."

Sasuke blinked confused. "Stutters? Pretty-eyes?" The black haired boy looked at Sakura and Naruto before smirking. "So Miss Stutters and Mr. Pretty-eyes what where you talking about?" Sasuke ignored the last part of Yui's statement. "_I will prove her wrong latter._"

"N-Naruto w-was t-t-talking about K-Konoha, h-how i-it looks like, a-and over t-the c-c-citizens ." Sakura said. "A-And I h-helped a l-little."

Sasuke nodded and sat down with them. "Did you tell her about the clans yet?"

Naruto shook his head. "No I thought that was your expertise so we waited for you to explain it."

Sasuke smiled. "Of course, Yui let me tell you a little about the clans."

"Alrighty Baka-Boy." Yui said.

Sasuke shook his head. "Any change you are going to change that nickname of mine?"

Yui thought and rubbed her chin with her finger. "Maybe as I know more about you." She said sounding mischievous.

Suddenly there was a shout from the direction of the guard platoon, the Genin quickly looked into the direction and saw that Danzo had woken up. The old man had grabbed the member of the Guard Platoon whose name Naruto didn't knew.

Danzo stabbed the man throughout his heart with his special arm before making a run for it into the forest. "**Jinton: Detachment of the Primitive World**." An old voice suddenly sounded a transparent cubic with a white sphere in the middle shot towards Danzo and effulged him. Suddenly there seemed a huge explosion within the cubic and Danzo was completely pulverized.

A very small old man landed next to Minato with two other landing behind him. "Pops!" Yui called out.

Sakura quickly looked at Naruto and Sasuke. "T-That i-is t-the T-Tsuchikage: Ōnoki of Both Scales."

"He is small, about Yui's hight." Sasuke said.

"His chakra is weird." Naruto said. "It is not cold as Sakura's or hot like Sasuke's. It feels more like…When Shinji-Sensei uses his metal release but then more stronger." Naruto frowned. "_I wonder who is stronger him or dad._"

"A Minato it seems that you arrived before I did." Ōnoki said to the taller Kage.

Minato nodded. "I arrived just in time to save my escort team and two of your ninja Tsuchikage-Sama. It is a pity that you killed Danzo, I suspected him of betraying Konoha."

Ōnoki sent Minato a harsh smile. "The best thing a traitor deserves is death no?"

Minato shook his head. "Luckely we have gotten the Sharingan from him before he woke up." Minato walked towards the escort team. "Well that didn't went as expected."

"That is a very hard understatement." Shinji said. "But the ambassador is most likely killed so Danzo had gotten the scroll, which is now turned to dust just as him."

From his spot on the ground Han spoke up. "No Kazumi gave the real scroll to the pink haired girl, the other scrolls including his own where fakes."

Sakura took out her scroll and looked at it. "_When Danzo cast that Genjutsu over me…I almost gave him the real scroll then Danzo would have won._" Sakura handed to scroll over to Minato who opened it and read its contents.

"This is without doubt the real treaty." Minato handed the scroll back to Sakura. "Team 7 are you fit enough to put an end to your mission?"

"I am." Sasuke said, sounding confident.

"Y-Yes H-Hokage-Sama. " Sakura said putting the scroll in her bag.

"Naturally." Naruto said as he got up, he grunted a little but stood still.

Shinji stood up too. "Well as my Genin say they can, who am I to refuse them?"

Yui almost bounced around Team 7. "Ne! Ne! Ne! Han-Sensei can we go with them?"Han, who was fully healed again thanks to the Gobi, nodded. "Yes! Thank you Han-Sensei." Yui went to Naruto. "Ne Naruto we will come with you! Isn't that great?"

/

_Finally the next chapter, sorry for the lateness but I had a lot to do in a short time…My finals, which I passed easily. (Though there was a change that the government would annul them due that several students from a certain school had stolen the exams beforehand and may had spread them on the internet, luckily the government didn't annul it, only the students on the same school as the thieves had to do their finals again.) and many more things_

_So the second last chapter of the Iwa arc is now online, in which Minato saved the day. In my opinion Minato should be able to deal with Danzo fairly easily with his skills…Though to be honest I have yet to think of someone who could beat Minato(Except for Madara of course._)

So who do you think can beat Minato? And how? Let me know and maybe I can include it in the story sometime in the future.

_Read and Review please I will take ideas and suggestions gladly in consideration also please point out spelling and grammar mistakes I made.__ Also if there are any questions please ask. _


	10. The city of stone

**Chapter 9: The city of Stone ****Naruto © Kishimoto**

Naruto woke thanks due the sound of a loud snoring, for a moment he wondered where he was then he remembered. "_That is right we are in Iwa._" It had taken the group another three days to reach the city, they moved a lot slower due their just healed injuries. During the journey towards Iwa Naruto got to know Yui better and had discovered that the smaller girl was very curious about almost everything and constantly asked questions; eventually even Sakura couldn't take it anymore and had begun walking a few steps away from Yui. The thing that had surprised everyone was that Naruto kept close to the girl and kept answering her questions.

Naruto looked to the bed at his left side where Sasuke was sleeping, the Uchiha was sleeping peacefully. But at Naruto's left side Shinji was snoring loudly. Naruto's hand moved towards his face to check if his mask was still in place, when he felt it in place the blonde boy got up and dressed himself silently. When he walked across Sakura's door he sent some pulses and discovered that his pink haired friend was already awake and was reading a book while lying on her bed. Naruto went downstairs and looked for something to eat, as he was trying to find ramen there where some soft knocks on the window. Naruto looked into its direction and felt the signature chakra of his new friend. "_Yui? What is she doing here_?"

Naruto opened the window and Yui climbed inside. "Good morning Naruto how are you?" She asked.

"I am fine thanks; can you help me find something eatable?" Naruto said with a smile hidden underneath his mask.

Yui nodded and began searching the cupboards. "What do you want?"

"Is there ramen?" Naruto asked.

"Yes there are four cups, how many do you want?" Yui took the cups.

"Can you warm two?" Naruto tried to find some chopsticks but in such an unfamiliar situation he couldn't find any, with a sight he sat down on a chair.

Yui giggled at her friend's troubles as she added some boiled water to the two cups of ramen. She placed them on the table in front of Naruto and handed him a pair of chopsticks. Naruto turned his back to Yui and began to eat the ramen. As soon as he was done he turned back to Yui who was smiling. "Ne? Naruto why did you turn away while eating? Is it because you don't like to show your face just like Han-Sensei?"

Naruto nodded slowly since he could see Yui as clear as Homika, which was as he presumed others saw them as well, and the smile Yui had on her face was one of mischief. "That is right."

Yui grinned. "In that case you must promise me to show it one day?" Naruto nodded unsurely. "Pinky Swear?" Yui pointed her pinky towards Naruto, who hesitated for a moment before warping his own pink around hers.

"Pinky Swear." Naruto said which caused Yui to smile brightly. She jumped up from her chair and did a small dance of victory on the table, during which she skillfully kicked the empty cups of ramen into the trash-bin.

Yui jumped of the table and grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him on his feet; Naruto was once more surprised at Yui's strength. "_She is much stronger than she looks like, come to think of it…if I hadn't blocked her punch when we were in the forest with both hands I would have been send flying away with a broken hand._"

The small girl pulled Naruto towards the door. "Ne Naruto Han-Sensei said that I should show you around the village, he said that you would probably be awake early so I came to get you. Come on let's go!"

Naruto followed Yui onto the streets of Iwa, which were very busy people walking around in a hurry, marked vendors shouting about their prizes and to each other. While they were walking Yui began telling about the village. "Iwa is located among a mountain range consisting of small narrow waterfalls, with the buildings being composed of rock and stone; shaped from large, elevated formations of rock into tower-like structures. Many of its buildings sit on cliffs connected by a network of bridges. The Tsuchikage's palace seems to be the tallest structure with a cone-shaped roof…At least that is what the city guide says." Yui chuckled.

Naruto nodded and send out pulses around. "_It certainly is nothing like Konoha that is for sure._"

"Come follow me I will show you the shopping district!" Yui began pulling Naruto with her once more.

Though the village looked peacefully, it was impossible for Naruto miss the hard cold chakra and silent hisses civilians and ninja alike directed at Yui. Men would brandish brooms and sticks to ward the girl away from their homes and mothers were dragged their children away as if afraid they would be infected by something disgusting. They avoided Yui like the plague and the small girl merely kept her head low as they walked by. Naruto frowned and began to wonder why his new friend seemed to be the object of the villager's collective hatred. While passing a nearby ramen stand, the blonde boy was able to catch a snatch of conversation between two old women.

"Isn't that who I think it is?" One of the two quietly hushed to the other.

"Yes it is, what is that filthy half-blood doing here in a respectable place like this?" The other said equally quiet.

"Someone needs to do something about her someday." The first one who had spoken nodded in agreement.

"Indeed, but is a shame that Han has taken a shine to her." The ramen stand owner added his own thoughts into the conversation of the woman. "On the other hand a demon and a half-blood together. Hopefully the Tsuchikage will send them on a suicide mission sooner or later and then we are finally rid of that filth."

Naruto looked at Yui, who seemed to be elsewhere with her mind. "_No one threats my friend like this._" Naruto thought, thinking about the bullies that often bother his little sister and formerly his pink haired team mate. The blonde boy unsealed a poison from the sealing scroll hidden inside his sleeve; though the poison was none lethal it caused severe stomachache and everything that was followed with it if the poison was ingested. Using his ninja skills Naruto dropped a drip in the bowls of ramen of ramen of the woman and the drink from the stand owner.

Yui who had been watching Naruto giggled as the two of them quickly ran away. "Ne Naruto what did you do in their food?" Yui said as the two of them hid in an ally.

"I placed some essence form a specific mushroom that causes stomachaches when consumed into their ramen and the owners drink…Though it was a waste of good ramen." Naruto frowned at the thought of ruining the ramen.

"Come I will show you the rest of the city." Yui said as she began to walk away with Naruto following her. Yui continued by showing Naruto all around her most favorite spots into the city. After a while Yui let Naruto much higher up the mountain while covering his eyes with her hands. Naruto played along with her and didn't send out his Chakra pulses. Suddenly Yui stopped and removed her hands from his eyes. Naruto send out his pulses and found out that he was in a small park with a very small waterfall that formed a small pond at its feet.

"This is my most favorite spot in the city and Han-Sensei and I come here often to rest from our training or mission, or just to clear our mind." Yui said looking around the park happily. "Pops has allowed us to change it our liking, so Han-Sensei is sketching his ideas for a small house for in-between the trees over there." Yui pointed at a small group of trees standing a little away from the pond.

Naruto nodded. "_This place has Han and Yui's Chakra all over it they must spend a lot of time in here._"

Suddenly some voices could be heard coming from the chairs leading to the park, and several civilians walked into the park. From their weak Chakra's Naruto suspected that they were either civilians of Genin just out of the academy like him.

The tallest one of them walked forwards to Yui, who was frowning. "So Half-blood your back hu? Rumor had it that you were killed in Kusa…Sadly it is not true it seems."

Naruto turned around and measured the boy. "_Though the strongest of the group his chakra is very weak._"

The boy looked at Naruto. "So who is this then?" Yui didn't answer the boy, who shrugged and turned to Naruto.

"So my name is Ijime, Genin of Iwa, who are you?" Ijime held his hand to Naruto.

Naruto glanced over the boy. "_Such weak chakra…I barely can make his outlines._" Naruto shook Ijime's hand. "I am Naruto…I am one of the Konoha ninja from the escort team."

The tall boy nodded. "Then you must be a very strong ninja to survive that, my father is a higher level Chunin and told me about it."

"I am not a person to brag about my abilities." Naruto said looking at Ijime wondering what he wanted.

"I see." Ijime said clearly hopping to hear more about the battle from Naruto. "In any case what are you doing with that Half-blood?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Yui is showing me around the city, since I clearly never have been here before."

Ijime shook his head. "And you let her show you around? Her? A filthy Half-blood instead of a decent Iwa ninja?"

Naruto looked at Yui who seemed afraid. "_Is she afraid of them…or is she afraid I will leave her alone and go with these guys?_"

"What do you mean with Half-blood?" Naruto asked getting the same dreadful feeling he felt when villagers threatened Homika.

Ijime smirked evilly. "Because that is what she is, her mother was one of our own ninja who during the third ninja war went missing. Fourteen years ago she returned, it turned out that during the war she fell in love with a Suna ninja and the two of them had married in secret. The Suna ninja had killed many of us during the war with his Kekkei Genkai so not many of the villagers accepted it…Then that whore just had to become pregnant and see here the girl besides you is her filthy offspring, a Half-blood who just like her father wields that accursed Kekkei Genkai that killed so many of our people. This didn't felt well with the village so many of them banded together and tried to kill that filthy family, but that freaky giant Jinchiruki just had to save the little child and report to the Tsuchikage, who executed everyone that had something to do with the attack and placed Yui in care of his older sister. I don't know what is going on in the old man's head I would have-"

Ijime was cut off when Naruto grabbed by his collar and lifted him from the ground. "So you are telling me that you and many of the other villagers terrorize Yui just because her parents fell in love with each other?!" Naruto said in cold anger. At this point many more villagers had entered the park.

"Why you let go of my son!" A woman yelled at Naruto, who dropped Ijime the boy quickly ran towards his mother.

An older man stepped forwards from the crowd and pointed at Yui. "Half-blood this time you have gone too far, I suspected it as soon as I saw the two of you together but you have cast a ninja illusion thingy over that Konoha ninja to make him your friend not?"

"N-No I did not do that!" Yui yelled, someone from the crowd threw a tomato to her and hit her against her head. Others in the crowd began throwing rotting fruit as well.

"STOP!" Naruto yelled very loud. "First off Genjutsu don't work on me, secondly you are all acting pathetically. Grownups attacking a little girl, who according to the Shinobi rules is forbidden from defending herself otherwise she would end up killing you with her strength. If you want to take out your anger take it out on me not on her."

"Why should we? She is the daughter of that traitor whore and that baster who killed so many of our relatives?" The old man questioned skeptically.

"Because my father killed even more Iwa ninja than Yui's father did." Naruto said.

The Iwa villagers looked at each other. "Who is your father then boy?"

"My name is Naruto…Naruto Namikaze, son of Konoha's Yellow Flash." Naruto said stepping in the center of the circle. The villagers gained a dark look on their face, many of them grabbed sticks or more fruit to throw.

000

To say Ōnoki was furious was an understatement, he was in his office handling the details of the mission with Shinji Senju when he received the notice that a group of his villagers had attacked the son of the Yellow Flash…If he handled it wrong it could mean that the alliance was canceled and even worse war. "I want a letter with a sincere apology sent to the Hokage right now!" He snapped at his assistant. "I will go to the boy." Ōnoki flew out of the window towards the safe house. Outside of it Han was waiting, Ōnoki landed next to him.

"Han you are here with Yui?" Ōnoki asked.

Han nodded. "Yes…Though you will be surprised when you go inside Tsuchikage-Sama."

Ōnoki knocked on the door and went inside, inside his eyes became wide. Naruto sat at the table talking with Yui and his teammates. "What is going on? I thought you were attacked and beaten up by civilians?"

Naruto looked in Ōnoki's direction. "I am not so stupid that I let civilians beat me up and can go after Yui when they are done with me." Naruto stated bluntly. "No instead I used the body replacement technique and switched with a rather large stone from the park, after that Yui and I got away without any of the civilians noticing."

"I want to apo-" Ōnoki began but Naruto cut him off politely.

"There is no need for that Tsuchikage-Sama, a Kage of your standing doesn't have to apologize to a Genin like me…Besides I am used to civilians trying to hurt me or someone I care about."

Ōnoki looked very pleased. "You are wise beyond your years Naruto Namikaze…I think we will get along fine." The small old man took Naruto's hand and shook it. "Now if you all will excuse me I have a lot of work to do." Ōnoki walked towards the door.

"Tsuchikage-Sama, one moment please." Naruto called after him, Ōnoki looked over his shoulder. "There is no need to execute to villagers…just punish them, fear can bring evil in man they do not know they possesses."

The Tsuchikage laughed loudly and walked out of the room. "Well Naruto it is just about lunch time in our first day in Iwa and you have already managed to impress the Tsuchikage." Shinji said. "Speaking of lunch shall I prepare some?" The hungry growls from Sasuke, Sakura and Yui's stomach made the answer clear. Suddenly there was another loud growl from a stomach and the ninja looked at each other to find out who did it, when they saw Han looking away. Shinji smirked. "I will prepare a large lunch then." The brown haired Jonin went into the kitchen to prepare the lunch.

"N-Naruto S-Sasuke a-and I t-though t-that m-maybe we c-c-could d-deliver t-the elder's l-letter t-to her f-friend?" Sakura asked her blonde friend.

Naruto nodded. "That is a good idea." Naruto went to his room and took the letter from his bag. When he returned he saw that Shinji had returned with a large plate filled with a lot of sandwiches. Which the others were eagerly eating from. "Yui do you know this address." Naruto handed the letter to his new friend.

Yui's eyes widen and she handed the letter to Han. "Ne Han-Sensei this where granny lives right?"

Han glanced at the letter before returning it to Naruto. "That is right, Yui we will go with them and visit granny at the same time."

Yui looked at Naruto worried when she didn't see him eat. "Ne? Naruto don't you need to eat?"

Naruto shook his head. "No just eating two cups of ramen in the morning is enough for me to last until the next breakfast. I will explain it better another time alright." Naruto pointed his pink towards Yui. "Pinky Swear?" He said smiling underneath his mask.

Yui smiled happily and warped her pink around Naruto's. "Pinky Swear."

Han looked at the interaction between Naruto and Yui with narrowed eyes; as soon as everyone was done eating he placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto I would like to talk to you…just the two of us." Naruto nodded and followed Han outside.

"This is about Yui is it?" Naruto asked the much taller man.

Han nodded. "Yes…Do you realize that in very short time you have become Yui's only friend her age? And if your relation keeps progressing like this most likely her best friend?" Naruto nodded wondering what Han was pointing at. "Then you also understand that "pinky swearing" is like making a holly pact in Yui's eyes?" The blonde boy nodded again. "Very well then, in that case I want to make one thing clear…If you ever hurt, betray, or inflict harm on Yui in any other way I will hunt you down and destroy you…even if I have to return from the dead to do so."

Naruto could not help but to gulp a little when Han stood over him, the amount of chakra that told Naruto that the giant meant every word he said. "Understood, I promise to never hurt Yui. And I never break my promises."

Han stood down and nodded. "Glad we made that clear now let's get back inside and see if the others are ready to visit granny." Naruto nodded and went inside.

000

Later that afternoon, the sun was already setting the group finally reached the house of "granny" as Yui and Han called her. Han had given them a more logical tour of Iwa than Yui had done with Naruto showing them the more important things around the village. They had stopped in the shopping district for a short time to buy a snack. Naruto had used this time to find a present for Homika, and now at the end of the tour they had arrived at the house.

Han stepped in front of the Konoha and faced them. "Alright you are about to meet one of the kindest persons in the whole world, but please remembers that she is old…very old probably the oldest still official ninja alive at the moment."

The Konoha ninja nodded and followed Han inside as the tall man opened the door with his key. Inside it was warm and cozy. From the living room an old voice sounded. "Han, Yui is that you? Who are those people with you?"

"Granny!" Yui yelled as she ran into the living room pulling Naruto with her.

Naruto send out his Chakra pulses to sense the woman and was amazed when he realized how immense her Chakra was. "_Why didn't I sense her before?_"

From a rather large chair and short old woman with a red nose looked at Naruto. "Boy why are you sending out those pulses the whole time it is not that you need them right…You do need them?" The old woman observed Naruto. "You poor kid what has happened to you?" she suddenly said.

"That would take a very long time to explain and rather not do it." Naruto said.

"Ne! Ne! Ne! Granny this is my new friend Naruto! He is very nice and a super strong ninja from Konoha!"

"Yui calm down dear." The old woman laughed the others came also inside the room and introduced themselves.

The old woman nodded. "I see my name is Aneko the older sister of the Tsuchikage. Now Han, Yui tell me why there are a bunch of Konoha ninja in my home."

Yui began telling their adventure with the Genin of Team 7 adding this to her story. "And so we discovered that the letter was mend for you granny so we came to your house."

"Alright then…Naruto was it? Can you hand me the letter?" Naruto reached into his bag and handed the letter to Aneko, who quickly opened it and began reading. The old woman snorted and laughed a few times while reading it. When she was done the old woman fondly placed the letter in a box. "Thank you for delivering it, I will write a response and hope that you can give it to Koharu for me."

Naruto nodded. "No problem, I will personally see to it that she receives it."

Han tapped at Yui's shoulder who nodded. "Ne Naruto, Han-Sensei felt bad about breaking your Kusarigama so…" Yui took a rather large parcel from Han and handed it shyly to Naruto. "It is also as a thank you for saving my life and earlier today."

Naruto widen his eyes in surprise. He had only received presents sometimes from his family and the persons closest to him. "Thank you Yui and Han, I really mean it thank you." Naruto carefully opened the parcel and his eyes opened even wider when he saw its content. Inside the parcel was a brand new Kusarigama that looked a lot like his old one it even had the same measurements. Naruto looked at Han.

"I took the remains of the old one and send them ahead so that the weapon smith would be done when we would arrive at Iwa. It is made of a special metal reflects Chakra at a high frequency, making it highly resistant to Ninjutsu techniques and it becomes for you also much easier to see your Kusarigama right now."

Naruto could only stare in amazement at his gift, Sasuke chuckled. "This is the first time I have seen Naruto speechless from something." Sakura giggled to at Naruto's silence.

The rest of the evening the group spent at Aneko's house talking and laughing with each other. After a while Naruto went outside and sat down in the garden, he closed his eyes and though about everything that had happened the last few days.

"Ne? Naruto why are you outside all alone?" Yui also walked into the garden and sat down beside him.

"Just thinking Yui." Naruto answered. "You know we will probably go back to Konoha soon, and then it will probably take some time to until we can talk with each other again."

Yui pouted sadly. "Really?" Naruto nodded and warped his arm around Yui's shoulder and pulled her closer for a hug.

"But don't worry about it, maybe I can ask permission form dad to visit you sometimes and maybe you can come to Konoha to." Naruto said reassuringly.

Yui sent Naruto a small smile. "Can you show me around Konoha then? And then again with your whole team and Han-Sensei included? Just like we did today?"

Naruto nodded. "Sure and I will introduce you to my family and friends. I am sure you will like them too."

Yui nodded again and yawned she placed her head against Naruto's shoulder and fell asleep, making cute faces and mumbling a little. Naruto pulled her a little closer. "_She really is cute like Homika and Sakura, but it feels like a difference sense of cute._" Naruto closed his eyes and began meditating.

From inside two Jonin watched their respective students. "I have to say Han, Naruto acts like a different person when he is around Yui. It is amazing that they have become such good friends in such a short time…and how they are acting I suspect it might even lead to more."

Han narrowed his eyes and glared at Naruto. "If he does anything inappropriate to Yui before she is of age I will break his spine in several pieces."

Shinji chuckled. "Easy there my giant friend, I trust Naruto and he would never do such a thing with her against her will…in fact when Yui and Naruto have come of age, as you say it, I think it will be Yui who needs to take the lead between them at that point."

Han glanced side wards at Shinji. "Want to take a bet about it?"

Shinji chuckled. "But of course, but I don't think we should be talking about money here. More like an embarrassing punishment for the loser."

Han nodded. "The loser has to run a lap around both Konoha and Iwa in his underwear. Though I can keep my mask and hat."

Shinji shrugged. "I am fine with it…otherwise people wouldn't recognize you anyway."

Both men shook each other's hand. "You bet that it will be Naruto who makes the first move, and my bet is that it will be Yui, the loser has to run around in his underwear. Deal."

Han walked away from the window, while Shinji kept looking. From his bag he took out his note book and a pencil with a bottle of ink. He began writing.

It feels good to be in your arms,  
to feel the warmness of your touch  
I love to look into your beautiful eyes,  
to see how much you care  
It feels good to have someone like you,  
to think about every day  
I love to take long walks with you,  
to hold your hand every step of the way

Shinji smiled and moved away from the window content with his newest poem, when he got back to Konoha he would present it at the Teahouse.

000

It was around Noon the next day and Team 7 was about to leave Iwa and return to their own village. Many Iwa Shinobi saluted them as they passed them towards the gate, where Ōnoki was waiting for them. The old man nodded at them. "I guess this is goodbye for now, though I don't doubt we will see each other again and know that the four of you are always welcome in Iwa."

"Thank you Tsuchikage-Sama, we are honored by your words. I feel like we have made new friendships that are unbreakable during this short adventure." Shinji said with a small bow before looking over his team. "Alright let us go home." Team 7 walked out of Iwa back towards Konoha.

As they were walking Naruto glanced over his shoulder. "_Why am I feeling so sad that I didn't see you for a last time before leaving? I have said goodbye tomorrow…What is wrong with me?_"

Suddenly something got his attention, on a rather large plateau on the mountain both Han and Yui looked down at them. "NE! NARUTO BYE BYE!" Yui yelled at towards her friend.

Naruto hesitated for a moment, before he shouted back very loud. "YUI! UNTIL NEXT TIME!" Naruto pointed his pink towards the small brown haired girl, who did the same. The two of them kept waving at each other until they were out of sight. Naruto focused back on the road until he heard his teammates snicker. "Is something wrong?" The blonde boy asked.

"No nothing is wrong." Sasuke said grinning like a cat.

"T-That w-was v-very s-s-sweet N-Naruto; i-it looked an s-scene f-from a b-book." Sakura said with a dreamy look on her face.

Shinji chuckled. "Well Team let us go home; I for one can't wait until we can get back to our training." Sasuke and Sakura groaned while Naruto's mind wandered off to a certain brown haired girl.

/

_Aw a very fluffy chapter, which focused a lot on Naruto and Yui and the development in their relation. Though it hasn't as much (none) action as the previous chapters in it I find this is also a very important chapter._

_The credit of the poem go to the original writer I stumbled upon it and found it very fitting for this chapter. _

_Next chapter is the start of the Prison Break arc which will be much longer than this one. _

_Read and Review please I will take ideas and suggestions gladly in consideration also please point out spelling and grammar mistakes I made.__ Also if there are any questions please ask. _


	11. A new mission! Infiltrate the prison!

**Chapter 10: A new mission, infiltrate the prison ****Naruto © Kishimoto**

Team 7 was at their usual training spot, nearly two months had passed since their mission in Kusa and Iwa. Of course they had done other missions during these two months, but none of them had been of the same caliber as their first one. At the moment Sasuke was busy practicing against a dummy, while Sakura was attempting to use the Hyoton again with the help of Shinji, Naruto had once again distanced himself from the group training by himself.

Shinji glanced at Naruto worried. "_Naruto normally is a loner, but this is not normal what is wrong with him?_"

Sasuke coughed. "Shinji-Sensei, Sakura can I have a word?" The two of them nodded and walked closer to Sasuke.

"Yes Sasuke what is it?" Shinji asked.

"It is about Naruto, as you probably have noticed he is acting a bit more….Lonelier than usual?"

Sakura and Shinji nodded. "T-That i-is s-sort o-of o-o-obvious i-is i-it n-not?" Sakura commented.

"Well." Sasuke continued. "I have info from a very good source that Naruto actually misses Yui."

Shinji raised an eyebrow. "And who is this source?"

"She made me promise not to say as she is quiet jealous of that Naruto misses someone besides her." Sasuke shrugged.

"H-Homika?" Sakura guessed correctly.

Sasuke sighed and nodded. "Yes…The little princess is quiet jealous of Yui despite not knowing her."

"I see." Shinji said rubbing his chin. "Any idea how we can get Naruto's mind of the girl?"

"I would suggest a harder mission that will require Naruto's full cooperation thus taking his thoughts away from Yui." The black haired boy said.

"Perhaps I can assist with that problem." A new voice spoke up as an ANBU member appeared near the group. From what they could see he had short brown hair and a cat-like ANBU mask. Sasuke and Sakura jumped a little at the sudden appearance of the ANBU.

"Yamato?" They heard Naruto say as he walked towards them. "What are you doing here? I thought you were on a mission?"

Sasuke and Sakura looked curious at the ANBU-ninja. "_So this is Naruto's elder brother…he seems very strong._"

Yamato coughed. "Team 7 make your way to the Hokage office, it is very urgent."

Shinji nodded. "Team 7 let us go to the tower." The Genin and their teacher went as quickly as they could to Minato's office.

000

Yui sighed as she sat on the branch of a tree at the edge of one of the training area's around Iwa, down on the ground Han was in a heated discussion with a male Jonin who had two Genin standing behind him. "_Ne? I wonder what is going on? Han-Sensei seems really displeased by something, I better find out._"

Yui jumped out of the tree and walked towards her Sensei, her thoughts wandered off to her best friend. "_Ne…I wonder what Naruto is doing right now? Is he on a mission or is he training, or maybe he is spending time with his other friends and family…Ne Naruto…I miss you._"

Han turned around as soon as he sensed Yui nearing him, he frowned a little when he saw Yui's downcast look. "_Thinking about that Namikaze again is she? Well perhaps our mission will take her mind of one blonde to another one who needs our help._"

When Yui had reached the group she felt the stares of the other Genin and the new Jonin at her, Yui looked back at them, wondering why they were here. Han nodded towards the Jonin who smirked a little. "Hello Yui my name is Kiratsuchi." Kiratsuchi was a rather small man with short spiky black hair and a goatee, he wore the standard Iwa ninja outfit with his protector tied around his forehead. "And this are my students Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi."

Hearing their names Yui immediately knew who they were. The female Genin Kurotsuchi had short, black hair and pupil-less, pink eyes which were accentuated by her eyelashes running upwards at the corners. She wore the standard attire of the Iwa-nin consisting of a red uniform with her right sleeve missing and a lapel over her right leg, the brown Iwagakure flak jacket, fishnet tights and a skirt over them. She also wore regular shinobi sandals and a pair of gloves. "_She is the granddaughter of Pops, I heard she is very skilled._"

And while Kurotsuchi stood with a confident smile on her face the other one Akatsuchi was smiling friendly at her. Akatsuchi was a large and somewhat imposing Genin with dark eyes and black hair that spikes out at the back from underneath his forehead protector which he wore like a bandanna. He also had large cheeks, and a plump nose which give him an overall look of constant joviality. He wears the red Iwagakure uniform which has both its sleeves, underneath his flak jacket in addition to a yellow scarf around his neck. "_Akatsuchi the earth release prodigy, they say he mastered his golem technique while still in the academy._"

Kiratsuchi smirked again. "The five of us will go on a mission together the debriefing will start soon so Han and I better get going, we will tell you the details of the mission after it…Come on Han let us go."

Han nodded clearly displeased. "Give me a minute to talk to Yui." The giant took Yui a few feet away from the others. "Yui we have to work together with them during the mission." Yui made a face and was about to interrupt but a look from Han stopped her. "I know that you don't like it, I don't like it either but it is an official mission from Tsuchikage-Sama. Now be good and take the other two to the park and wait there for us."

Han and Kiratsuchi made their way towards the Tsuchikage tower, leaving the Genin alone. Yui gulped when she saw a large smirk appearing on Kurotsuchi's face.

000

After following Yamato into the Hokage office the brown haired man had disappeared. Sakura and Sasuke where quietly talking to each other while Naruto stood quietly next to them wondering why they were called here so suddenly. Shinji stood by the window that he had opened and blew the smoke of his Kiseru throughout the opening outside. Suddenly Yamato opened the door again this time Team 10 walked inside. "Wait here Hokage-Sama will arrive soon." Yamato anouched before closing the door again. Asuma the Jonin-Sensei of Team 10 walked towards Shinji and began talking to him silently.

"It has been a while you guys." Sasuke said.

Shikamaru shook his head. "I should have figured we would be paired up with you guys… troublesome." The black haired boy sighed.

Ino took Sakura apart and began talking with her, The blonde sent the boys a glare showing that it was girl-talk.

Shikamaru sighed again. "Troublesome girls."

Choiji chuckled and offered some of his chips to Naruto and Sasuke, who both declined the offer. Naruto and Shikamaru nodded at each other as their way of greeting.

"So you guys had any interesting mission besides the infamous escort mission?" Choiji asked Naruto and Sasuke.

"No not really." Sasuke answered. "Did you have any interesting mission at all?"

Choiji nodded. "We had a C-rank mission turned to A-rank, we escorted the Bridge builder Tazuna back to Nami but then we were attacked by several ninja hired by the evil buissnesman called Gato, he even hired Zabuza the Demon of the Mist and a Hyoton user."

Sasuke widen his eyes and looked at Naruto before looking back to Choiji and Shikamaru. "They Hyoton user what happened to him?"

"Sacrifised himself for Zabuza." Was all Shikamaru said. Naruto nodded, there was more to the story and whatever had happened in Nami it had changed Choiji, Ino and Shikamaru.

"Anyway we realized something when we heard about your mission." Choiji continued. "We heard about how well your team preformed during the last mission, so we decided that we can't let you three get too much of a lead on us. Which means that we, Team 10 have also began training very seriously as has Team 8."

Sasuke smirked. "You can try but Team 7 will always be better than the other teams."

At that moment Minato entered the office with a serious expression on his face. The ninja in the office lined up and stood in front of the desk. As soon as Minato sat down he began talking in a quiet dead serious voice. "I will immediately cut to the case. The fire Daimyo is ill…very ill, the chance he will survive is very small…Even Tsunade can't heal him anymore…the royal court is arguing who will be his successor…At this rate things might escalate in a civil war…There is only one way to stop this and that is to find the Daimyo's missing heir…Any other capable team has already been sent out to prevent to civil war from happening…Your task will be to free the heir."

"Free the heir?" Asuma repeated with a raised eyebrow.

Minato nodded. "Yes according to Jiraiya-Sensei the heir is currently located in Takigakure, the hidden waterfall village…For reasons unknown to us he is imprisoned there.

Shinji frowned. "You don't mean…"

"Yes Shinji I am talking about that prison." Minato finished for the Jonin, a silence fell over them until Sasuke decided to break it.

"Pardon my intrusion but what prison are you talking about?" The Uchiha heir asked.

Shinji looked over his shoulder at his team. "It is no surprise you have not heard of it…The tree of spirits, somehow Taki was able to make their ninja headquarter inside the tree by hollowing certain parts out, but without killing the tree. But what we are talking about is the prison underneath the tree, rumored to go even deeper underground than the trees deepest roots. A truly frightening place where hundreds if not thousands of criminals, rate from D to S rank, are locked up forever. Do you have a prisoner your village cant eliminate without dire consequences send him/her to The tree of spirts, a most certain one way trip to your personal hell."

"And we must infriltate the prison, find and free the heir, and escape with him alive and take him back to Konoha. Troublesome." Shikamaru stated.

Minato nodded somberly. "This will be a joint operation with Iwa as they to plan to break into the prison to free one of their Jonin, who is also captured."

This piqued Naruto's interest. "_We will work with Iwa? Maybe it will be Han and Yui? Even if they are not…I always could ask them to deliver a letter after the mission for me._"

Minato took two scrolls from a drawer on his desk and handed them to Asuma and Shinji. "Here are the details of the mission, you will infriltate Taki as two Genin teams doing a mission to clean up their landmark, once you are in Taki you will wait for the Iwa team to contact you. With them you must think of a way to break into the prison and get back out of it with the heir and the Jonin from Iwa. This is a mission of the highest priority, you will leave tomorrow until then you are dismissed, I suggest you spent your time wisely." The ninja nodded and began walking out of the office. "Naruto wait please."

Naruto looked at his teammates and Shinji nodded. "We will wait outside for you."

The blonde boy walked back into the office where he saw his father looking out of the window over the village, Naruto waited until Minato started talking. "Say Naruto have I ever told you about your mom's clan?"

"Yes, Uzumaki-Clan was very infamous once due our expertise on sealing, during the period between the Second and Third Shinobi world war it was destroy due the fear other villages had for our Seal-Masters, not to long after mom left there I believe."

Minato nodded. "Yes the Seal-Master of the Uzumaki-Clan, the other villages had indeed good reason to fear them. I for one admired them when I was young, I strived to become as good as they were. Still do accutally."

Naruto was confused. "But Dad are you not one of the strongest ninja alive at the moment?"

Minato chuckled. "That might be so Naruto but compared to the previous Hokage I am really nothing. Actually many of the older Kage from the villages where better than I am. But enough about me. After the destruction of the Uzu, the hidden village of the Uzumaki clan many of the survivors fled around the globe, and the sealing art of the Uzumaki clan became an almost lost art, as many of the seal masters died protecting their home. And without a the proper teaching from a Seal-master you will never master the Uzumaki-seals."

Naruto nodded, Kushina had told this to him before as she is one of the three Uzumaki left who could be called one of their Seal-Masters. "I know that dad why did you tell me it again?"

Minato turned around and faced his son. "Because Jiraiya-Sensei thinks he has found another one, one of the old Seal-Master who taught others before the destruction of Uzu, one that personally knew the previous three Hokage and even taught them."

Naruto widen his eyes. "Really? That could revive the Uzumaki-Clan! Who is he and where is he?!" Naruto asked his father excitedly.

Minato chuckled a little, the prospect of meeting family was one of the few things that could get Naruto excited, not counting Ramen of course. "We don't know his name but we know where he is."

Naruto stared at his father hoping he would give the answer. "He is where you are going Naruto. The tree of spirits has been his "home" for over ten years now."

Naruto nodded understanding what his father was asking from him. "I understand dad if I have the change to free him, I will do so. But what if I have to choose between the Seal-Master and the heir?"

"Then the Seal-Master is your priority Naruto." Minato answered him. "The Uzumaki are practicly royalty even here in the fire country. If it comes to that I will invoke an ancient law which will allow the Hokage, the head of the Senju-Clan and the Head of the Uzumaki-Clan to appoint the new Daimyo of their joint choice."

Naruto nodded. "So even if we fail to rescue the heir but save the Seal-Master the mission will be a success. Who else will know about this?"

"Only Shinji, Asuma and one of the two Jonin from Iwa of Shinji and Asuma's choice. It is better to keep this to ourselves, as I fear that I must remind you that at the time of Uzu's destruction only Konoha new of its location."

Naruto blinked a few times before turning around and walking out of the office.

000

"So shorty what do you think of a little spar?" Kurotsuchi asked Yui once they had arrived at the park.

"A spar? But is not time for training?" Yui said confused.

Kurotsuchi sweat-dropped, during the short time she had spent with the smaller girl it had become clear to her that Yui was either very childish or mentally challenged. Besides her Akatsuchi laughed, the large boy found Yui very amusing. "It is not for training Yui, Kurotsuchi wanted to spar with you so that we could get an idea of your abilities. We need to know them for the mission."

"Ne?! Then why didn't you say so?!" Yui asked Kurotsuchi.

The taller Kunoichi huffed. "I thought it was obviously."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Yui moved into her fighting stance as Kurotsuchi did the same.

Akatsuchi cleared his troat. "I will be the referee, this will be a taijustu only match, no Ninjutsu, Genjutsu of what else you can think of."

Yui was checking Kurotsuchi up, suddenly she moved out of her battle stance and began rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Ne? Kurotsuchi how old are you? And how tall are you?" The brown haired girl asked.

Kurotsuchi was surprised by the question. "I am fourteen years old and about 1,50 meter tall why?"

"Ne? Kurotsuchi if you are both older and taller than my and are a girl…then why don't you have breasts?" Yui asked still rubbing her nose, from his spot Akatsuchi fell on the ground from laughing.

Kurotsuchi turned very red. "I don't want to hear that from a brat like you!"

Yui just laughed. "Ne Kurotsuchi did you know? I am younger and smaller than you, but even my breasts have started growing already!"

At this point steam shot out of Kurotsuchi's ears. "I will start running if I was you brat, because if I get my hands on you I WILL KILL YOU!" The black haired girl raged as she began running after Yui throughout the park.

"Ne? Pechapai catch me as you can!" Yui laughed.

"You said it again Brat! Come here so I can kill you!" Kurotsuchi screamed.

Akatsuchi looked at the two girls while shaking his head.

A short while later Han and Kiratsuchi entered the park where they saw an almost passed out Kurotsuchi laying on the ground while Akatsuchi handed her some water, Yui was standing on the branch of a tree. "Ne? Pechapai are you done already?"

"J-Just you w-wait B-Brat I-I will get you o-once I have my e-energy back." Kurotsuchi said tiredly out of breath.

"YUI!" Han suddenly yelled very loudly.

Yui dropped from the branch and landed on her but. "Owie! Ne? Han-Sensei why did you do that?"

"Don't you remember what I told you about getting along with our new teammates?" Han crossed his arms.

Yui pouted. "But I do get along with them, Pechapai and I were just playing tag weren't we Pechapai?"

"Stop calling me flat chested shorty." Kurotsuchi said.

"Anyways I will tell you about the mission, which has become a lot more complicated than I thought." Kiratsuchi interrupted. "Han is there somewhere here we can talk safely?"

Han nodded. "You can talk safely here, no one will come here as long as I am here. Not even the ANBU."

Kiratsuchi coughed. "In that case everyone listen closely to me, because I won't repeat…"

000

Late that night Naruto sat on top of his father's head on the Hokage monument, the blonde boy was deep in thought. "_It does not add up, why would dad prefer the Seal-Master free instead of the Daimyo's heir? I asked Iruka-Sensei about the law dad referred to, but according to Iruka-Sensei such law does not and has not ever existed. I don't understand it…For the first time since I live here I feel like dad has been dishonest against me…..it hurts in my chest…Why would dad lie to me?_"

Suddenly Naruto sensed a dark Chakra moving throughout the street. "_That man, he is hiding from everyone's sight but how? I have no time to think about it I have to follow him._"

Naruto went after the man who moved in high speed to the most poorest neighborhood in Konoha, there in an ally the man emerged from the ground.

Naruto had followed the man and was currently looking into the alley from a rooftop. "_So he was hiding in ground…No shadows perhaps Shinji-Sensei said something about a shadow hand grabbing those cursed blades._"

Suddenly a hand was placed on Naruto's mouth and he was drawn back from the edge. Naruto began to struggle but calmed as soon as he heard the voice of his assailant. "67 be quiet, and what are you doing here?" Yamato whispered.

Naruto pointed at the alley. "5 there was a man moving in…the shadows I think I could not sense it. But I found it suspiciously and followed him towards here where he emerged and now is waiting in that alley."

Yamato nodded. "Let us get closer then, climb on my back and hold on." Using his ANBU-Sneaking skills Yamato sneaked closer to the man. Who wore a pitch black cloak and hood that covered his face, the man seemed to waiting for someone.

Soon another person walked into the alley, Naruto didn't know the man but Yamato clearly did. The person who had just arrived began talking in a excited tone with the man in the cloak. The two brothers were not close enough to hear what the duo was talking about. Soon the two man left and Naruto and Yamato emerged from their hiding spots.

"67 must not tell _anyone in Konoha_ you understand?" Yamato said removing his mask and looking Naruto in the eyes, the blonde boy only blinked. "The white owl is a great listener but not in a city it is too loud for him." Yamato said cryptically before putting his mask back on and disappearing in the night.

000

Yui snuck out of the house she and Han shared, and made her way towards the park. Even in the dark she found her favorite spot easily, it was the boulder Naruto had used to replace himself when the villagers attacked him. Yui kneeled down next to the boulder with her right finger she traced the lines she had carved into it with a simple Wind Jutsu, one of the two natures that made up her Scorch Release. Yui smiled as she traced futher along the lines she had carved. The lines together fromed a few words: Naruto is my best friend.

Yui looked up at the star covered sky. "_Ne Naruto what are you thinking about now? Are you happy or are you sad? Ne Naruto I hope I can see you again soon…you could be one of the Konoha ninja's I hope so…Ne Naruto I miss you._"

Yui frowned as she thought about the upcoming mission, something didn't sit well with her. "_Big-Bro is way too strong to be easily captured by bad guys…He should have destroyed them with ease._"

Futher into the park Yui heard some voices, the small girl decided to investigate and sneaked closer to them. From her position in the bushes Yui widen her eyes in surprise. In a small clearing that Yui did not know existed a man with a shadowy cloak was talking to a what seemed a completely white man with a spiral like face and hole on the right side that resembled an eye. Suddenly the black cloaked one let a Katana emerge from the shadow and stabbed the spiral faced one throughout his chest, after that cloaked one sunk back into the shadows and disappeared.

Yui waited for a few minutes before checking upon the fallen man…thingy. Yui croughed down by its body being closer to it Yui noticed that it looked like his entire boy except for its forearms and legs. Yui yelped and moved in her fighting stance when the creature suddenly sat up, it looked around confused. "Ne who are you?"

The creature looked at her. "I am Zetsu…I believe…Spiral Zetsu that is my name. Who are you?"

"I am Yui of Iwa. Ne Zetsu what are and what are you doing here?" Yui answered and asked not lowering her battle stance.

Spiral Zetsu looked at his own arms. "I believe I am a artificial human…but what was I doing here?"

Yui was confused. "Artifictial? What does that mean?"

Spiral Zetsu looked at Yui again. "Artificial that means I was made by someone instead of being born out of a mother."

Yui nodded. "Ne Zetsu you didn't answer my last question why are you here and why did that other guy stab you with his sword?"

Spiral Zetsu moved his hand towards his chest where he had been stabbed, it appeared that the sword had slipped through between the twirls. "Yui I believe I was betrayed, my memories of my past are whipped out."

"Ne what do you mean-" Yui began, but suddenly Spiral Zetsu opened himself up and took Yui inside him before sinking into the ground just leaving his head above.

Kiratsuchi appeared at the clearing, mumbeling to himself. "Stupid Akatsuki should clean up their own mess." The Jonin looked around the clearing, when he did not find the body he was supposed to dispose of the black haired man decided to go back into the village.

Spiral Zetsu emerged from the ground and pulled Yui out of his body. "Yui what is Akatsuki? The name felt familiar to me."

Yui shook her head, while staring at Spiral Zetsu in fascination. "I do not know Akatsuki, but know that guy he will be the leader of our team on the mission we will go on tomorrow. Ne Zetsu do you think Kiratsuchi-Sensei is a bad guy?"

Spiral Zetsu didn't answer Yui. "Yui will you allow me to follow your team tomorrow, maybe I can learn then more about Akatsuki."

Yui nodded. "You can do what you like, unless you are a bad guy then I will destroy you." The small girl yawned. "Ne Zetsu I will go home, our team will meet at the biggest gate tomorrow." Yui waved and walked away, leaving Spiral Zetsu alone in the park.

/

_And here is the start of the prison break arc, with the plot thickening._

_**-**__The fire country is on the brink of civil war and can only be prevented by the rescue of the Daimyo heir_

_**-**__Minato acting strange, and the appearance of the shadow cloaked man in Konoha_

_**-**__Yui encounters the betrayed Spiral Zetsu, and allows him to come with her_

_Read and Review please I will take ideas and suggestions gladly in consideration also please point out spelling and grammar mistakes I made.__ Also if there are any questions please ask. _


End file.
